Redencion o Arrepentimiento
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Confrontar al miedo... es el destino, de todo Jedi... y en su camino hacia ese punto, la fuerza estara con ellos... siempre (Linea alternativa de Nuevo comienzo Nueva esperanza) TigresaxPo, ViboraxGrulla, TiPo
1. Capitulo 1: Redención

Ningun personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de como me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

Capitulo 1: Redención

…5 años, en los que se aparto del valle, tal vez no por completo, pero si parecia que era asi como lo deseaba, sin embargo, no era fácil el decir que cada escalon que subia, era un firme, y pesado paso, que iba aumentando en dicha sensación tan pronto empezaba a llegar a su final de estas…acompañada de sus fieles hermanos, Shuo y Lee… y de tercera, una pequeña y adorable cachorra con ojos de Jade, orejitas circulares, y algunos cuantos rasgos mas que daban a entender con enorme claridad… que no se trataba de una cachorra normal… algo que se aclarara, después

_**"Y ahí va otro…otro mas… esta escalera es eterna… aunque si ahora cargo a Lia podríamos las dos saltar, y el riesgo es minimo… la estaría cargando yo, necesito los brazos para aterrizar, pero, nada que no se pueda solucionar…deja de ser tan cobarde…ya estamos aquí… desgraciadamente… a partir de aquí, no hay punto sin retorno… esto es necesario, y tarde o temprano iba a-"**_

\- Uuuuuuggggggggh ya me canse de tanto escalar -

La joven y tierna voz de la cachorra, detrás suyo, le hicieron interrumpir su ola de pensamientos, ciertamente, no tardo en voltear del todo a verla, esta estaba exagerando una expresión "Moribunda" en el acto, pero eso, no hizo mas que reir a su madre, quien claro, no se tardo en acercar, y tomarla en brazos, acunandola con extremo cuidado antes de seguir subiendo

\- Tranquila, ya estamos a llegar, solo unos cuantos escalones mas hasta el patio del salón de entrenamiento, y listo, no mas caminata, lo prometo – dijo, en el torno mas materno, tranquilo y convincente posible, mas la cachorra no parecia creerle, por lo que termino por levantar la misma una de sus manitas, y asi, del dedo anular, saco la garrita

\- Promesa con garrita

\- … Jeje, esta bien, lo prometo con la garrita – La maestra, imito el gesto de su hija, y entre las dos, estrecharon garritas

_**"Awwwwwww" **_fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar a un costado de ambas, obviamente, no tardarían en gruñirles a los dueños correspondientes de dichos ruidos, y asi, seguir con su trayectoria, hasta las puertas del patio… donde Tigresa se había pretrificado por completo, en un amargo sentimiento de culpa y deshonestidad, mas sin embargo, ya era tarde para salir corriendo, aunque sus hermanos o Lia no lo pudieran notar, estaba sudando frio, y lo que era por aun, tenia las piernas algo temblorosas, y por si fuera poco, no parecia ser que el cuerpo le quisiera responder, aunque la calma y el alma le parecían regresar al cuerpo, tan pronto sintió un par de manos sujetarle de los hombros para zarandearla, esto le ayudo a regresar en si, y asi, volteo tan pronto pudo a encontrarse a los dueños de dichas manos, antes de bajar a Lia al suelo, quien se acomodo detrás suyo

\- Relajate, todo estará bien – Lee fue el primero… y el único en hablar ese momento, aunque lo ocultara, tanto el como Shuo, odiaban la idea de siquiera estar ahí, aun mas debido a la razón de la visita, sin embargo… con Tigresa no se podía discutir

\- Estamos contigo, para lo que sea – Le siguió Shuo, intentando demostrar el mayor nivel de apoyo posible a su hermana

Esto, resulto en un repentino, pero bien recibido _**"Gracias" **_por parte de la maestra, quien ahora, solamente les dio una muy pequeña pero calida sonrisa, podría jurar que estaba escuchando ruidos detrás de aquella puerta, a la cual, nuevamente regreso la mirada, y ya sin otra salida, u otra opción, se acerco a esta, puso ambas manos en cada puerta, y las empujo con enorme fuerza, para asi, terminar por abrirlas y dar los últimos pasos a su interior, claro que la luz fue ligeramente cegadora, pero no por mucho tiempo… pues a su oído, una gigantesca ola de voces, termino por derribarla

_**"¡TIGRESA!"**_

Tras este grito, que fue bastante fuerte, en perfecta sincronía, y que parecia estarse acercándose a esta, Lia por miedo, regreso a las piernas de uno de sus tios para cubrirse, pues Tigresa no pudo permanecer de pie demasiado tiempo, al contrario, fue derribada, por Grulla, Mantis, Vibora, y Mono, Shifu aun con el sentimiento, logro controlarse lo suficiente, para encaminarse hacia la maestra del estilo del Tigre en calma, fue tardado, pero pronto esta se vio liberada del agarre de todos y de cada uno de sus compañeros, y mientras estos empezaron a hablar, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro se hizo presente, y su mirada, empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro, en busca de cierto alguien especial a quien… por mas sorprendente que pareciera, no estaba cerca… ni siquiera estaba su aroma o algo de su escencia en el aire, eso, la desconcertó, bastante, mas sus orejas empezaron a bajar… parecia estar decayendo, desanimada… y debido a la situación, que cierto panda rojo había notado, este se apresuro a hablarle

\- No se encuentra aquí… pero estoy totalmente seguro de que no tardara en regresar … no después de la carta que recibimos justo ayer

Tigresa rápidamente freno sus pensamientos, y fue entonces cuando su mirada rápidamente, se fijo en aquel hombre que en algún tiempo, espero con ansias a tratar como era debido… como a su padre, que ahora de manera abierta lo hacia, mas sin embargo sus palabras eran lo que mas le importaba escuchar, y fue entonces asi que se acerco a este, ignorando de nueva cuenta a los otros, y se le arrodillo de frente, claro que primero con una reverencia debidamente respetuosa, antes de levantar la mirada, y entre ambos, dirigirse una sonrisa sincera… algo afectuosa, y llena de nostalgia, pero fue un momento que duro poco, pues la curiosidad fue mas fuerte que la fuerza de voluntad de la maestra

\- ¿Dónde esta? -

A esto, no hubo respuesta como tal, pero sin tardar, de su espalda, Shifu saco una especie de carta, la cual desenrollo, y le entrego a la maestra, quien no tardo en tomarla entre sus manos, enderezándose en su lugar y empezando a leerla, era difícil el ocultarlo, pero su nariz no paraba de moverse sobre la carta… tenia el aroma de Po impregnado encima, un aroma que le ponía los pelos de punta, pero era mas importante saber el contenido de la carta… su letra era inconfundible, y asi, regreso lentamente hasta sus hermanos, y en voz alta, con un cierto par de orejas pequeñas sobresaliendo de detrás de las piernas de Lee

_**"Maestro, me alegra poder escribirle al fin, los problemas en la ciudad imperial, han sido resueltos, los bandidos que tanto han provocado incomodidades a su majestad, fueron enjuiciados y encarcelados, como se estaba esperado, posiblemente esta carta llegue a usted a mi tercer dia de viaje de regreso al valle, asi que muy pronto nos estaremos viendo… recuérdele por favor al maestro Mono, que mas le vale no haberse comido mis galletas de vainilla, o sino se las vera conmigo… Postada: traigo recuerdos, y… una pequeña sorpresa, espero poder reportarme en persona, pronto, atentamente, el guerrero dragon"**_

Tras terminar la carta, la sonrisa en Tigresa se hizo mayor… o eso parecia ser, pues no le quedaba en la mente la idea de exactamente que estaría haciendo Po en la ciudad capital, aunque asi tan pronto, termino de leer la carta, enrollo esta, y se la regreso a su maestro

\- Otra vez con sus galletas… el se come las mias cuando piensa que no lo veo, y mas importante aun… sus galletas son mas ricas que las mias – Replico el primate, quien durante la carta, se cruzo de brazos, e hizo pucheros… sin duda alguna el panda de algún modo se había enterado

\- Si, pero sin embargo, el no es resentido, y debes saber, que si… te dara una paliza por ello – Se apresuro a responder Grulla, quien seguía a un lado de Vibora… o mas bien, con Vibora, pues esta se le subio por una pierna, y se le enrosco en el cuello, apresurándose la misma a hablar

\- Con sus galletas nadie se mete… aunque… al haberse puesto en forma, debo admitir que me sorprende que sigue teniendo… ligeros momentos de… gusto para el y sus golosinas

\- Y no olvidemos su cambio de actitud… - Menciono Mantis, quien residía en el hombro del primate – Ha madurado… de cierta forma, aunque ahora es un magnifico guerrero, y un buen navegante, es precipitado… como siempre ha sido… se ha hecho aun mas fuerte

\- Fuera de su destacable habilidad en la fuerza, desde luego que si… el panda, fue capaz de hacer todo lo que el maestro Oogway había predijo sobre el – Dijo el maestro Shifu, quien obviamente, estaba impresionado en el largo camino que Po había recurrido en tanto tiempo…8 años máximo, ese era el tiempo que Po llevaba en el palacio, el tiempo que llevaba en la vida de todos los presentes…

Aunque, Tigresa, era la que no parecia estar digiriendo bien las cosas… ¿Se estaban refiriendo a SU Po? ¿A SU panda? Tal vez no era totalmente difícil el pensar que ha cambiado un poco… pero ponerse en forma y madurar, no suena a algo muy de su persona, pero ya luego se lo preguntaría con mas cuidado, pues un silencio algo incomodo le hizo reaccionar, pues tan pronto se fijo, las miradas de los 5, estaban fijas sobre detrás de ella, cuando se volteo a ver hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo la atención, sus pensamientos se pretrificaron… _**"Lia… es cierto se me había olvidado" **_estuvo a nada de hablar, pero sus hermanos fueron quienes se apartaron del camino, y revelaron a la pequeña cachorra detrás de ambos, esta parecia estar muerta de risa por alguna razón… tal vez se acordó de un chiste o algo similar, tenia la mano derecha sobre su estomago, y la izquierda en su hociquito intentando detener sus risas, mas cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, se enderezo, se relajo, y adopto un semblando ligeramente serio, el cual estaba acompañado de un sonrojo bastante notorio

\- Pero mira eso… ¿Quién es esa ternurita en blanco y negro? … ¿Es hija tuya Lee? – Se apresuro a preguntar Grulla, quien incluso se inclinaba al frente, dejando que Vibora bajara de encima suyo, aunque claro, que antes de recibir respuesta

\- Ternurita Tu Abuela – respondio, la misma cachorra, con un tono ligeramente enfadado… pero tierno, fue algo que llamo la sorpresa de todos los presentes… era la viva imagen de Tigresa, pero con ojitos verdes

\- ¡Lia! – Grito Tigresa en forma de reprenda sobre la cachorra, quien bajo la mirada, y empezó a marcar círculos irregulares con el pie en el suelo, mas no hubo demasiado enfado, en su lugar, la maestra solo se poso de rodillas junto a ella, abrazandole por el hombro y la caderita, pegando sus rostros y frotando mejillas brevemente – Amigos… padre, ella es Lia… y es … ¡CALLATE!

Vio el como sus hermanos estaban por hablar, cosa que quedo en el olvido, tan pronto le vieron a los ojos… esa mirada ambar casi parecia desprender fuego cuando ella estaba molesta, y fue ahí, cuando estos retrocedieron, y como un zipper en sus bocas, las cerraron y se apartaron del camino

\- … Ella es mi

_**-¡Plam!-**_

Las orejas, de quienes las tenían, se levantaron de manera abrupta por el sonido de una puerta aparte abriéndose de la nada, y era la sorpresa de Tigresa, quien no había notado una entrada que antes no estaba, en una de las paredes del patio, esta conectaba tanto con la aldea, como con el Palacio de jade, un camino que antes no estaba… pero no presto demasiada atención a esto, sino al hecho de que esta, fue atravesada por una figura sumamente familiar… a su nariz un aroma demasiado especial… un aroma que creyo no volveria a percibir, nunca mas, regreso de golpe, haciéndole estremecer desde la punta de las garras en los pies hasta el pelo mas fino en la punta de sus orejas, aunque dicha figura, estaba cargando costales sumamente enormes, que le cubrían parte del cuerpo, y el rostro, pero estos mismos, los dejo caer al suelo, y descubrió, únicamente su perfil izquierdo… la mandibula de Tigresa, al igual que la de sus hermanos, a nada estuvo de caer al suelo… el panda, había perdido barriga… bastante barriga, y a sus brazos, había ganado cierto musculo, no eran la gran cosa, pero se le podían ver bastante grandecitos, y duros, se le veía cansado, tal vez por el viaje, o por estar cargando tantas cosas, pues incluso, aun después de haber entrado, mas costales, los cuales flotaban, entraron al patio, y fueron a caer junto a los demás, luego de haber recuperado el aliento, este se enderezo en su lugar, realizando algunos cuantos pequeños estiramientos y por igual, calentamiento leve… algo en el panda, le hizo reaccionar, y mientras tenia la mirada cerrada, este se llevo los dedos a la punta de la nariz, frotando esta levemente

\- Ya se lo que van a decir… _**"Porque te tardaste tanto" "Se suponía que seria una misión de una semana" "De verdad unos simples bandidos te hicieron ausentarte tanto" **_y si, tienen derecho a tener respuestas pero todo eso se los contestare … luego

El panda se había dado la vuelta, encarándolos a todos… y cuando me refiero a todos, es decir a **TODOS **a sus amigos… a su maestro…a Lee, a Shuo, a Lia… pero mas importante que nada a Tigresa, la maestra del tigre, estaba petrificada en su lugar… tanto por el hecho de estar viendo a Po, como lo que tenia en realidad… claro que su vestimenta no había cambiado, seguía siendo solamente aquel pantalón reparado una y otra vez de siempre, aunque con una especie de cinturón que le ayudaba a que se fijara totalmente a su cintura… por el frente, no noto demasiada diferencia, seguía teniendo ese físico esponjoso que se supone los pandas deben tener… pero le desconcertó, ver a Po, con el rostro vendado, en su lado derecho… el aire se puso demasiado tenso, y el silencio se apodero del ambiente, a pesar de las leves ventiscas de aire que habían pasando por el lugar… ambos maestros, involuntariamente empezaron a caminar, uno hacia el otro… algo en la mente de Tigresa… la tenia dividida…por un lado, quería salir corriendo hacia el… rodearlo con sus brazos y no soltarlo jamas… pero a su corazón, un sentimiento de culpa… remordimiento… pena y miedo, llegaron sin previo aviso, y aunque quisiera detenerse, sus piernas no se lo permitían, sus hermanos, estaban asesinando al panda con la mirada… Lia, solamente se quedaba estupefacta con lo que estaba viendo, aunque igual, parecia dar pequeños saltitos de emoción… durante toda su vida, había escuchado un sinfín de cosas sobre el guerrero dragon… al grado en el que lo veía como a un ídolo… principalmente por las historias que su madre le contaba sobre este…

La distancia, se volvió nada en cuestión de segundos entre ambos… pero no se decían nada, tampoco se movían demasiado, no salían palabras de los labios, solo se estaban viendo… Po a aquel par de ojos ambar que no había visto en un largo tiempo, pero que sin duda, no había olvidado, Tigresa, veía hacia su ojo descubierto… ese jade tan especial… brillante y único… mas sin embargo… su atención se fue hacia los vendajes en la otra mitad de su rostro, y claro, estiro una de sus manos para alcanzar estos mismos, no estaban empapados de sangre… al menos no en exageración, pero justo antes de que los pudiera sujetar, la mano izquierda de Po, le detuvo la mano, y la aparto muy lentamente, sin ser brusco o rápido, esto obviamente, desconcertó a la felina, quien estuvo a punto de hablar, pero el panda lo hizo primero

\- No es nada… solo fue un pequeño percance que tuve en esta ultima misión … no duele si lo pensamos un poco, al menos ya no es punzante – Intento relajar la situación, con una clara sonrisa en los labios, risa que por algún motivo… parecia ser forzada… aunque por fuera se viera tranquilo, el interior del panda estaba conflicto, un sinfín de pensamientos rodeaban su mente, atormentándole

\- … ¿Es algo de lo que deba preocuparme? – replico Tigresa, quien no se había dado cuenta, de que Po no le había soltado la muñeca

\- No… como te digo… no es nada… el medico dijo que me podría retirar los vendajes tan pronto llegara… solo que… no aquí… y… yo creo que seria mejor hablar en otro momento… por lo visto ustedes tambien acaban de llegar … ¿Fue un largo viaje?

\- No tan largo como se podría esperar, eso te lo garantizo

\- Bueno… 2 dias de viaje no son nada comparado a media semana … jeje, deberías ver lo que es caminar tantos kilómetros cargando de todo eso jejeje

Una risa similar se presento en los labios de la maestra, quien ciertamente, vio de reojo hacia los costales, en si no parecían ser demasiado pesados, pero no podía asegurarse nada si no los intentaba cargar por su cuenta… nuevamente, su mirada se regreso al panda, este no se movia, y ella tampoco, estaban bastante pegados… pero un ligero aclaramiento de garganta, hizo que ambos se despejaran la mente, y rápidamente, se apartaran a una distancia prudente uno del otro, había sido su maestro, quien por mas increíble que parezca, no estaba molesto ante la situación, aunque sus amigos tenían la mandibula a nada de tocar el suelo… excepto por Vibora, quien no hacia mas que dirigirles una mirada… entre risueña… coqueta y atrevida a ambos, el panda, se rasco la nuca con algo de pena, pero no le paso por desapercibido la mirada que los tigres estaban teniendo hacia el, por lo que este se aclaro la garganta, y se encamino a uno de los costales, abrió este, y de su interior, saco una caja de madera, la cual no tardo en llevar ante sus amigos, obviamente, los mas emocionados en el momento, eran el bicho y el primate, quienes ya se estaban frotando las manos esperando a ver que les había traido su amigo en esta ocasión

Al abrir la caja, encontraron numerosos broches, a lo mejor no eran la gran cosa, pero estos en su mayoría o eran para la ropa, o para el cuerpo, eran especiales, pues en estos, residia el símbolo de la familia real… el emblema imperial, dichos solamente eran entregados… por el emperador, en persona, cada quien tomo el suyo, y tan pronto paso el momento, el panda cerro la caja, y encaro a su maestro… pero… nuevamente, su atención se perdió... sintió un disturbio… una fluctuación … que le hicieron enderezarse en su lugar, y como era de esperarse, se giro en dirección a Shuo y Lee… pero no eran ellos quienes llamaban su atención… sino algo que había detrás de ellos, mas específicamente, alguien, hermanos se vieron unos a los otros, antes de mirar a su hermana mayor… como era de esperarse, Tigresa les hizo señas para que se apartaran, y eso hicieron, sin rechistar, y dejaron a la vista del panda, a una pequeña cachorra, que tan pronto se vio desprotegida, empezó a mirar de un lado a otro buscando alguna cobertura… pero fue tarde, pues de manera inmediata, esta se vio frente a frente, con el guerrero dragón

El panda no dejaba de inspeccionarla con sumo cuidado, pero con una expresión serena en su rostro… pronto, el miedo que Lía sentía, que dicho miedo era mas por admiración, que por temor a la persona frente suyo… a mente de ambos, algo hizo click, y las miradas entre los dos se intensificaron de manera algo peligrosa… para Shuo y Lee, asi como para Tigresa… el miedo de Lía desaparecio, y dio unos cuantos pasos pequeños hasta el panda, estaban cara a cara… a pocos centímetros de entre si… algo en los dos… les despertaba la curiosidad… pero junto a ello, una montaña gigantesca de sentimientos… en Lía el interés por saber quien era el panda… quería conocerlo aun mas… algo le transmitia confianza sobre el mismo… una confianza que no podría explicar o ser igualada, mas que la que le tiene a su madre, y en Po… ira… tristeza… furia… rabia… pero sobre todo… interés, en la cachorra… sentía, de algún modo que la conocía de antes, y el sentimiento de querer protegerla, se hizo presente, no había sentido algo similar antes, pues… algo le hacia querer dar la vida por ella, incluso la pequeña se había fijado en lo que había en la cintura de Po, una especie de, vara metalica, bastante corta, pero de aspecto pesado (El sable de luz de Anakin) … pero la mente del panda se vio interrumpida por sus pensamientos

_**"Es mas linda asi de cerca… vaya… a crecido bastante"**_

\- Ejem… va a hablar señor o prefiere que lo haga yo – hablo la cachorra, haciendo que Po saliera de sus pensamientos, pero junto a eso, una muy pequeña sonrisa se le formo en los labios, y estiro una de sus manos hasta la misma

\- Lo siento señorita, es un gusto conocerla, yo soy Po ¿Y usted es? -

Imitandole, en el tono de formalidad, y seriedad, le tomo de la mano, y las estrecho como dos adultos serios – Mi nombre es Lía señor Po, el gusto es mio

_**...¡Pffffffffff hahahahahaha!**_

Las risas por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar, y asi, Tigresa, empezó a luchar por no permitir que una sola lagrima fuera derramada por su parte… estaban frente a frente… mirándose… y eran tan ciegos que no se daban cuenta de como era la situación completa… _**"Como voy a decirles… como les puedo decir… como lo va a tomar… tal vez el venir haya sido un error… pero… Lia ya no puede… no quiere, cada dia pregunta mas y yo… ya me estoy quedando sin ideas… y aunque me duela … Po tiene el mismo que ella en saberlo… solo que… no creo ser capaz de poder decírselos ahora"**_

Tan pronto el panda se aparto, para dar el reporte a su maestro, los demás se acercaron hacia Lia, aclamándose cada uno como el Tio, o Tia, favorito, claro que esto asustaba a la pequeña cachorra, y asi, esta empezó a retroceder, buscando refugio detrás de su tio Shuo, quien obviamente le ayudo a esconderse Tigresa se acerco deprisa para apartarlos, pues sabia que a Lia no le gustaba ser tan el centro de atención, y mientras esa situación se daba, Po se daba una pequeña vuelta por el patio junto a su maestro

\- ¿Entonces, como termino la situación en la ciudad capital?

\- Quedo bien, aunque se me aseguro que no habrían problemas de ahora en adelante, prometieron llamarme en caso de conflicto… por cierto, su majestad el emperador envía saludos maestro

\- Quisiera agradecérselos de forma personal, pero no todo se puede en esta vida… Guerrero dragon, me siento muy orgulloso de ti, hasta ahora no he tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo … tal vez porque no lo sentía totalmente asi… pero ahora, lo puedo hacer… me has demostrado, que eres mas de lo que en un principio pensé de ti… me alegro de ser tu maestro

\- Y a usted le agradezco, por no haber perdido la ve en mi… aunque fui muy difícil para usted… le agradezco haberme perdonado mis errores… y el permitirme seguir aquí con ustedes

El panda rojo negó con la cabeza, y siguieron con su charla, hasta que algo en la mente del panda, le hizo nuevamente Click

_**¡DIABLOS!**_

El grito fue suficiente para sacar a todos de sus pensamientos, y asi, vieron al panda gigante corriendo hacia la entrada por la que previamente, había hizo acto de presencia, pero antes de siquiera alcanzarla, fue que una figura, joven, no pequeña, pero si joven, entro, cargando una mochila ciertamente pesada, que tan pronto estuvo ahí, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, pero cuando se logro enderezar, se dio cuenta, los demás en conjunto, que no se trataba de mas ni de menos, que de una bella tigresa de pelaje blanco, rayas un poco irregulares, y vestimentas algo extrañas… algo viejas y rotas, pero suficientes para ella, el panda, rápidamente estiro su zurda hacia la muchacha, y la mochila que cargaba se le retiro de encima, utilizo la derecha, y le acerco un contenedor de agua, como una cantimplora de madera, llena de agua, tan pronto la tuvo cerca, bebio de manera profunda, y algo desesperada, hasta la mitad de esta, pues el resto, se lo dejo caer encima, jadeos pesados, y profundos salieron de sus pulmones, y Po, rápidamente, se le acerco, y arrodillo a su costado, dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda

\- Lo siento sabionda, se me olvido que venias detrás de mi ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- M-M-Maaa…Uuuugggh… - Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de como estos eran Azules, un azul bastante claro, no demasiado pero si notorio, Po, quien no se le apartaba, llamo alguno que otro gruñido involuntario por parte de Tigresa – Maestro… el que construyo este lugar… no tenia sentido en sus piernas… o mas bien, dudo que siquiera las tuviera

_**¿Maestro? **_Resono, a la cabeza de todos, aun mas en Tigresa, la que dejo de gruñir… aunque cierta reptil lo escucho_****_

\- Jmjmjm… tranquila, te acostumbraras, con el tiempo, hasta lo veras como un buen ejercicio

\- Ni loca maestro – En eso, recibió algunas cuantas caricias por parte del panda, quien se puso de pie, y con ayuda de una de sus manos, esta lo hizo igual, ambos, se dieron cuenta del centro de atención que habían formado, fue asi, que el panda gigante se aclaro la garganta, la tigre se enderezo en su lugar, y al caminar Po, esta camino junto a el, se detuvieron tan pronto estuvieron frente a todos

\- Lamento la sorpresa maestro… pero… les presento a … la sabionda – Esto recibió una mirada algo molesta de la jovencita, quien le solto un pequeño codazo en el costado, esto hizo soltar pequeñas carcajadas al panda, quien solamente le sobo de nuevo entre las orejas, y retomo la conversación – Lo siento… les presento a la joven Ahsoka

\- Ahsoka Tano… la aprendiz del maestro Po, es un placer conocerlos a todos – Tomo en manos la postura previa a la reverencia, y asi, esta bajo la cabeza, por completo, con una gracia y una firmeza increíbles

_**¿¡APRENDIZ!?**_

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 


	2. Capitulo 2: Conversando

Ningun personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de como me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

Capítulo 2: Conversando

En la cocina de la casa hogar… era todo un espectáculo, pues no había ni uno solo de los miembros de los 5 furiosos que no estuviera buscando ganarse la atención de Lia, ya fuera Mantis mostrándole sus agujas de acupuntura favoritas, Mono regalándole de sus galletas, Vibora dándole muestras de baile bastante rapidas o breves, o incluso Grulla que le escribia poemas lindos y tambien graciosos, Po, sin embargo, que estaba cerca y preparando los vegetales necesarios para preparar el almuerzo, Ahsoka junto a el, quien a pesar de estar concentrada en ayudarle a su maestro en todo lo que podía, tambien esperaba la _**"Conversación" **_que su maestro y el maestro Shifu le habían mencionado después de su declaración, aunque… no estaba totalmente concentrada, su atención divagaba en ocasiones hacia el panda gigante… ella lo sentía, su interior, estaba en conflicto, su mente no estaba donde debía estar, al igual que su corazón, intento averiguar si le ocurria algo en especial, mas sin embargo, no logro siquiera atreverse a hablarle de manera franca o directa, mas sin embargo… el ruido llamaba todavía mas su atención, asi que, sin mas, encaro a Po, y se reverencio ante el

\- Maestro, si esta de acuerdo, ire con los demás… quiero conocer un poco mejor a la pequeña

_**"¿Qué?"**_

Resono a la mente del panda, quien salio de sus propios pensamientos, y volteo a verle, para entonces asentirle, dándole su permiso debido a irse, asi mismo, alegre y sonriente, se aparto de a un lado de su maestro, y se fue a buscar un lado junto a Lia, teniendo un cuidado extremo pues, no la quería asustar como los demás probablemente estaban haciendo, aunque al verla, Lia no tardo en darse cuenta de su presencia, y asi, le sonrio, y le acerco el jarrón de galletas, una acción no tan esperada, pero bien recibida, pues Ahsoka le correspondio, y asi, tomo una, la cual se apresuro a comer, pero con calma…a Lia esa jovencita le llamaba bastante la atención, pues por alguna razón, sentía una conexión involuntaria entre ambas, similar a la que tiene con Po pero, diferente, y menos intensa

\- Estas galletas están deliciosas… en Kenshi no tenemos galletas asi – Intentaria la cachorra decir, pues a su mismo tiempo, estaba limpiándose el hociquito con sus antebrazos

\- Ni en la ciudad imperial… aunque bueno, eso no es de esperarse, y por sobre todo, no soy la mas adecuada en opinar respecto a eso… jamas he tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar galletas o golosinas de este tipo – Comento Ahsoka, quien nuevamente, tomo una galleta mas, antes de saducirse las manos y recostar la cabeza sobre sus antebrazos

La atención de los machos presentes se fue sobre de Ahsoka, quien al notarlo, se enderezo en su silla, y aclaro su garganta, para entonces tomar la mejor postura y tono serios posibles – Claro que, no los necesito, ahora que conoci a mi maestro, se que mi vida va a cambiar, por completo

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar, Lia se apresuro a tragar la ultima galleta que había tomado, para entonces dejar el jarrón a un lado, y sentarse sobre el borde de la mesa, fijando la mirada sobre la muchacha tigre a quien no le dejaba de sonreir – Digame señorita Ahsoka ¿Cómo es la ciudad imperial?

\- … Es un lugar, maravilloso… para quienes se pueden permitir una vida ahí… con grandes casas y edificios por doquier, abundante en puestos ambulantes de comida y artículos bellos… pero en sus rincones mas oscuros hay… hambre, enfermedad y tristeza… - A cada ultima palabra que solto, le agrego un cierto tono roto, des esperanzado… triste…

Para que pudiera seguir hablando no dio tiempo a seguir, pues una de las manitas de Lia, sujetaron una de las suyas, la diferencia de tamaños era demasiado evidente, pero esto solo tomo desprevenida a la joven aprendiz, quien dirigio la mirada sobre la cachorra, y en sus ojos, solamente vio dibujada la compasión y la serenidad… algo que solamente había visto en otro par de ojos, tomo la manita de la cachorra, y le dio un pequeño beso a la misma, antes de ponerle su segunda mano encima, y acariciarla con suavidad y cariño, justo como Tigresa solia hacerlo cuando se lastimaba

\- Y… ¿Cómo es Po como maestro? Me imagino que ya te habrá dado alguna clase o algo similar cuando estaban viniendo hacia aca – menciono Grulla, quien en su momento, miraba de reojo al panda, este seguía metido en lo suyo, preparándose a cocinar

\- Es… mmmmmhhhmmmm, no me siento comoda con el presente para hablar de esto pero… le tengo confianza… el es un buen maestro… hasta el momento, claro que suele ser algo precipitado en cuanto a la forma de enseñarme, pero consigue muy buenos resultados, y aunque me cueste admitirlo… siempre se sale con la suya

\- Los alagos no harán que tu próxima clase sea mas suave sabionda – Replico el panda, quien en ese momento, tenia un tazon de Dumplings en manos, suficientes, demasiados mas bien, y sin mas, dejo estos cerca de Lia, de Ahsoka, y claro, que los demás tambien, las dos primeras no tardaron en comer, tanto como Ahsoka como Lia, empezaron a reir con la boca llena, eran… casi como gemelas

\- Lo siento, solo intentaba ser honesta con los muchachos – Inocencia invadio tanto su mirada como sonrisa, claro que Po se preparaba para reprenderla en el acto, pero rápidamente Lia se abrazo a su cuello, y pegaron caras, esto para aumentar la efectividad de la mirada anti regaños, que Lia aparentemente conocía muy bien

_**…¡Tum-tum Tum-tum Tum-tum!**_

Los demás no daban crédito a lo que ocurria, en su principio, se pensó que el panda no caería en tal cosa… pero lo hizo, fue entonces que dejo caer los hombros, y negó con la cabeza, este se dio vuelta, y regreso a cocinar, Lia y Ahsoka se separaron de entre si, para entonces darse un High-Five entre las dos, junto a una sonrisa bastante complice… y no tardaron en explotar a carcajadas… Si, eran igualitas

\- Oye, Lia, que tal si nos platicas un poco mas sobre ti, como… que cosas te gustan hacer, eso – Dijo Vibora, quien nuevamente se vio enroscada en el cuello de Grulla, Lia se lo pensó un poco, pero asi fue, que con ayuda de Ahsoka, se termino por subir en la mesa, tomando un dumpling mas, el cual empezaba a comer, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro

\- Pues, veamos, adoro practicar Kung fu, justo como mi madre – Sonrisita inocente, junto a un movimiento de pie sobre la mesa para marcar círculos y formas irregulares

_**"Es hija de tigresa" **_Fue todo lo que fue a resonar en mente de todos, menos de Ahsoka, quien apenas y estaba entendiendo alguna que otra cosa que quedaba por ahí en el aire

\- No me gusta cuando me dicen pequeña… me gustan las artes marciales, el color verde es mi favorito, mis comidas favoritas son los fideos y el salmon … tengo cuatro añitos – Señalo con sus deditos – Y tengo la facilidad de meterme en problemas 5 veces como minimo al dia… para ser una tigre grande y fuerte algún dia

\- Cielos… eso es bastante interesante… mas lo ultimo, me recuerdan a cierta persona – Mascullo Mantis, quien de reojo veía a Po, este obviamente sintió la mirada del insecto sobre el, por lo que uno de los dumplings salio disparado desde el tazon, hacia su cara, tumbándolo de encima del hombro de su amigo primate – ¡Ay!

\- Y… porque dices que no te gusta que te digan pequeña – Fue lo que pregunto el panda, quien ya tenia la olla encendida, el agua adentro, y lo demás empezó a prepararlo, cortando y rebanando verduras y vegetales, mientras preparaba la mezcla para los fideos

\- Porque eso me molesta… es… irritante, en casa de todos los tigres yo soy la mas bajita… incluso para mi edad siempre han dicho que soy muy pequeña… y por eso los niños suelen burlarse de mi … siempre – Intentando contener su tristeza, Ahsoka se apresuro en tomarla de debajo de sus bracitos, y lentamente la dejo caer sentada sobre su regazo, no la tiro, sino mas bien la deposito en este, antes de llevar un dedo a su nariz, y darle un piquetito pequeño a esta

\- Tranquila pequeña, esta bien ser diferente, no tiene nada de malo, como mi maestro me dijo una vez, ser diferente, solamente nos ayuda a nosotros mismos a ser mas especiales a nuestro modo

Dichas palabras de la aprendiz, hicieron que las miradas se fueran sobre del panda… este aunque no lo pudiera evitar, empezó a sonreir cuando escucho _**"Mi maestro" **_y mas escuchar esa frase, que no dudo en decirle el dia en que la conocio… aun recuerda ese momento… una asustada pero dañada y atemorizada Tigresa… con un enlace especial en la fuerza, y en un estado de necesidad que no podía ignorar, aunque, su viaje por los recuerdos duro poco

\- No pasa nada… después de todo, al final fueron ellos quienes terminaban llorando – La malicia se hizo presente en su rostro, una malicia algo atemorizante, que hizo tragar grueso a la mayoría de presentes, mas su atención nuevamente se fijo en como Lia reia rápidamente por las expresiones de algunos – Jajajajaja…Sus…Sus caras jajajajaja!

Una mano sobre su vientre, y la otra en su boca, tanto había sido que incluso estaba empezando a patalear mientras seguía en el regazo de Ahsoka, esta solamente arqueo una ceja, pero no pudo contenerse, cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de algunos, entendio el porque de su risa, y le acompaño, solo que mas suave y controlado que la cachorra… se hizo contagioso bastante rápido, pues los demás le siguieron a ambas en la risa, menos Po, quien solamente negaba con su cabeza, pero internamente… era diferente, moria de risa, mas sin embargo, debía mantener compostura… cosa en la que fallo rotundamente tan pronto una voz conocida se hizo escuchar desde la puerta de la cocina

\- ¿A que se deben tantas risas? – Las risas no pararon pero si se fijo la vista en la entrada de la cocina, sin mas, Lia, quien salto del regazo de Ahsoka, corrió a su madre, pero se detuvo en seco y regreso a donde esta estaba, pidiéndole un favor al oído, fue entonces cuando a la misma, le entrego 4 galletas, y asi, la menor se regreso a correr a brazos de su madre, quien la cargo

\- Mira Madre, el tio Mono me ha dado de sus deliciosas galletas secretas – Al hablar, empuñaba dichas golosinas frente al rostro de su madre, soltando en ese momento, risas bastante breves, antes de frotar narices las dos juntas

\- ¿Enserio y que impulso tal acto en ti, Mono? – Al escucharle, el primate bajo los hombros, incluso reia en voz baja para si mismo

\- Que te puedo decir… la niña es una ternurita, no le puedo decir que no a esa cara – La maestra del estilo del tigre, bajo a la pequeña al suelo, justo frente a sus piernas, y mientras esta degustaba de una galleta que su misma hija le dio, esta tambien se terminaba las otras tres, mientras el maestro Shifu, le encaraba, terminando frente a ambas

\- Y dime Lia ¿Tienes conocimiento o entrenamiento formal en el Kung fu?

Tigresa quiso apresurarse a responder, pero fue vencida por Lia, quien rápidamente se le acerco y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, aunque, pronto a su idea se le llego una idea, y en su rostro, una expresión triste y afligida, obviamente fingidas, llegaron a apoderarse de su carita

\- Si maestro Shifu… pero mi mami no me deja entrar mucho … dice que aun soy muy pequeña para aprender – Dijo, en un tono evidente de tristeza… manipuladora, pero tristeza al final, cosa que Tigresa, y se cruzo de brazos, viéndole con los ojos entrecerrados

\- … Que niña tan manipuladora y buena actriz tengo de hija heee.~ - Intento desviar la atención de Lia, pero esta solamente se encogio de hombros, y rio un tanto nerviosa, la desaprobación en el rostro de Shifu se hizo presente, y este dio pasos pequeños hasta la madre

\- Tigresa, tu entrenabas incluso desde los 5 años, y a un niño con interés en aprender jamas se le debe negar la oportunidad, estoy seguro de que esta pequeña niña de aquí puede ser mas capaz de lo que piensas – Abuelo consentidor iniciado

\- Pero maestro, ella es aun pequeña, y no quiero que se lastime en esas cosas…

Al panda rojo que a nada estuvo de responder, fue interrumpido por el panda gigante, quien rápidamente, se alejo de la estufa con la olla de agua hirviente, acercándose a la mesa, a la cual dejo encima su cucharon de cocina preferido, para entonces aclararse la garganta, y asi, llamar la atención de todos, Lia incluida

\- Es cierto que tienes tus motivos para querer evitarle ese mundo… aun… pero el enseñar es un privilegio, uno que no todos los maestros se pueden dar el lujo de ejercer, y no veo correcto que tu teniendo la oportunidad y las ganas de esta pequeña niña esperando sea lo mas adecuado… además, es una chiquilla ruda

Las palabras del panda dejaron perplejos a la mayoría, a todos en realidad, menos a Lia, o a Ahsoka, la primera simplemente estaba agradeciendo con los ojitos de cachorro al panda su apoyo, al igual que le admiraba que creyera en ella lista para intentar un entrenamiento mas forma, y Ahsoka… solamente tuvo en mente _**"Mi maestro… es bastante sabio" **_

\- El guerrero dragon a dado a relucir un punto importante… y uno que se debe tomar en cuenta ¿Qué dices Lia? Quieres conocer el salón de entrenamiento del palacio

La misma cachorra, asintió con enorme fuerza, y asi fue que sin pedir permiso a su madre, o esperar a Shifu, salio corriendo sobre sus cuatro patas… aunque se regreso rápidamente, y sin siquiera verse como algo esperado, tomo una de las manos de Ahsoka, y jalo de esta intentando llamar su atención, la cual tan pronto recibió, le dijo en un tono tanto suplicante como suave – Ven con nosotros, podríamos entrenar juntas

A esto, la joven Tigresa no supo que decir, aunque claro, esta rápidamente volteo a ver el rostro aun vendado de su maestro, quien rápidamente, le hizo señas con la mano, dándole el permiso de ir, fue asi, que se levanto de la silla, y mientras Lia jalaba de su mano, ambas salían de ahí acompañadas del maestro Shifu, Tigresa gruño entre dientes, y Po regreso a su labor en la cocina, aunque claro, teniendo la atención fija sobre Tigresa, la misma tomo asiento a la mesa, y por igual, recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte de la serpiente, obviamente, la expresión en Tigresa fue molesta, pero cuando vio a Vibora, entendio a que venia tanto enfado

\- … Mira, si, se que tal vez debi de haberla traido desde antes… pero por favo, entiendeme tu tambien… además, no se porque te molestas, fuiste la primera en saber de ella

_**-Clank…click…clack…clock-**_

El sonido del metal, tocando el suelo no se hizo esperar en llamar la atención de los maestros, quienes buscaron el origen del sonido, y fue una cuchara, que Po voluntariamente había dejado caer al suelo, y ahora, estaba apretando el puño con bastante fuerza, se le notaba en como algunas pequeñas venas se le remarcaban en la misma mano, pero eso poco importo, pues incluso pudieron ver alguna que otra taza de porcelana romperse, junto a algunos cuantos otros utensilios de metal retorciéndose y volviéndose nada en cuestión de segundos… el miedo invadio a los maestros, a la mayoría, Mono y Mantis ya habían echado a correr, Grulla por igual… Vibora aun se lo estaba pensando… noto la forma preocupada… y atemorizada en la que Tigresa estaba viendo a Po, por lo que solamente paso la cola por encima de su mano, y acaricio esta suavemente para mantenerla tranquila estas se vieron entre si … la serpiente todo lo que reflejaba era un _**"Estaras bien" **_y sin mas, salio disparada fuera de ahí, la tensión desaparecio, y Po, solto su poco, antes de empezar a tambalearse un poco, la misma mano que cerro, se la llevo a la cabeza, intentando relajarse… pero no fue de ayuda, pues pronto esa mano, fue sujetada por otro par, Tigresa, rompió la distancia entre ambos tan pronto cerro las puertas de la cocina el panda, algo sobresaltado, giro a verle, pero no hubo nada… no miedo, no palabras, no movimiento, nada, solamente se estuvieron viendo uno al otro en silencio…

Las manos de la Tigresa divagaron un poco sobre la mano ajena, y pronto, esta se vio apartada de la misma solo para seguir a lo largo y ancho de su brazo, lleno de musculo y dureza, subio las manos lentamente por su hombro, y cuello, hasta llegar a las vendas en su cabeza, las cuales, sin pedir permiso alguno, empezó a retirarle, el panda quería apartarla… quería detenerla y gritarle por lo que había hecho… pero no podía siquiera moverse o formar alguna palabra coherente… en el ultimo giro de los vendajes, este giro la cabeza, evitando que Tigresa le viera, mas la ultima venda había caído al suelo… esto no solo molesto a la felina, sino tambien la preocupo, tenia miedo de encontrarse con algo horrible, pero tenia que verlo, por lo que una mano se poso sobre el hombro del panda, intentando hacer que este se diera vuelta

\- Dejame ver…

\- No… no quiero y no voy a dejar que nadie lo vea

\- Po… no te comportes como un niño pequeño, y déjame… ver – esto ultimo fue en un tono mas amenazante que relajado, pero el panda, simplemente no se negó, esta vez, no por miedo, o por molestia o fastidio, sino porque… de todas maneras, tarde o temprano se tendrían que dar cuenta…

Tigresa, paso la mano de su hombro, hasta su mentón, sujetando este entre el índice y el pulgar y a oídos del panda un suave susurro… deprimido, pero evidentemente preocupado _**"Por favor" **_… ante una voz de esa forma, no se podía negar, mucho menos a SU voz… por lo que lentamente, el panda se giro para encarar a la maestra, y fue ahí entonces cuando se encontró con el motivo de tanta preocupación… no se veía tan severo, pero a Po, le habían dejado una cicatriz demasiado grande en el rostro, de su lado derecho, una que iba desde su ceja, hasta por debajo del ojo en la mejilla… aunque el ojo estaba intacto… cuando vio los dos… juntos otra vez… su corazón parecia estar por pararse… pues latia a una velocidad fuera de lo normal, su respiración se hizo demasiado pesada y constante, y sus pupilas se estaban dilatando…

\- …Po… ¿Qué fue lo que te-

No se le permitio seguir hablando, pues sus labios prontamente se vieron atacados por los labios del panda gigante, mas no fue lo único que sucedió, las manos de Po sujetaron las impropias, y con todo su cuerpo, empujo a la maestra del estilo del tigre a la pared mas cercana, donde hizo acto de retenerla, mientras el beso que al principio, se tomo como un contacto pequeño, se empezó a hacer mas apasionado… Tigresa no dio crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no se tardo nada en reaccionar a la situación, y claro… que empezó a corresponder el beso, las manos que le sujetaban de las muñecas, pronto se liberaron, tan solo para sujetar estas mismas, y entrelazar dedos apretando de estos con una fuerza desesperada y ansiosa, la respiración que tenia antes ahora era mas rápida, y sobre de todo, daba contra la cara del panda, este gesto fue regresado por el mismo, quien después de unos momentos, se vio separado del beso

Quiso formular alguna palabra para que el instante no fuera tan tenso, pero, todo lo que obtuvo, fue una lamida sobre los labios de parte de Tigresa, quien no solo le solto las manos ahora, sino que se le fue encima, regresando el beso que previamente le había dado, pero esta vez, con ella en la delantera, aunque parte de su consciencia le hacia sentir mal… pues el pensamiento de Lia se le paso por la mente, no le dio demasiada importancia… espero años… para sentir aquello que no había sentido, desde hace demasiado tiempo, Po intentaba de manera algo desesperada apartarse para tomar aire, y aunque lograba tener su boca para si mismo unos instantes, incluso su cuerpo le obligaba a pegársele, de nuevo y a seguir asi… la desesperación… el deseo… la ansiedad, y la necesidad de no parar hasta que les llegara la muerte por falta de aire les estaba llenando la mente a ambos, pero llego un punto, en el que no se pudo mas, y separándose, mas no soltándose, pues el panda tenia a Tigresa sujetada de la cintura y por detrás de la espalda, mientras que Tigresa, tenia la pierna derecha en alto, frotándose y sujetando por momentos la cintura del panda… sus miradas cruzadas, sus jadeos de uno impactando en la cara del otro y de regreso la velocidad de los pechos de ambos subiendo y bajando no era normal, no sabia cuando tiempo habían estado esperando por un momento asi otra vez

El panda fue el primero en reaccionar, y pego tanto su frente como su hocico a los de Tigresa, cerrando profundamente los ojos, mientras que sus manos se apartaban de su espalda, y fueron a dar sobre las mejillas de la felina, ninguno daba cuartel, a los jadeos y las profundas bocanadas de aire que tomaban, incluso en mas de una ocasión tragaron grueso por aquello recién sucedido, mas pronto, las orejas de la felina, se levantaron en cuanto la derecha, se vio opacada por los labios de Po

\- Te…Yo te…Te eche de menos…Te extrañe mucho Tigresa

La voz del panda, estaba perturbada, en mas de un solo aspecto y sentido, pero eso no le molestaba, y tampoco le causaba desagrado… pero las lagrimas en los ojos de ambos empezaron a picar, y amenazaron con abandonar de manera involuntaria los ojos de ambos, pero eso se vio en el olvido, cuando Tigresa levanto la mirada, y volvió a besar los labios del panda, con un poco mas de rapidez que antes, pero sin despegarse de el, incluso fue que oculto la cabeza por debajo de la contraria, frotando y pegando la mejilla al blanco y calido pecho de este, aunque, tambien una textura demasiado rara, se aparto nuevamente, y con las manos, aparto parte del pelaje del panda, un sinfín de heridas sanadas y alguna que otra cicatriz adornaban el cuerpo del panda, aunque estas estaban bien ocultas en el pelaje de este

\- Pudiste habérmelo dicho… debiste… habérmelo dicho… no tenias porque ocultarme algo como eso

Tigresa, quien estaba revisando esas heridas, pronto se vio apartándose del panda, esto para tragar ligeramente grueso, y asi, su atención se fijo sobre el panda… tenia miedo de que este supiera como era la situación real… el miedo invadia su mirada, pero algo en sus ojos, le dejaron entender que Po, desconocia demasiado aun… sobre Lia… sobre sus orígenes…

\- ¿Por qué tendría que habértelo dicho? Una mujer debe tener secretos para variar – Intento escucharse, pero el panda se apresuro a hablar

\- Eso no te excusa de que me mintieras…

\- Pero si yo ti no te he mentido en nada

\- Tigresa… estuve esperando meses por ti… no… espere, años para verte otra vez… tal vez no lo hubiera entendido, pero me hubiera gustado que lo hablaras conmigo siquiera…

\- Po, no es tan sencillo como posiblemente estas pensando, entiendeme que yo tuve mis razones

\- Si… razones que seguramente no están justificadas por completo – Se apresuro a mencionar, esto de algún modo molesto a la felina, pero el enojo se fue, cuando este nuevamente, le dirigio la mirada, y busco en sus ojos, respuestas, respuestas a preguntas que tenia, pero una de esas, salio de sus labios abiertamente - … El padre de Lia… ¿Quién es?

Tigresa, se quedo petrificada en su lugar… La voz de su hija se hizo presente cuando escucho esa pregunta, pues no era la primera vez que la oia, y aunque ninguno de los dos, lo sospechara, o se diera cuenta incluso, habían sido observados por un par de ojos azules claro, que con la suficiente cautela, salieron fuera de ahí, en dirección, el salón de entrenamiento

\- … Lo siento Po, pero no puedes saber eso… punto final, no lo sabras y listo… ahora… deberías seguir con lo que… hacias, yo, ire a ver como esta mi hija

El panda, quiso detenerle, o decir algo en ese momento, mas… no pudo, no tenia las agallas suficientes para hacerlo, y asi, entonces, fue que solto con sumo cuidado a Tigresa, quien se dio la media vuelta, pero fue detenia por una mano sobre su muñeca, la regreso con el, y le solto un beso mas en los labios, cosa que no intento evitar siquiera… y cuando se separaron, el panda solamente pudo sonreírle de manera abierta

\- … Bienvenida a casa maestra Tigresa

Fue todo lo que dijo el panda, y este, le solto, antes de recoger los utensilios en el piso, y seguir cocinando… claro, los limpio un poco y siguió, Tigresa… salio de ahí, y tan pronto se logro apartar de la puerta por fuera, se recargo sobre una pared, y el sonrojo que estuvo reteniendo le coloro la cara por completo, mientras los dedos de la zurda le tocaban los labios, y su boca por si sola, reacciono mordiéndose el inferior… se perdió de mucho, y aunque las lagrimas aun querían salir, no las dejo, y solamente opto por relajarse tan bien como pudo, e irse al salón de entrenamiento

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


	3. Capitulo 3: Padre e Hija

Ningun personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de como me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

Capitulo 3: Padre…e… Hija

Tan pronto Tigresa se había retirado… la puerta de la cocina nuevamente se abrió, y en esta… un par de figuras felinas hicieron acto de presencia, el panda, quien no tardo en diferenciar el aura de cada una, empezó a sonreir un tanto burlon, mas sin embargo, solamente dejo todo listo en la olla, a la cual, le había agregado ya, los fideos, solamente darse la vuelta… y encarar sonriente a Lee y Shuo… quienes le veian, con expresiones y miradas asesinas, si no fuera la de Lee, la de Shuo se volveria todavía mas intensa… pues parecia lanzar sables de los ojos… mas a esto, Po no reacciono, y solamente se cruzo de brazos por frente a su pecho

\- … Hello There – Fue lo primero, y posiblemente lo ultimo que saldría de la boca del panda, por el momento

Ambos tigres querían hacer algo… que posiblemente le traería problemas a ambos… pero se tenían que aclarar las cosas, y si no era por las buenas, seria por las malas, Shuo no tardo en tronarse los nudillos, y en entrar a la cocina, Lee, quien se quedo en la puerta, cerro estas, no con seguro, pero si se aseguro que nadie pudiera entrar, y ahora, ambos, a cada extremo de la mesa, empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente al panda, este ya solamente había suspirado de manera bastante derrotada, pero sin embargo, solto el candado en sus brazos, y estos los dejo a cada costado

\- Debo suponer, que vieron lo que sucedió

\- Exacto… no eres mas que un estúpido actor aprovechado de mierda… - Respondio Lee

\- ¿Aprovechado porque? … Oh… porque demostre que a pesar de lo que me hizo y lo que hace… yo aun la amo… si eso es ser aprovechado, entonces si… a mucha, honra – La guardia empezó a subirse, y su zurda lentamente estaba bajando hasta su cinturón, mas específicamente, a su sable de luz

\- Ella es madre… es una temida guerrera, y una respetada gobernadora… tu ya no tienes nada que ofrecerle panda…

\- En eso se podría debatir… y… Lo siento muchachos… pero no voy a retroceder y si tienen problemas con ello _**–Fluuuush-**_ adelante… arreglemos esto como se debe – La hoja en su sable de luz, no fue difícil de distinguir sobre su pelaje blanco y negro, al igual que en sus ojos

Ante esto, ambos hermanos detuvieron su avance, el ver aquella infernal hoja imparable, simplemente lleno de miedo sus corazones… mas sin embargo, Shuo no parecia querer arrepentirse

\- … El dia… que pelees sin usar tus tontos trucos Jedi… te arrepentiras de siquiera haberme provocado panda…

\- El dia en que eso suceda… moriré con tus garras en mi cuello… y mi sable enterrado en tu corazón gato roñoso – La hoja de su sable apunto hacia el rostro del felino, y esto, ya simplemente había sido el colmo… mas no era el momento ni el dia

Ambos hermanos, sin mas, empezaron a retroceder, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la cocina, esta misma la abrió Lee, y ambos se dispusieron a salir al salón de entrenamiento, lo cual, hubiera salido tranquilo, mas sin embargo, el llamado del panda _**"No olviden su mesa" **_les hizo voltear, y dicha mesa, salio volando a velocidades increíbles sobre ambos hermanos, esto les asusto lo suficiente para que apuraran el paso, pero dicha mesa jamas llego a la puerta, solamente, alcanzo a cubrir la misma unos segundos, antes de que esta se regresara hasta su lugar original

_**…Si los felinos lo estaban amenazando… era porque ellos se sentían amenazados… no podría esperarse por completo pero, lo entendio, y en su rostro solo se formo una sonrisa algo juguetona respecto a la situación… mas sin embargo… Tigresa seguía queriendo evitarlo… tal vez… mantenía alguna relación con alguien en Kenshi… o algo similar… tal vez esperaba al padre de Lia… eso… solamente lo devasto otra vez… ¿Deberia discernir en sus sentimientos?... ¿Deberia… dejarla ir?... Si amas algo déjalo libre, si regresa, es tuyo, pero si no es que nunca lo fue… Tigresa regreso, pero… con una adicion muy interesante… asi… que sentido tiene esa frase ahora…**_

Para cuando reacciono en realidad… sintió algo mojado pasar por su mejilla… esto le hizo llevarse una mano hasta la misma, y al limpiar, se reviso… gotas… ¿De agua? Busco de un lado a otro, hasta dar con una sarten brillante y limpia cercana, la cual sujeto frente a su cara… solo para descubrir que estaba llorando… si el haber llorado por 5 años no era suficiente… ahora lo estaba haciendo otra vez… dejo caer la sarten al suelo, y asi, una silla detrás suyo, se acomodo, y este se dejo caer en la misma, sus lagrimas no tardaron en correr libremente, su mismo cuerpo tenia espasmos de magnitud convulsión, y tan pronto cerro los ojos…empezó a sollozar, enterrando las pocas garras que tenia, en la mesa, arrancando alguno que otro pedazo de madera de la misma, pero sus extremidades se volvieron gelatina temblorosa, y sus orejas, cayeron por completo, junto a su respiración que se torno dificultosa, hiperventilación… pero cuando logro relajarse, escucho un enorme estruendo, pues un monton de cosas, menos la olla de la cena, cayeron al suelo… y solamente se llevo las manos al rostro, cubriendo este muy apenas, empezando a maldecirse a su mismo

_**"…No se que hacer…"**_

**En el salón de entrenamiento**

El resto de 5 furiosos, estaba ya en sus practicas de la tarde, aunque con una muy pequeña diferencia, y es que ninguno se estaba concentrando en realidad, pues la atención se había ido sobre de Lia, y Ahsoka, ambas jovencitas estaban recibiendo una ardua pero bien alegre platica por parte de Shifu, sobre las artes marciales, aunque… no parecia estar emocionando a las infantes, principalmente por lo siguiente, Lia cabeceaba, y Ahsoka… bueno… ella era caso perdido, se había dormido sin mas contra la pared, mientras que Lia estaba sentada en un circulo que había formado al cruzar sus piernas

\- Y esos solo son los fundamentos básicos… ahora jovencitas déjenme contarles de…Niñas… - Ronquidos - … Niñaaas – Mas ronquidos todavía- ¡NIÑAS!

La expresión de cada una se vio reaccionando rápidamente, Lia tropezando y cayendo se levanto de encima del regazo de Ahsoka, la cual intento ponerse de pie, pero al tropezarse con la pobre de Lia, esta cayo de cara al suelo, mas se reincorporo rápidamente del mismo, y ambas, con su mejor postura firme y seria se quedaron frente al maestro, pero por algún motivo, Lia empezó a balbucear

\- Dos por una dos, dos por dos cuatro dos por tres seis – Un ligero golpecito recibido en la nuca por parte de la cola de Ahsoka, le hizo reaccionar, volteo a ver a la misma un tanto molesta, pero al entender lo que sucedia, lo dejo ser y sonrio ante su abuelo – Amm… ¿Qué pasa abuelito?

\- … ¿Alguna de las dos siquiera escucho lo que dije?

Entre ambas alumnas, se dirigían las miradas, Lia buscando apoyo en Ahsoka y Ahsoka lo mismo... visto desde ciertos aspectos… ambas jovencitas eran totalmente iguales, a cierto ser de blanco y negro, mas sin embargo, en el rostro de Ahsoka, se le formo una cara de "_**Tengo una idea" **_y aclarando su garganta, llamo la atención del maestro Shifu

\- Que el Kung fu, fomenta, la confianza, la disciplina, la paciencia, el control, y la humildad

-… Hm…Muy…bien señorita Ahsoka

En cuanto el panda rojo se dio vuelta, el alivio llego al pecho de ambas, Ahsoka acomodo su pata en el lado en el que Lia se encontraba, esta sin voltearle a ver, levanto el brazo, y chocaron palmas, sonrisas bastante complices llegaron a sus rostros, y siguieron de cerca al maestro Shifu… y detrás de ellas el resto

\- Quien lo diría, la hija de la poderosa maestra Tigresa, se queda dormida en clase – Fue el primero en hablar, el primate, quien era acompañado de su complemento, Mantis en el hombro derecho – De Ahsoka lo entiendo… después de todo, Po es su maestro, pero Lia

\- Oigan, relájense, ambas vienen de un arduo y cansado viaje, están en su derecho de sentirse cansadas y adormiladas – Replico Vibora, quien estaba descansando sobre el lomo de Grulla

\- Pero yo aun no me creo que Po de verdad tenga una aprendiz… y… me pregunto tambien ¿La estará entrenando como a nosotros… o como… el? – Pregunto Grulla, haciendo que cada uno se detuviera en su camino

\- ¿Como el? – Mantis se había volteado en el hombro del primate, el cual se había dado vuelta para encontrarse con el, un suspiro molesto se le escapo, y asi, este nuevamente, giro para encarar al ave – ¿Estas diciendo que tal vez la esta entrenando como a un… Jedi?

\- No quiero suponer nada… pero tal vez si… digo… Po es capaz… hasta donde tengo el entendido… el es el único, y tal vez espera encontrar a alguien como el -

Grulla dio un punto… no tan bueno, pero se debía empezar por algo, la atención se fue sobre de Shifu, quien había mandado a llamar al primate, este dejo que Mantis bajara de su hombro, y se subiera en el sombrero de Grulla, asi, este apresuro el paso hasta su maestro, los demás le siguieron, y al llegar, vieron a una Ahsoka sujetando un sable ninja de madera la misma hablaba con Lia, e incluso bromeaban entre ellas… se estaban haciendo un poco inseparables, aunque solamente se conocieran de hace unos minutos… oh horas ya, el dia estaba pasando un poco rápido, incluso se contaban anécdotas entre ellas

\- ¿Si maestro? – Shifu en su momento le había lanzado un sable de madera similar al de Ahsoka, quien lo atrapo, y sostuvo en sus manos

\- La señorita Ahsoka me ha pedido entrenamiento en combate con arma… aparentemente, fue una de sus primeras lecciones del maestro Po… y ya que usted de cierto modo, conoce el tema, tal vez pueda ayudarle de Sparring, Señorita Ahsoka, puede empezar

Dicha Tigresa, al verse siendo llamada, le dio un pequeño suspiro al aire, antes de recibir animos de la pequeña Lia, con quien se dio la libertad de chocar manos, y se levanto del suelo, encaminándose hasta quedar frente al maestro, a quien se le reverenciaba de manera respetuosa, antes de empuñar el sable en sus manos, Lia ya se había hecho un buen asiento en el suelo con algo de tela y arena que se había encontrado por ahí, y ahora, el brillo en sus ojitos había aumentado, pues estaba esperando a ver un combate desde que llego, Mono, regreso el saludo, y ambos, al enderezarse, empuñaron sus sables

\- Maestro Mono, le voy a pedir, que no se contenga… deme lo mejor que tenga

\- Estas segura muchacha… si te lastimo no quiero tener problemas con Po – Burlon, el primate empezó a caminar a su alrededor, Ahsoka le siguió, ambas miradas fijas sobre la otra

\- Completamente… puedo con esto – Replico la joven aprendiz

…Cuando los pasos se detuvieron por parte de ambos, el silencio se hizo presente, por todos lados, Lia estaba al borde de su asiento improvisado, y su colita se agitaba con enorme fuerza, pero la espera había terminado, Ahsoka fue la primera en atacar, Mono en bloquear, aunque el aspecto de la Tigresa la hacia parecer… algo flaca y débil, era todo lo contrario, empujaba el sable con bastante fuerza, y sus sables hacían retumbar la madera en manos de Mono, y asi, una reacción en cadena empezó, pues la joven aprendiz, no le dio cuartel al primate, a quien atacaba con una velocidad impresionante, denotando una serie de movimientos, que pertenecían a cierto alguien en ciertos aspectos, a esto, Mono apenas y tenia la fuerza o la concentración suficiente, para bloquear los ataques, y con los que no podía, los esquivaba, incluso en mas de una ocasión pego un brinco leve para evitar la pierna rayada que amenazaba con tumbarlo al suelo, seguiría, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que sin mas, dando un golpe a la mano del primate, este lanzo su sable al aire, y al caer este, fue atrapado por Ahsoka, quien los empujo a cada lado del cuello de Mono, amenazando con cortárselo… mas las aparto rápidamente, sujeto ambos en una mano, y lentamente, le ofrecio la mano para que se levantara… con una sonrisa sumamente alegre y amigable… era una mirada… angelical… bastante linda, el primate le tomo la mano, y se levanto, fue entonces que le entrego su sable, y nuevamente, se reverencio frente a el

Fue un combate, bastante bueno a opinión del maestro Shifu, volteo a ver si es que Lia había puesto atención, y no dio crédito a lo que estaba observando… la pequeña estaba temblando de pies a cabeza ante lo que había visto… y no tardo, en correr hasta Ahsoka, a quien se le abrazo de las piernas, esta sorprendida, bajo la mirada, y al encontrarse con ese par de ojitos brillantes, solo bajo una mano, para acariciarle la cabeza con sumo cuidado y cariño

\- Eso… Fue…¡INCREIBLE! ¡FUE EL MEJOR COMBATE DE ESPADA QUE HABIA VISTO EN MI VIDA! ¿Quién te enseño a pelear de esa forma? – Aunque Ahsoka quisiera responder, no podía hacerlo, pues mas y mas preguntas salían de la boca de la infante, esto, no le molesto, solo dejo el sable en el suelo, y se quedo sobre una rodilla mirándole de frente

Tigresa, quien había llegado en hace cosa de nada, vio parte del combate… y por algún motivo, al ver a Ahsoka pelear de esa manera… le hicieron ver recuerdos vagos de cuando Po peleaba por su cuenta, lleno de gracia, precisión, y determinación, incluso, al momento de parar, esta se parecia demasiado a el… perdonando la vida de su enemigo, y ayudándole a tomar un nuevo camino en su vida, aunque pronto se vieron acompañados de Shuo y Lee, quienes estaban entrando como si nada

\- Y ya llegaron los mejores tios del… mundo… ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Shuo, al ver como era que Lia tomaba el sable, e intentaba levantarlo, pero para ella, era ligeramente pesado, no demasiado pero si soltaba un golpe casi que se caia con este, sin embargo, Ahsoka se puso detrás suyo, y tomando sus manitas con las propias, empezó a ayudarle en algunos movimientos, para guiarla

Viendolo desde cierto aspecto, Ahsoka era casi como la hermana mayor que Lia no tenia, o que nunca hubiera pedido, esto, de cierto modo… molestaba a Shuo, no quería que pasara demasiado tiempo junto a Lia… aunque lo que mas le preocupaba, era el idiota de su mano, quien estaba mirando de forma embobada… estúpida… tal vez algo lujuriosa, a la Tigresa de ojos azules… debía admitirlo aunque no le gustara, Po tenia una estudiante bastante linda… atractiva seria la palabra mas adecuada posiblemente

Tigresa estaba junto a estos, y solamente negaba con la cabeza por las expresiones que de la nada los dos idiotas de sus hermanos tenían, y a nada estuvo de golpearlos, pero algo la detuvo, una pequeña descarga eléctrica, tanto sobre ella como sobre los otros dos, esto haciéndoles separarse de entre si, cuando voltearon a ver que había sucedido, se encontraron con un lobo blanco algo extraño… y bajito de un ojo azul, y el otro rojo, este no hablaba, pero en su mano estaba sujetando una especie de baston eléctrico, y tan pronto estos abrieron camino, este entro al salón… sin decir palabra alguna, mas en su cuello, tenia una especie de pizarrón, amarrado con un lacito bastante comodo y delgado

\- Disculpen, perdón, con permiso, disculpen, muchas gracias – Seguido de este, un lince, sumamente delgado, de un pelaje dorado bastante brillante, este vestia de ropas ligeras, comodas, y bastante formales y poseía en sus cuencas, ojos amarillos semi brillantes, el lobo… ropas casuales, de estilo despreocupado, y relajado… aunque, el lince se detuvo, y lentamente, se giro, para encontrarse con Tigresa, esta la veía molesta, pero al notar quien era, esa expresión se relajo un poco - … No puede ser… Maestra Tigresa…¡Señorita Tigresa! Oh, alabado sea el creador, ha regresado

El lobo, quien ya se había adelantado, se detuvo en seco Y se dio vuelta, al encontrarse con aquella sorpresa que no había notado del todo, empezó a emitir sonidos de alegría desde su garganta, y rápidamente, se regreso todo el camino hasta Tigresa, atrapando a esta en un abrazo bastante alegre, y fuerte, haciendo que se levantara del suelo, e incluso le daba vueltas sin que pudiera negarse

\- Artu…Artu Artu ya ya, yo tambien te extrañe, pero bájame – Intento replicar la felina, quien pronto cuando se vio en el suelo, empezó a recibir un monton de sonidos y gruñidos por parte del mismo lobo, aunque los otros dos no le entendieran, o siquiera supieran porque lo hacia, Tigresa parecia comprenderlo – Oye, cuidadito con tu lenguaje lobo – nuevamente, recibió mas gruñidos de parte de este, pero cuando se relajo, se le acerco, y abrazo de nuevo, esta vez mas tranquilo - … Sigues siendo el mismo por lo visto

\- No lo puede culpar maestra, después de todo, yo tambien la extrañe, al igual que todos – Replico el lince, quien obviamente, estaba sonriente, y expectante a lo que ocurria

\- Lo se Tripio ¿Dónde estuvieron? Ahora que me doy cuenta, no los vi cuando llegue

\- Oh, debe ser por que estábamos en el pueblo, Artu insistió en que seria bueno conseguir sabanas nuevas, con los frentes frios que vienen, es lo mas ideal – este, nuevamente reacciono ante la situación, y se giro, lentamente hasta dar con el maestro Shifu – Disculpe maestro Shifu, pero me preguntaba si el maestro Po, ya ha regresado

\- Lo hizo señor Tripio, se encuentra en estos momentos en la cocina ¿Algo importante que mencionar?

\- Posiblemente no señor, pero tenemos noticias para el, algo importantes aunque … ¿Uh? – Su mirada se había desviado, nuevamente, esta vez hacia Ahsoka… pero mas importante, sobre de Lia… se acerco temeroso a ver… sus sospechas se respondieron, y asi, la alegría empezó a invadir su rostro, y rápidamente, señalo y llamo a Artu con su brazo derecho – ¡Artu… Artu ven pronto, ya esta aquí, ya llego!

Aunque los primeros momentos del llamado, el lobo no reacciono al escuchar las ultimas palabras por parte de su amigo, se solto rápidamente de Tigresa, y corrió a donde este se encontraba… ambos al estar hombro con hombro, miraron expectantes a la cachorrita, y claro, que esta se dio cuenta de como la estaban observando, se asusto un poco, y busco refugio detrás de Ahsoka, al notarlo, Tripio se puso de rodillas, junto a Artu, estos intentando dar el menor sentimiento de peligro posible

\- No tengas miedo… anda, sal de ahí… yo soy Sir Tripio, Bilingüe Traductor Relaciones Exteriores… y el, es mi complemento, Artu Ditu…

Con bastante desconfianza, Lia salio de detrás de Ahsoka, y se acerco… claro, que con cuidado y en silencio, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, la mano del lince fue a dar sobre su cabeza, y acaricio esta con bastante cuidado y afecto, pero la aparto, pues no la quería molestar, Artu, por otro lado, parecia estarse conteniendo lo mejor posible por no tumbar a la pequeña y usarla de oso de peluche, en su contrario, fue que busco de un lado a otro, en su pantalón y en su chaleco hasta dar con una muy pequeña bolsita de tela, la cual le entrego a Lia en sus manos… en un principio, esta la olfateo profundamente, pero no percibio nada, pero cuando agito la bolsita, se dio cuenta de que eran monedas

Sus orejitas se levantaron, y su emoción se hizo mayor, abrazo el cuello del lobo de forma momentánea, y después, salio disparada fuera del salón de entrenamiento, el lobo se quedo totalmente rojo en su sitio, con humo saliendo de sus orejas, aunque, Tripio, confuso, giro a ver a su compañero, y pico el hombro de este para llamar su atención

\- Disculpa mi buen amigo, pero, le acabas de dar mis – Gruñido, gruñido gruñido, risita – Pero… eso lo estaba guardando para – Gruñido, risa, antes de carcajearse – Oh…tu pequeño bribon, es la ultima vez que te dejo a cargo del cambio – Risitas, y mas carcajadas, antes de que ambos se pusieran de pie – Bribon

\- Tripio… acaso… ¿ya conocían a Lia o que? – La voz de Shuo, le hizo reaccionar, y asi mismo, Artu y el lince giraron para verle, a esto, ambos asintieron - ¿Cómo?

\- Desde hace mucho, sabíamos que era bonita, pero nunca pensamos que lo seria tanto asi

\- Momento… Tripio, la pregunta la reitero… ¿Cómo sabían de Lia? – Esta vez, hablo Tigresa, dando un paso al frente para sobrepasar a sus hermanos

\- Ah, pues el maestro Po nos conto de ella

\- Me imagino que pasaron a la cocina antes de venir aquí no es cierto – Dijo Shifu, no muy lejos de ellos dos, acompañado de los 5 restantes

\- No señor, recuerda su viaje de hace años, el dia en que regreso, nos costo trabajo, pero logramos hacerlo hablar, bajo la promesa de no decir nada, pero ahora que están aquí, no veo el problema en ello

\- Problema en que… gato – Esta vez, Lee y Shuo hablaron al unisono, dando pasos bastante pesados al frente

Ahora, la atención de todos estaba recidiendo sobre estos, y claro que… eso los hacia sentirse un poco… insignificantes

-.. Ou… ammm… este… yo… Artu… - Gruñidos de desaprobación, antes de negar con su cabeza - … ¿Corremos? – Gruñido de afirmación, y asi, como alma que se los lleva el diablo, salieron corriendo del salón de entrenamiento, seguidos a buena distancia por los felinos de Kenshi

**De regreso, a la cocina**

Un deprimido oso, estaba terminando los preparativos de la cena… con una lentitud y un aire de tristeza encima, habían panes de frijol sobre la mesa, y la sopa, ya estaba pronto a nada de estar lista… sus orejas estaban caídas… ni siquiera escucho cuando la puerta se había abierto, y tampoco escucho a la pequeña que a la mesa se había subido, y empezó a comerse los panes, claro que miraba con atención la olla de los fideos

\- ¿Tu los cocinaste? – La voz tranquila y aniñada de la cachorra, hicieron que el panda se girara lentamente a ver detrás suyo, ese pequeño rostro sonriente e inocente que le provocaban mariposas en el estomago, solamente, asintió ante su pregunta, y asi, se dedico a seguir cocinando, pero pronto, se aparto de ahí, y empezó a hacer otras cosas, algunos extras para la sopa… Lia lo veía con ojos de interés, pero mas que eso… confianza… cariño… y seguridad… se sentía segura estando cerca de el - ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

El panda, quien detuvo sus acciones, volteo a verle, y solo, le dedico una sonrisa, bastante amplia y asintió, a su petición – Porque no pasas los platos, la sopa ya casi estará lista y podremos comer – Regreso su vista al frente, y asi, con las orejas atentas, escucho los pasitos de Lia ir desde la mesa, hasta el estante donde estaban los platos, mas sin embargo… no escucho mas que forcejeos y brinquitos de la misma … pronto no escucho nada, y eso, le hizo apartarse de lo que hacia, y cuando volteo a verle, se encontró con una cachorra derrotada sobre un monton de cajas que suponían aumentar su tamaño - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No alcanzo… estoy enana – Fue todo lo que respondio, antes de soltar pataditas al aire, soltando aires de tristeza, antes de bajar las orejas

Pero sus pensamientos, fueron detenidos, cuando un par de fuertes y grandes brazos, la sujetaron, y la dejaron lentamente sobre los hombros del mayor, un miedo gigantesco invadio su corazón, y se aferro con garritas, brazos y piernas a la cabeza y cuello del panda, haciendo que este se tambaleara un poco, y se quejaba por las garritas, mas, no la bajo, ni tampoco la aparto, al contrario, llevo sus manos hasta las manos mas pequeñas, frotando y sujetando estas con cuidado suficiente para intentar transmitirle confianza

Fue difícil… pero pronto a oídos de Lia… llego "_**No tengas miedo… jamas te soltare" **_…el miedo en su mirada se redujo, y el agarre de sus garras y extremidades se vio reducida, fue asi, que Po, difícilmente, le solto de las manos, para sujetarla de los tobillos, con cuidado, aparto las cajas en el suelo, y ya que Lia estaba a la altura del estante donde los platos estaban, los alcanzo, tomo varios, y se los paso a Po, este los sujeto en sus manos, y utilizando la fuerza, llevo estos a la mesa, cada plato acomodado frente a cada silla

El sonrojo en Lia estaba desapareciendo… muy apenas, pero por igual, se dejaba recostar con la cabeza sobre la de Po, frotando esta bastante, pues su pelaje era extremadamente suave, calido y comodo… el miedo a las alturas, se fue tan pronto le había escuchado hablar, y ahora, el sentimiento de seguridad, se veía intensificado en ese momento, claro que su, curiosidad pronto se encendio, y mientras juntos acomodaban la mesa esta se dio la libertad de hablarle

\- ¿Hace mucho que entrenas en el palacio? – Pregunto, llegando a jugar con las orejitas de Po

\- Hace casi unos 8 años aproximadamente

\- ¿Tienes un movimiento de Kung Fu Favorito? A mi me fascina la garra de fuego del Tigre – Se apresuro a mencionar

\- Mi movimiento favorito… es mi movimiento especial la llave Dactilar Wuxi – Menciono, mientras que ahora, estaba preparando un poco de agua, limón con chia, dos de azúcar, y mezclar bien – Lia… se que ya nos hablaste un poco de ti … pero que tal si me cuentas mas sobre ti

\- ¿Sobre mi? – Se pregunto, mientras estaba a nada de morderle la oreja al panda gigante, apartándose de esta, junto a que Po, la bajaba con cuidado de sus hombros, y la sentaba en el borde de la mesa, a buena distancia para que no se cayera, y a ello, el panda solo le vio de frente y le asintió, incluso acerco de nuevo las cajas de antes para sentarse y estar mas a su altura… fue mejor idea levantarse de ahí, tomar una silla, y tomar asiento… aunque estuviera en forma, mejor no tentar su suerte – Pues… ammmm… veamos… - Mientras lo pensaba, se bajo de donde estaba, con cuidado obviamente, camino de un lado a otro, cerca del panda gigante…en realidad, no sabia que decir, pero pronto, fue que salio disparada hacia este, y de un hombro, se dejo caer sentada sobre su regazo, esto sorprendio al contrario, mas no se quejo, y tampoco busco apartarla, al contrario, le puso una mano por detrás para evitar que cayera, y su brazo libre, lo recargo sobre lo que tuviera mas cerca y a su altura – mis maestro de kung fu favoritos… son el maestro Mono, Mi Mami y… Ammmm… usted

A esto ultimo le agrego un pequeño tono de voz temeroso… cosa que acompaño un sonrojo y una sonrisilla bastante nerviosa, mientras picaba sus deditos entre si… en Po, un sentimiento gigantesco de orgullo le hicieron inflar el pecho… ya antes había llegado a escuchar a los niños que lo admiraban, junto a eso, tuvo un club de fans… pero que Lia lo dijera… le hacia tener sentimientos todavía mas intensos que cuando esas situaciones se dieron, claro que tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, que ya no escucho a la pequeña hablando, anécdotas, entre otra que otra muy pequeña y corta historia… cuando volteo a verla, esta soltaba muy pequeños golpes al aire, no tan precisos o certeros… pero no le importaba… pues su corazón, latia a cada movimiento y palabra que soltaba… aunque su atención y sentido auditivo regreso cuando vio el rostro de Lia deformarse hasta ser una expresión triste y deprimida

\- Y por eso, es que… no tengo… amigos por alla en Kenshi… todos siempre se burlan de mi… me dicen enana… fea… femonemo… adefesio … y… tampoco tengo amigas, a ninguna… le gusta jugar con figuras de acción – A cada palabra, un sentimiento roto y deprimido llego, y aumento a cada vez que hablaba

Pronto, lo inevitable sucedió, y Lia comenzó a sollozar en tono bajo… el corazón de Po… se partio en ese momento… _**"Ayudala" **_fue todo lo que a su cabeza llego, pues cargo a la pequeña en sus manos, y con sumo cuidado, la subio hasta la mesa, en esta, la pequeña cachorra se vio confundida, pero entendio que paso… tan pronto sintió la mano derecha del panda acariciando su mejilla izquierda, limpiando en ocasiones las lagrimas que salían, y en la zurda de este, un pañuelo apareció, el cual utilizo para limpiarle el otro lado… pero lo hacia con una suavidad… con un cuidado… una delicadeza, y una dedicación, que solamente un padre… puede ofrecer…

\- … Un bello rostro como este, no merece estar lleno de lagrimitas… - Cuando le limpio, se acerco, y le tomo de las mejillas por ambos lados, y le sonrio, el rostro de Lia seguía triste, pero no le apartaba la mirada de encima – Ahora… escúchame… tu Lia, eres una cachorra preciosa, hermosa, y si los demás te molestan, es porque te tienen envidia… pues estoy seguro, de que ellos quisieran ser tan lindos y adorables como tu lo eres… además… no tienes porque preocuparte por lo segundo… yo jugare contigo, en realidad, tengo figuras de acción… que tal si las traes y jugamos con ellas un rato

Intentando animarla por lo todos los medios posibles, la tristeza en el rostro de la cachorra pronto la abandono, por una sonrisa pequeña, mientras que esta misma, se buscaba limpiar el moquito y las lagrimas restantes con su ropita, Po se apresuro a limpiarla, y cuando aparto su pañuelo y la mano, esta se lanzo sobre de su cuello… rodeando el mismo por completo, ocultando su carita y cabeza debajo de la cabeza mayor…nuevamente…el corazón del panda parecia detenerse… y nuevamente, su cuerpo reacciono de manera instintiva, rodeándola con ambos brazos para mantenerla pegada a el, y por si fuera poco, le daba muy pequeños pero calidos besos sobre la cabeza, entre las orejitas y donde alcanzara, para tranquilizarla… aunque su resultado fue diferente, pues la menor, empezó a ronronear mientras que se frotaba contra el pecho del mayor, esto para demostrar su gratitud y aprecio a su ayuda y apoyo… cuando se separaron…la mirada de ambos se cruzo

Un verde… reunido con el verde original… ahí mismo… la mente de los dos, dejo de pensar… y el instinto… los domino… las manos de Lia, temblorosas, y algo dudosas, se fueron sobre el hocico de Po, sujetando y acariciando este suavemente, por donde deberían estar sus bigotes, y por sobre de su mismo hocico, incluso una manita suya subio, y acaricio la línea de la cicatriz que tenia en el rostro… Po, ante estas acciones, cerro los ojos, y dejo que la menor hiciera su voluntad, podía sentirlo… su corazoncito estaba latiendo al mismo ritmo e intensidad que el suyo, pero todo se volvió aun mas confuso, cuando la naricita de Lia, se pego y froto sobre la de Po, quien no abrió los ojos, solamente, correspondio a su frote, con la misma lentitud y cariño que el

…Se separaron, y nuevamente, cruzaron miradas, la sonrisa de Lia se hizo aun mas grande, y esta salio corriendo hacia la habitación del panda

\- ¡Pido a Tigresa! … ¡YA ME PERDI!... No… Mentira… ¡Ya las encontré!

La risa en Po no se contuvo en lo mas minimo cuando la escucho con tales ocurrencias, pronto la cachorra regreso, con dos figurillas, una era de Tigresa, y la segunda, era la suya, pero en una versión diferente a la original, pues esta tenia Tunica, y estaba sujetando su sable de Luz, nuevamente, se busco sentar en el regazo de Po, y juntos, empezaron a _**"Pelear" **_con las figuras, aunque estuviera divirtiéndose, la mirada de Lia estaba divagando un poco, hasta que dio al objeto que colgaba de la cintura del panda, asi mismo, detuvo el juego, y estiro una de sus manitas al mismo, no lo alcanzo, pero igual, Po, lo sujeto en su mano, lo saco de su cinturón, y lo sostuvo frente a Lia

\- ¿Esto es lo que te interesa? – Lia asintió… y le sonrio, pero su atención estaba fija sobre aquel objeto

\- ¿Ese es tu sable de luz verdad? – Asintio el panda, y nuevamente, Lia trato de alcanzarlo… y lo logro, Pues el panda se lo había entregado, con cuidado claro, pues tan pronto este la solto, las manitos de Lia cayeron al suelo, de lo pesada que era, incluso tuvo que hacer un poquito de fuerza, era mas pesada que el sable de madera… pero por mucho – ¡Uuuuuuffffff! ¡Esto….Esta…Muy…Pesado!

\- Jmjmjm lo sabia – Nuevamente, lo tomo en sus manos, y lo sostuvo, antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa, y dejar que Lia siguiera admirándolo un poco mas, aunque esta pronto se giro, y encaro al panda detrás suyo, quien se confundio por la forma en la que le veía - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tu… ¿Antes salias con mi mama? – Esta pregunta, fue un poco mas difícil para responder, por parte del panda, pero no lo iba a negar… asi que solamente, asintió ante su pregunta - ¿Y que paso?

\- Pues… paso lo que tenia que pasar pequeña… tu… mama se fue a Kenshi… y yo me quede ahí… estuvo con tus hermanos… tu abuelo, y entonces conocio a tu padre y…

\- Y… ¿terminaron por mi culpa cierto? – La tristeza regreso a su rostro y voz, pero el panda regreso a hablar, haciendo que se enderezara -

\- No pequeña… no fue asi como sucedió… de hecho… yo tampoco se que paso… pero bueno, supongo que si regreso, fue por algo… asi que, tranquila, y no te sientas afligida ¿Esta bien?

Ante estas palabras, la cachorra, nuevamente sonrio, y continuaron con el juego de hace un rato – Lo pregunte porque… había encontrado unas cartas entre sus cosas…cartas de tu parte … y eran algo… cariñosas… pero cursis~

Al final de la oración, la cachorra parecia estarse burlando, esto hizo que una ceja por parte del oso se arqueara, y le viera con una mirada un tanto desafiante - ¿Con que te estas burlando he? – Lia asintió, y pronto, el panda la ataco, con numerosas cosquillas a su barriga, claro que aun tenia un brazo detrás suyo para evitar que se cayera, para pronto, cargarla y dejarla sobre la mesa, apartando algunos platos para seguir con su _**"Castigo"**_ a modo de diversión, algo en su risa, causaba que su corazón se acelerara de alegría y gusto, Lia pataleaba, e intentaba cubrirse con las manitas, mas no podía, simplemente Po le podía mas – Una disculpa jovencita

\- Yaaaaa jajajajajaja ya por favoooojojojojor lo siento no me quería burlajajajajajajr~ por favor ya no mas

No se contuvo, y para cuando se detuvo en sus acciones, cargo a la cachorra en sus brazos, y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire, esto no paro sus risas, sino que las hizo sonar todavía mas fuerte, y claro… aunque era arriesgado, o se meteria en problemas por ello, lanzo a Lia al aire, esta, no parecio prestarle atención al asunto… al contrario, abrió los ojos, y al ver al panda… abajo esperándola… la hizo desear el caer, para ser lanzada nuevamente, y atrapada por el… porque sabia… que el iba a estar ahí pese a todo

**Mientras tanto, fuera de la cocina**

Un atemorizado Lince, junto a un preocupado Lobo, no pudieron correr mas, pues a la puerta de la cocina se habían detenido a recoger un poco de aire en sus pulmones, pero los gruñidos al otro extremo del pasillo, les hicieron enderezarse… cuando vieron las miradas en los tigres, empezaron a temblar, y uno al otro, se abrazaron, y cerraron los ojos esperando la golpiza de su vida… aunque, a orejas de cada uno, las risas de la inconfundible voz de Lia, llegaron… Tigresa, quien era la mas interesada en encontrar la fuente a estos sonidos, se fue hasta la puerta de la cocina, y entre abrió la misma… solo para conmocionarse con lo que estaba viendo…sus hermanos al ver por igual, empezaron a llenarse de pánico… de miedo… de ira… pronto al sitio, llego el resto de maestro, Ahsoka por delante

\- ¿Qué están viendo? – Pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, fue entonces, que con mucho cuidado, se metio por debajo de Tigresa, y se asomo, para entonces, ampliar su sonrisa con la escena

Po y Lia estaban conviviendo bastante, comían juntos, platicaban, e incluso Po la cargaba y la hacia dar alguna que otra vuelta por la cocina, incluso, la sostuvo en sus manos, y la hacia dar vueltas de arriba hacia abajo repitiéndole de un momento a otro _**"¡Lia, estas volando!...La poderosa Lia puede volar" **_aunque la ternura invadio por completo a los presentes, a Tigresa, fue otra cosa… punzadas… fuertes y agresivas, atravesando su corazón una y otra vez mientras los veía asi… tan unidos… tan iguales… tan… tan… Padre e Hija… aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando escucho a Lia por dentro decir _**"Y que paso entonces!?" **_el grito sono a forma de miedo, pero era todo lo contrario, emoción, pues Po le había empezado a contar sobre una historia de una misión algo vieja, pero mientras lo hacia, este sujetaba su sable de luz, el cual había salido, y lo utilizaba para apuntar, y hacer movimientos, claro, alejado de Lia para no lastimarla

\- Entonces ahí estaba yo… rodeado de guerreros lobo, todos tan fieros y peligrosos, desde el mas pequeño al mas grande… la lluvia no dejaba ver claramente el panorama… ¡y de la nada! _**–PAM- **_un rayo cayo, justo sobre un pequeño grupo de lobos, aproveche su distracción, y me lance al ataque, estos dispararon sus flechas contra mi, pero con mi sable de luz, logre destruirlas y con la fuerza, las desvie, el jefe, líder de todos los lobos blandio una especie de espada de Jade, que por alguna razón, hacia frente a mi sable de luz… con los resagados y restantes miembros de su ejercito… se enfrento a mi... su habilidad con la espada era formidable, pero obviamente, no logro derrotarme, al soltar su espada… este cayo al suelo… y se trago algo… que no supe que era… pero de su boca empezó a salir espuma… y… bueno, dejo este mundo, aunque ahora, los lobos restantes de esa ocasión, ahora llevan vidas mas tranquilas… y la espada… reside en el salón de los héroes

\- … Baaaaaarbaroooo – Los ojitos de Lia, se podía ver irradiando la emoción, y la admiración ante la situación, Po, desactivo su sable de Luz, y este, lo sujeto a su cintura, Lia no le quitaba el ojo de encima, incluso era que se picaba los deditos entre si, antes de suplicante e inocente, preguntarle - ¿Me enseñarías a utilizar el sable?

\- Tal vez luego, primero, tienes que ganar musculo en tus bracitos nena, no quiero que a tu primer golpe te vayas con todo y el sable al suelo

\- Oyeeeeee! – A esto, respondio con un pequeño golpecito jugueton al costado del panda

\- Okey okey… lo siento, princesa

Un ruido, llamo su atención, y por mero instinto, Po termino por sujetar y activar nuevamente su sable de luz, con Lia detrás de el, estiro la zurda a la puerta, y con un jalon dominante, esta se abrió de golpe, haciendo caer a todos los que en ese tiempo estaban recargados en la puerta, Ahsoka, Shuo, Lee y Tigresa, los demás estaban parados en el pasillo como si nada, a lo que el panda suspiro cansado, y guardo nuevamente su sable de luz

\- Una invitación, no era necesaria saben

Fue todo lo que dijo, y asi, este camino de regreso con Lia, esta al tenerlo cerca, lo sujeto del brazo, y se le trepo a los hombros, simplemente ya no se le podía despegar, nuevamente, todos se levantaron, y empezaron a tomar sus lugares, con Po y Lia como anfitriones, pues Lia tomaba los platos, y los llenaba, mientras que Po, utilizando la fuerza, los acomodaba frente a cada uno, pronto, los últimos dos platos, estuvieron listos, Pero Lia sostuvo uno en sus manitos, y Po, el otro en las suyas, se fue a sentar, frente a Tigresa, dejo su plato en la mesa, y tomo sus palillos, Lia por su parte, dejo el tazon sobre la cabeza del guerrero dragon, y empezó a comer por igual, de su lado de la mesa, Ahsoka, Tripio, Artu Grulla y Vibora, les complementaban, en un extremo de la mesa, dirección a la puerta, Estaba Shifu, y del contrario, estaba Mono junto a Mantis y frente a Po, Tigresa, Shuo y Lee, quienes no le quitaban la mirada al panda y a su sobrina… Tigresa ya tenia un mal sabor de boca de por si, y ver a Po tan pegado a Lia… le preocupaba

\- Po… ¿No te molesta cargar a Lia?

\- Nop, en lo mas minimo – Respondio, como si nada, y siguió comiendo, su mirada ocasionalmente se iba sobre de Lia, a quien buscaba llamarle la atención, pero esta estaba simplemente concentrada en su sopa

La cena fue bastante tranquila, de principio a fin, bromas, anécdotas, charlas ocasionales e incluso alguna que otra pelea boba entre Lia y cualquiera de los presentes, la cena termino, los platos fueron recogidos, y estos mismos, fueron lavados entre Ahsoka y Po, pues en un momento dado, Tigresa le pidió a Po dejarla en el suelo… aunque quería debatir en ello… era tarde y debía prepararse para dormir, durante su rato de soledad, Ahsoka noto como el conflicto en el interior de su maestro era mayor ahora, de un modo especialmente peligroso… pero profundo

Tan pronto terminaron, de lavar, juntos, emprendieron su camino a las habitaciones, aun había gente fuera de estas, pero no le tomaron demasiada importancia, entraron a la habitación de Po, este ya le había dicho a Shifu la situación, por lo que se verían obligados a compartir hasta que la habitación de Ahsoka estuviera preparada, el dormiría en el suelo, y ella en la cama, y justo cuando estaba entrando a la habitación, una manito le jalo del pantalón, y obviamente, este detuvo, y volvió la mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose con una sonriente cachorra que le estaba esperando, esto llamo la atención de los que aun no entraban en sus habitaciones, pero Po, poco le importo, y se puso de rodillas junto a el

\- ¿Qué ocurre Lia?

\- Pues, nada, me preguntaba, si seria mucho pedir un besito de buenas noches – la inocencia en su mirada, era pura, y sus palabras llegaron a oídos de todos, y mas que negarse, Po, solamente la levanto del suelo, dejándola a una altura similar a la suya aun estando este sobre una rodilla, para luego pegarle un enorme, sonoro pero tierno y calido beso en la frente, luego uno en la mejilla y el ultimo en la mejilla libre, antes de bajarla de nuevo al suelo – Descansa Lia… por cierto … tengo algo para ti – Este entro en la habitación, por solo unos segundos, a su mano, fue a dar un muñeco de panda, algo, viejo, pero limpio… este mismo lo miro por breves instantes, antes de regresar con la pequeña, y entregárselo en las manos, quien lo recibió con extremo cuidado – Ten… algo me dice que tu lo cuidaras mejor que yo

Lia, no sabia que decir, estaba recibiendo un regalo de alguien que apenas conocía, pero que ya sentía demasiado cercano a ella, no lo rechazo, en su lugar, lo apego a su pechito con enorme fuerza y lo estrujo, mientras se meneaba de un lado a otro como toda niña emocionada por un juguete nuevo … - Gracias Po – Nuevamente, la mirada de ambos se cruzo, y sin soltar el peluche, el cual tenia un pequeño sonido de chillido al ser movido o estrujado, le brinco encima, y le abrazo por el cuello, dicho abrazo fue correspondido, pero no duro demasiado, pues pronto se dio vuelta a su habitación… que era la de su madre – Buenas noches

\- Buenas noches a ti Lia – Se puso de pie tan pronto esta entro al cuarto de Tigresa, miro de reojo a Tres felinos, al fondo del pasillo, a estos solamente les asintió un instante, y luego, entro en su habitación, cerrando las puertas detrás suyo

Dichos Tigres, tomaron de ambos brazos a su hermana, y la jalaron fuera de ahí, de regreso a la cocina, donde aun había una linterna encendida por suerte

\- Shuo, habla, que fue lo que sucedió ahí

Tigresa, solamente se enfurecio, y aparto de manera brusca los brazos de sus hermanos de los suyos, para entonces acomodarse el chaleco, y la ropa, antes de cruzarse de brazos – No paso nada, ya dejen de exagerar las cosas

\- Exagerar las cosas…Tigresa, te vimos… te oímos, sabemos que se besaron – Menciono Shuo

\- ¡Si lo saben entonces porque me hacen este ridículo cuestionario!

\- Porque este ridículo cuestionario es demasiado importante como para dejarlo asi como asi en el aire… ¿Le vas a decir o no?

\- Le voy a decir, cuando yo me sienta lista, y cuando Lia este lista – Replico la mayor, seguida de Lee

\- ¿Cuándo Lia este lista? … Es que acaso no los viste jugando y riendo juntos … Lia jamas se había reido de esa manera… ni conmigo, ni con Shuo, ni siquiera contigo…

Para esto, el otro hermano se había apartado, de brazos cruzados y mirada apartada, pero mas que nada… frustrado… molesto… enojado… gruñon incluso – Esto es inaudito… para empezar no tendríamos porque estar aquí

\- No, tu no y tu no deberían estar aquí, fui yo la que quiso hacer esto, fui yo quien le quería presentar a Lia su verdadero padre, les di la opción de quedarse y ambos par de inútiles insistieron en venir

\- ¡Porque lo mas seguro, es que lo ultimo que sabríamos de ti, vendría a nosotros en forma de carta! Ese panda maldito no se merece en lo mas minimo la atención de Lia… ni siquiera la tuya…

\- Ese panda maldito… es su padre, imbécil… ¿Algo hicieron ustedes dos verdad? … por algo están tan molestos … o hablan ahora mismo… o les voy a dejar sin descendencia

El miedo, nuevamente atrapo los ojos de ambos Tigres… obviamente, se llevarían represarias por lo que paso, pero tenían que hablarlo, y Lee, fue quien solto la lengua – Cuando te fuiste al salón de entrenamiento… nosotros… quisimos intimidar al panda… de ser el caso… apartarlo de ustedes dos con algo de… persuacion ruda

\- …¿Qué hicieron que hijos de su pu-

\- Pero no paso nada… ni siquiera pudimos ponerle un dedo encima … el muy cobarde saco su sable de luz

\- Pues menos mal, porque de otro modo, ustedes par de imbéciles estarían muertos para ahora mismo… escuchenme bien… yo hare esto… con o sin su aprobación, y lo hare a mi manera… ¿Okey? …Aun no… pero en algún momento lo sabran

\- ¿Y cuando llegue el momento, dime una cosa hermanita, de verdad estas preparada para aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos?

\- Lo estoy… y punto final… Po y Lia no sabran la verdad… aun, y se acabo…

\- Pues apresurate… porque si siguen juntos asi como hoy… se darán cuenta muy pronto

\- Callate Lee… si eso era todo… me retiro, tengo que arropar a mi hija y de seguro se ha de preguntar donde estoy

\- Si claro… como no – Replico Shuo, y asi, los tres salieron de la cocina, a paso un poco acelerado, Lee quien cerro la puerta detrás suyo, dejo la linterna encendida… y tan pronto salieron de ese pasillo, por el otro extremo, no muy lejos de la puerta… Un lince y un lobo bastante preocupados por la situación actual… se miraron entre si

\- … Artu… no quiero tomar conclusiones apresuradas… pero… creo que no nos haría daño visitar la ciudad de Kenshi – Gruñido de afirmación, aunque tambien hubo alguno que otro chillido – Lo se amigo… pero… si no somos nosotros… alguien mas lo hara… asi que… a dormir… partiremos, mañana en la mañana – Mas gruñidos, estos eran mas suaves y algo nerviosos – No te preocupes por el mensaje de su majestad, estoy seguro que Zeng se lo entregara… ven, vámonos a dormir

Ambos, a un paso muy lento, y silencioso, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones… lejos de las principales claro… pero eso no era excusa… el palacio de jade… pronto seria la cede… de una masacre sin igual… a no ser que…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3


	4. Capitulo 4: Sueños o Realidad

Ningun personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de como me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

Capitulo 4: Sueños o Realidad

…Durante la noche, las orejas de la maestra Tigresa se levantaron de manera algo repentina, al igual que el momento en el que sus ojos se abrieron tras escuchar ruidos afuera de su puerta, mas específicamente, en el pasillo, la luz de la luna aun estaba en lo mas alto del cielo… pero bajando lentamente, la mirada de esta fue ha dar hasta su hija, quien dormia junto a ella… y entre sus bracitos, el peluche que Po le había entregado, a esta le solto un beso pequeño, pero calido en la frente al cual la cachorra reacciono, pero nuevamente, el ruido de afuera se hizo presente, espero que Lia no se despertara, y no paso, sin mas, salio de la cama sin hacer el mas minimo ruido, y entre abrió su puerta … la puerta del panda estaba abierta, y cuando le busco, encontró al mismo caminando y tambaleándose fuera del pasillo, era seguido de cerca por Ahsoka, quien aparentemente vestia lo mismo de siempre, no tenia piyama, y acompañada detrás suyo, estaban Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Vibora… esto no tenia en lo mas minimo sentido, y tenia que averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que, se metio en la habitación, y se coloco una bata suficientemente gruesa para estar cubierta, se aseguro de que Lia no despertara, y salio de su habitación, para este momento, los otros ya se habían retirado del pasillo, y cuando esta los siguió, 2 pares de ojos se abrieron de la nada, fijos en la felina, quienes la siguieron

Al principio, se vio como algo inocente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues la primera vez que los encontró, fue estando estos afuera de la cocina, y Po adentro, moviendo sartenes vacios y cucharas como si estuviera cocinando… Vibora rápidamente se percato de las presencias extra en el ambiente, por lo que se giro rápidamente, y ahí estaba Tigresa, quien le tapo la boca para evitar el grito, le hizo la seña de guardar silencio, antes de soltarle - ¿Qué estas haciendo afuera de la cama? – Pregunto, en susurros bajos, mirando de reojo a Lee y Shuo detrás de Tigresa

\- Eso les podría preguntar yo… ¿Qué le paso a este ahora? – Imito el volumen en la voz de su amiga reptil, llegando a mirar muy ligeramente adentro de la cocina, Po había sujetado un vegetal, el cual golpeaba sobre la mesa como si lo estuviera rebanando

\- Mucho tiempo asi… se volvió sonámbulo – Dijo Mono, quien se estaba cubriendo la boca para contener las carcajadas, Mantis por igual, Grulla apenas y reia, pero en voz baja – Es divertido verlo asi

\- Como que divertido… no me digan que le hacen maldades cuando esta asi – Replico la felina, quien se estaba molestando lo mismo estaba Ahsoka por decir, pero le habían ganado, ahora, solamente se quedaba expectante, estos asintieron, y pronto, todos se ocultaron, pues el panda estaba saliendo de la cocina, entre bostezos y pequeños tropiezos

\- Laaa….-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn- cena esta… lista… debería ir por… los demás… pero… debo…entre-nar – Nuevamente, empezó a caminar, esta vez, en dirección al patio, el cual quedaba del lado en el que Tigresa y los demás estaban, pero claro, que estaban bien ocultos, y cuando los pasos de largo, salieron de su escondite

\- Deberiamos despertarlo y ver que pasa – Sugirio Shuo, quien se dirigía una mirada ligeramente complice junto a su hermano, estos parecían tener la misma idea

\- No… solo hay que seguirlo, y cuidarlo… suele dormirse cuando llega al patio del salón de entrenamiento, asi que, relájense – Paso víbora por junto a estos mismos, y de ella, seguida de los demás, Tigresa, por otro lado, solto un fuerte zape a sus cabezas, de ambos, y solamente se digno a seguir a los demás

Los tigres, adoloridos de la nuca, solamente gruñeron por lo bajo, y siguieron caminando junto a los demás…fue increíble el enterarse que Po no se caia al bajar las escaleras en tal estado… y tan pronto llego al patio de entrenamientos, este empezó a moverse de un lado hacia otro sin control o siquiera sentido alguno, parecia estar soltando golpes, pero en realidad, estaba a nada de caerse con ello… por políticas, Vibora había sugerido el no acercarse, mas sin embargo… los hermanos tigre seguían viendo esto como una oportunidad, y solamente se le acercaron al panda, Tigresa estuvo a nada de frenarlos, pero no pudo conseguirlo, asi que ahora, solamente se quedaba a la distancia, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras estos claramente volteaban a verla al rostro

\- ¿Listo? – Pregunto Lee, quien se encontraba justo detrás del panda

\- Listo – Shuo, frente a el, ambos susurrando un poco, el fue quien empezó, tomando a Po de los pectorales, y empujándolo hacia atrás – Vaya… si que sabes caer bien al suelo panda…

Este retrocedio lo poco que lo empujaron, pero fue suficiente fuerza, para que diera una vuelta de rueda, y terminara por estar sobre una de sus rodillas en el piso, cuando se piso de pie nuevamente, este empezó a caminar en dirección a Shuo, pero por detrás, Lee le dio un pequeño zape con la cola, haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo, esta vez de cara y pecho tierra… cabe mencionar, que Po había salido solamente con sus pantalones puestos, un quejido por parte de este se hizo presente – Eres débil… ¿Y asi te haces llamar guerrero dragon?

\- Miralo… no es ni la mitad de eso… es mas bien un enorme desperdicio de hombre en blanco, y negro… ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a algo como esto? – Cuando Po intento levantarse de nuevo, el pie de Shuo fue a dar sobre sus hombros, y le empujo haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo

\- No lo se… ¿Qué nos dices tu… panda? ¿Qué es lo que alguien como tu es?

Nuevamente, estos se apartaron, lo suficiente para permitirle al oso ponerse de pie, Tigresa, quien tenia la sangre hirviendo, junto a sus compañeros, se maldecían por no poder intervenir… principalmente porque si empezaban a regañarlos o algo similar, estos terminarían haciendo algo que a Po lo despertaría, Ahsoka, era la que mas molesta parecia, pues a nada estaba de apartar a los tigres de su maestro… mas sin embargo… se detuvo, en cuanto la mano derecha del panda, apunto hacia la casa hogar… ahora este parecia estar jadeando bastante, a nada estaba de recibir un segundo empujon de parte de Lee, mas sin embargo, este se vio parado de golpe… con la palma a nada de alcanzar al panda, no podía moverse, ni siquiera estaba tocando el suelo, un sonido demasiado similar al de una cuchilla cortando el aire, se hizo escuchar… y a la mano del panda, su sable de luz había llegado… Lee, fue violentamente lanzado contra una de las paredes del patio… Shuo fue el único que se quedo frente al panda… no sabia si sentir temor, o molestarse… pero la respuesta le llego, cuando los ojos del panda, se abrieron de repente… el verde de sus ojos, fue reemplazado por un amarillo fosforescente demasiado intenso… una pupila intensamente dilatada, y venas rojas que se le remarcaban a lo largo y alrededor de sus corneas… el sable de luz del mismo, se vio activado… y señalado hacia el pecho del Tigre

\- … Yo… soy Po… el ultimo…Jedi… y yo… voy… ¡A PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA! – A este grito, un gigantesco y poderoso temblor, le acompaño, uno que fisuro el suelo a sus pies, la madera con la que estaba hecho el salón de entrenamiento, y las rocas cercanas, a la mitad fueron partidas, el primer paso fue dado por el panda, un solo paso, fue suficiente, pues el resto, fue un impulso de la fuerza, el cual le ayudo a alcanzar al tigre, este no estaba lejos, y tan pronto le tuvo cerca, empezó a lanzarle una serie de velocides y letales ataques con su sable de luz

Pero estos no eran sus ataques normales, estos estaban llenos de ira, de desenfreno, de rabia, pues cada uno no daba sitio para respirar al tigre, la mirada de Po, transmitia el mas puro, y firme deseo de muerte, una mirada… que al recibir, el tigre podría jurar que se había orinado del miedo, pero este, seguía concentrado en no permitir que dicha hoja del sable, le quitara la vida, y aunque a cada momento que pasaba parecia perder el aliento, seguía, y seguía, llego un momento, en el que el panda, gruño de manera fácilmente audible, y estirando el brazo derecho hacia el tigre, este fue sujetado del cuello, impidiendo su respiración, y su movimiento, pues ahora este estaba levitando, a donde Po señalara con su mano, este iba… aunque por detrás del panda, Lee estaba regresando, a defender a su hermano, mas no llego demasiado lejos, pues el panda se dio la vuelta, y utilizo el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, para golpear a este, y mandar a ambos, lejos de su persona

Los brazos del panda, se levantaron en el aire, y junto a ellas, numerosas piedras y escombros que habían en el suelo, a nada, estas mismas viajaron a toda velocidad a los lastimados tigres, quienes buscaron alguna especie de refugio tras piedras mas grandes, mala idea, pues a pesar de que los cubrían, estas de la nada empezaron a retroceder, esperando atraparlos contra la pared, pero salieron a tiempo de ahí y al no ver alguna otra alternativa, corrieron hacia el salón de entrenamiento, nuevamente, el sonido de una hoja cortando el aire, junto al sonido a la hoja del sable de luz, se oyeron para ambos hermanos, Lee, quien espero equivocarse, se detuvo, y fue entonces cuando el filo de dicha espada, le había alcanzado muy apenas la pierna, haciendo que este rugiera de dolor, y se terminara por caer sobre las escaleras al salón, el sable de luz, viajo en circuclos, en el aire, hasta regresar a las manos del furioso panda, quien no tardaría en seguir caminando hacia estos

\- ¡Lee rápido levántate! – replico el hermano que aun seguía relativamente bien, tomando al dañado por debajo de sus brazos, y arrastrando a este hacia la entrada al salón de entrenamiento, la cual al alcanzar, pateo, y abrió las puertas, aun jalando de este, con la intención de buscar refugio, cuando entraron, las puertas empezaron a cerrarse

Pero no lo hicieron, el panda, quien desactivo su sable de luz, y lo coloco en su cintura, las manos de este, parecían sujetar las puertas a la distancia, y abrió estas de manera brusca, tanto destruyendo las puertas de madera, como tambien provocando que el marco de la puerta, se expandiera de manera agresiva… el miedo ya había invadido a los hermanos, quienes veian al panda con enorme pánico en sus corazones… este, nuevamente desenfundo su sable de luz, y apunto este hacia ambos

-… Eres tan torpe… como estúpido … no permitiré… que las lastimen… Tigresa… y Lia… ¡ESTARAN A SALVO POR SIEMPRE!

Este que a nada estaba por conectar el golpe final, se vio detenido por un sable de jade, que detuvo perfectamente la hoja de su sable de luz, este, lentamente dirigio la mirada hacia la persona que lo estaba empuñando, y era ni mas ni menos, que Ahsoka, este empujo el sable de su maestro lejos de ambos… Po no parecia reaccionar todavía, pues sin mas, sujeto firmemente su sable, y entre ambos, empezaron un combate que junto a ellos, además de levantar chispazos y destellos de luz , se estaba llevando a medio salón de entrenamiento, pilares de madera, muñecos, armas, incluso el circuito pues varios de los muñecos de entrenamiento, fueron arrancados del suelo, divididos por partes, y lanzados contra la aprendiz del panda, esta misma, tenia la velocidad suficiente para destruir o siquiera bloquear los pedazos que de verdad causarían problemas, mientras tanto, los maestros llegaron a la escena, tomando a los tigres, y sacándolos de ahí, Vibora, miro de reojo la escena, Ahsoka, estaba siendo empujada por Po, y su sable, contra una pared sin salida, mas Ahsoka no lo sabia

\- Maestro… ¡MAESTRO! Tiene que reaccionar, esto no es real, solo esta teniendo un mal sueño – Un gruñido por parte del panda, le hicieron levantar su sable, este iba a atacar, y para evitar quedar atrapada, dio un giro de barril, por lo que la pared recibió todo el impacto del sable de luz, el cual rápidamente saco de la madera, y regreso a atacar, Ahsoka bloqueando – Maestro… Usted… me enseño, a no darme por vencida… a no dejar que lo que dijeran de mi… no era importante… solo era importante, lo que yo pensara de mi misma… ¿Dónde esta mi maestro? ¿Aquel dulce y considerado ser que no es capaz de quitarle la vida a su peor enemigo?

Un nuevo golpe de parte del sable de luz del panda, hicieron que Ahsoka bloqueara, pero esta vez, el sable de jade, se vio despedazado por este, rápidamente, el panda utilizo la fuerza, y arrojo a su aprendiz contra la pared, mas no la estrangulaba, solamente la tenia retenida, y cuando este, se acerco para acabarla, tuvo inconvenientes, pues alguien por detrás, le retiro el sable de luz de sus manos, esto simplemente lo enfurecio, pero al girarse… se encontró con Tigresa, esta estaba molesta…triste… y demasiado… pero demasiado preocupada y asustada… desactivo el sable de luz, y arrojo este lejos de los dos… algo en el panda, parecia haber reaccionado, pues solto a Ahsoka, quien cayo al suelo bastante agotada, y jadeante… no muy lejos de ellos, estaban el resto de los maestros, atendiendo la herida de Lee, mientras que miraban al mismo tiempo la escena

… Aunque Tigresa tuviera el instinto de alejarse por miedo a ser atacada tambien, no lo hizo, solamente se quedo cerca, con la guardia en alto, y las manos en alto… - Tranquilo… Po… relájate … no pasa nada, todo esta bien … ¿Ves? – Se señalo a si misma – Estoy bien… no estoy dañada… estoy viva… estoy sana… y es gracias a ti… solo y todo gracias, a TI

El panda, nuevamente, se enderezo en su lugar, y dio los últimos pasos que separaban a Tigresa de el… en lugar de atacar… o algo, solo se arrodillo frente a la misma tomándola de la cintura, para únicamente, evitar que se alejara de el… las temblorosas manos de la felina, fueron a dar sobre la cabeza del oso, quien al sentir caricias sobre su pelaje, y orejas, empezó a ponerse de pie otra vez, y sus manos, fueron a sujetar las mejillas de la misma… Tigresa estaba llorando, y eso solamente le preocupo… su expresión estaba totalmente cambiada a la furica y enrabiada que hace nada tenia encima

\- Tigresa… ¿Estas de verdad bien? … ¿Te lastimaron? – A cada palabra, la velocidad se le veía aumentada, empezando a preguntar un monton de cosas, que no parecían tener sentido para el momento

\- Si…Po, estoy bien… tu me cuidaste… y me protegiste, muy bien – Tomo la expresión mas "alegre" y tranquila que pudo en el rostro

\- ¿Y… Y Lia? … ¿Nuestra hija esta bien? … ¿Ella esta a Salvo? – Fue lo ultimo que pregunto, esto, para alegría de Tigresa, fue a voz baja, solo para los dos… sin embargo… su corazón parecia haberse detenido… no… era imposible… el no podía saberlo… no podía posiblemente siquiera intuirlo

Pero antes de responder, un furico grito por parte del panda, le hicieron apartarse, este, lentamente, cayo al suelo de rodillas, y por ultimo, al suelo, inconsciente, había sido Ahsoka, quien había aplicado una serie de rapidos pero precisos golpes paralizantes sobre su maestro… esta se estaba sujetando el costado derecho, con una mano, no estaba herida pero si adolorida, y en una de sus manos, estaba el sable de su maestro… su expresión estaba demasiado confusa… y perdida… pero esta, lentamente adopto un efecto molesto encima, un efecto que fue enfocado sobre Tigresa

-… ¿Qué fue… lo que le hizo… a mi maestro?

_**¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

El panda, se había despertado, agitado, sudando, y sobre todo, alterado, pero un dolor de cabeza repentino, le hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos, y llevarse una mano hasta la frente, su grito aparentemente, solamente lo escucho el… cuando dirigio la mirada a la cama, su aprendiz, seguía dormida… miro hacia un mueble cercano a el, y su sable de luz, ahí estaba… no parecia o daba señales de haber sido usado recientemente… todo aparentemente, había sido, una muy… pero que muy, mala pesadilla, fue asi, que este se recostó de nuevo sobre su cama… y dirigio la mirada al techo, pronto, no tuvo de otra, mas que levantarse, y olerse un poco a si mismo… un pequeño desagrado se formo en su rostro y sin mas, tomo su toalla, junto a una extra, y salio de su habitación, sin hacer ruido alguno… aun era temprano pero el sol, no tardaría en salir… lo que no noto… fue un agujero que había sido parchado en su habitación… uno que estaba donde estaba su pared ventana… la cual apuntaba, hacia el salón de entrenamientos

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4


	5. Capitulo 5: Tensiones Confusas

Ningun personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de como me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

Capitulo 5: Tensiones Confusas

Las tiernas y suaves caricias sobre la cachorra, hicieron que esta empezara a despetarse de manera gradual, pero todo intento porque se despertara, terminaba en fracaso, pues dicha no lo hacia, al contrario, solo dejaba en el aire un muy suave y adormilado _**"5 minutos mas mami… por favor… tengo sueñito" **_y junto a esas palabras, la misma cachorra, se acurrucaba con fuerza en la cama, y se aseguraba de esconderse on las sabanas de la misma, evitando que siquiera los rayos de sol se le pegaran encima, pero Tigresa, tenia una costumbre que cuidar, y fue asi, que con cuidado, rompió el poderoso abrazo que su hija tenia sobre ella, sin lastimarla obviamente, y se levanto, para inmediato, irse sobre su mochila de viaje, de la cual, saco su antiguo pero tradicionales vestimentas de entrenamiento, un qipao rojo con bordes negros florados, y un pantalón holgado negro, junto a unas vendas… que ahora que se daba cuenta, no usaba para nada… cuando llego a Kenshi su vida había dado un giro completo… pero no fue nada que no pudiera controlar ahora… gran equivocación, pues apenas intento colocarse las vendas, estas le apretaron el pecho, y bastante, la respiración se le dificultaba, pero igual hizo su esfuerzo por terminar de vestirse

_**"Rayos… no recordaba que estuviera asi de apretado… tranquila… inhala…exhala…inhala…exhala…inha-"**_

_**-¡GONG!-**_

Tan pronto escucho aquel sonido, su instinto, acompañado de la costumbre, le hicieron salir a toda prisa de la habitación, y tan pronto lo hizo, se encontró con Shifu, al final del pasillo, Mono y Mantis saliendo de su habitación, Grulla y Vibora, de una misma habitación, aunque separados, pero igualando su distancia… y de la habitación frente a el, Ahsoka, quien aparentemente, había alcanzado a salir, tal vez no al mismo tiempo, pero si a tiempo con el resto de los maestros, tomando la mejor postura firme y recta posible, esto sorprendio a la felina, pues, siendo tan joven, espero que ella siguiera dormida, era prácticamente una adolecente… o el entrenamiento con Po de verdad era exigente, o simplemente el la tenia acostumbrada a un estricto horario

\- ¡BUENOS DIAS MAESTRO! – Cada uno, a su propio tono, y velocidad, dio el saludo inicial, aunque Shuo y Lee, quienes habían salido, aun adormilados de sus habitaciones, solo para saludar de mano a la mayoría

\- Buenos días a ustedes tambien… - Noto la ausencia de alguien mas, alguien bastante grande como para ser perdido de vista fácilmente - ¿Dónde esta el guerrero dragon?

\- Lo siento maestro, pero mi maestro ya esta despierto, desde hace algunos minutos, no tengo muy claro a donde fue, solo se que tomo un par de toallas y salio de la habitación un poco apresurado – Se apresuro a decir, Ahsoka, quien parecia estar, de cierto modo, algo nerviosa, eso o en realidad no sabia donde había estado… lo cual seria ridículo pues lo había escuchado antes pero… tenia la mente revuelta simplemente

\- Oh… de acuerdo… tal vez y nos alcance a todos en la cocina… dense un momento para despertar bien, y retírense a desayunar – Asintio, los demás le reverenciaron, y asi, este se retiro del pasillo… y claro, que estos en su mayoría, no tardaron en empezar a estirarse un poco, aunque, una que otra risa y carcajada llamaron la atención de las hembras presentes

Estas provenían de parte de Shuo y Lee, quienes no paraban de ver a Tigresa, hasta un punto en el que Lee tuvo que recargarse sobre el hombro de su hermano para mantenerse de pie, una mano se le fue al vientre, Y Shuo solamente se limito a quedarse firme y recto en su lugar, de brazos cruzados pero por igual, muriendo de risa ante lo que estaba pasando

\- Muy bien ¿Y a ustedes dos que les pico ahora? – Dijo la felina ya de por si, fastidiada de no saber el motivo por el cual risas tan tontas estaban soltando esos dos

\- Oh… de nada señorita tabla.~ - Declaro Lee, quien obviamente tuvo que esconder la cara en el hombro de su hermano para no dejar ver la cara de idiota que tenia encima

\- A propósito, podría prestarme un poquito de su madera, el piso de mi cocina tiene un desperfecto – Le siguió Shuo, quien aparentemente, estaba siguiendo el juego a su hermano

…Los demás presentes tenían como regla no burlarse de ese asunto con Tigresa, pues hace mucho que lo hicieron… y ahora tienen traumas severos respecto a ciertos aspectos de la vida… entre ellos armas afiladas… o cucharas como tal, Tigresa ante tales comentarios, bufo, y gruño por lo bajo, simplemente para cruzarse de brazos y divagar la mirada por el lugar

\- Anden a que se los violen por detrás – Fue lo único que respondio… la sorpresa en el rostro de los demás fue algo que… no se esperaba en realidad, Tigresa de las que si escuchaban una burla la ignoraba y seguía de largo… o si no estaba de humor te asesinaba

\- Ouuu… lo siento hermanita, pero a mi no me cabe… aunque… a ti tal vez s- Lee fue interrumpido

\- Terminas la oración… y te juro que no te sorprenderas cuando mañana despiertes sin tu descendencia en su lugar de siempre

Las risas cesaron… y el tigre solamente pudo llevarse las manos hasta esa zona suya, y al verse sus carcajadas paradas, las carcajadas exteriores empezaron a hacerse notar, y con exteriores se refiere a las de Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Vibora, incluso Ahsoka no pudo evitarse a soltar alguna que otra risa debido a la situación que estaba presenciando… aun siendo hermanos, casi siendo gemelos, y el amor que se compartían y tenían uno al otro, el ver a Tigresa molesta, o de mal humor, no era algo que pensaran dejar de lado, mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una garganta se aclaro al inicio del pasillo

\- Les he de pedir, que se guarden esa clase de comentarios y vocabulario para otro momento… preferiblemente cuando mi aprendiz no este presente – la voz del panda llego a oído de todos

Los tigres ya estaban empezando a gruñir por lo bajo, mas se dieron vuelta al igual que todos para encararlo… y se quedaron en total silencio con lo que vieron… silencio para los hombres… para las mujeres…Tigresa, Vibora, y Ahsoka… fue algo muy diferente… sus mandíbulas parecían caer… la baba por igual hasta tocar el piso… y el sonrojo, apoderándose de su piel, hasta el grado en el que ni siquiera el pelaje podía ocultar el rojo vivo que hasta sus mejillas escalo… pero en Tigresa fue aun mas intenso el sentimiento… por obvias razones

_**"I'll make love to you like you want me to and I'll hold you tight baby all through the night, I'll make love to you when you want me to, and I will not let go till you tell me to"**_

El panda estaba regresando de una rigorosa y suficiente ducha con una toalla alrededor de toda su cintura, cubriendo las zonas importantes, y una toalla mas en su cuello, con una mano sujetando un extremo de esta para limpiarse la cabeza y las orejas… pero no era el simple hecho de estar semi húmedo, sino que desde donde estaba de pie, la luz del sol le impactaba en el pelaje brillante de lleno, y un brillo especial, en sus ojos, los hizo ver aun mas brillantes, y sobresalientes de lo normal… ese torso perfectamente trabajado, un par de brazos llenos de fuerza y un tamaño perfectos, un par de piernas firmes, y fuertes, junto a una espalda firme, recta y bastante… bastante los pensamientos de Tigresa se vieron opacados, cuando el panda estaba a nada de ella misma, aun terminando de secarse la cara, cuando lo hizo, sujeto cada extremo de la toalla alrededor del cuello, para mantener estas a una buena altura, sin apartar la mirada de la felina

\- … ¿Maestra Tigresa? … Sigue en este planeta con nosotros… nope, ya se nos fue – No pudo decir mas, pues pronto una zarpa fue a dar sobre su abdomen… esta su mirada bajo lentamente para encontrarse con la mano de Tigresa, quien nerviosa, y algo temblorosa, utilizaba parte de la yema de los dedos, las garras y tal, para remarcar, y acariciar tanto sus abdominales, y el espacio entre cada una… esto al panda le causo gracia, tanto por las cosquillas como por el muy poco control que la felina aparentemente estaba teniendo - …Oye… para eso son, pero se pide.~

Ante tales palabras, la felina se aparto, no sin antes dar un pequeño golpe al abdomen del panda, intentando recobrar la postura, y fue asi, que se aclaro la garganta para mirar de reojo a sus hermanos, quienes le estaban viendo de forma un tanto molesta, esta les regreso la mirada, antes de dirigirla hacia el Po frente a ella – Si le sirve de ayuda… tratare de mantener a raya a ese par de tontos por alla

\- Es en realidad, de mucha, pero que mucha ayuda… se lo agradezco… buenos días para ti tambien por cierto – El golpe, mas que dolerle, lo hizo mover solo un poco, antes de que este, tomara a Tigresa de la mandibula, la hizo bajar la mirada, y planto sobre su frente, un beso bastante pequeño, rápido, pero calido, antes de soltarle, y darle una disimulada caricia en la mejilla con el pulgar… cosa que solamente los tigres, y Vibora, pudieron notar, Grulla ya se había apartado de ahí junto a los demás, el panda se aparto de ella, y fue hasta su habitación, donde aun estaba una embobada tigre siberiana mirándole – Boca cerrada sabionda, hay moscas en el aire

Esta recobro la compostura de inmediato, y se aparto de la puerta, dándole el paso a su maestro a la habitación – Lo…Lo siento mucho maestro – esta en respuesta solo recibió una caricia en la cabeza, y el panda termino por entrar a la habitación, no le tomo demasiado tiempo el salir, vistiendo una especie de…túnica… capa… algo extraña, de color obscuro claro esta **(La capa Jedi de Anakin)**

Esa nueva vestimenta desconcertó a Tigresa… ya que apenas ayer lo había visto, y solamente estaba utilizando su pantalón remachado de siempre - ¿Y esas ropas?

\- Son nuevas, me las dio su majestad el emperador en persona, dijo que era característico de la familia imperial dar una prenda en agradecimiento a su héroe por salvarles… mas, la hija del emperador, insistió en un vestuario completo… y bueno… debo admitir… que me resultan realmente comodos

\- ¿Es de entre las cosas que trajimos al llegar maestro?

\- Asi es Ahsoka, lo que me recuerda, necesito que me hagas un favor ¿Recuerdas la tienda por la que pasamos al llegar al valle?

\- El emporio de madame Tichi ¿Porque maestro?

\- Se supone que hoy me iba a entregar un paquete muy importante, y necesito que vayas a recogerlo

\- Pero… Pero…Maestro…Escaleras…Sufrimiento… Dolor – Intento replicar la aprendiz, a quien en sus ojitos azules ya se le estaba formando una expresión de miedo y angustia

\- Ya lo se… se que no te gusto todo eso, pero por favor… - Habia duda en su mirada, y el panda lo noto, por lo que penso en una muy buena alternativa - ¿Qué te parece esto? Tu ve por el paquete, y te prometo cocinarte todo lo que quieras durante… 2 semanas

\- 3 semanas – Se apresuro a contestar… aunque seguía en duda por el asunto… algo le causaba gusto en tener a su maestro a su disposición – Y tiene que ser cuando yo quiera

\- … Jmjmjm… vaya negociante, trato hecho

Los saltitos de su aprendiz no se hicieron esperar, y asi, esta salio disparada fuera de ahí, seguro no tardaría demasiado… los demás vieron a Po sucumbir ante su petición que de cierto modo, era exigente, o injusta… pero sin embargo, no dudaron ante sus decisiones, y simplemente siguieron con lo suyo, hasta que cierta cachorrita salio de su habitación, esta tenia la pijama bastante desordenada, pues dejaba ver su barriguita… blanca y sin ni una raya… ni una, nada, solo era pelajito blanco, y el peluche de su pechito, que apenas y sobresalia un poco, era negro… por completo, se tallaba sus ojitos, estaba descalza, en su manita libre… que no lo estaba en realidad, estaba jalando su cobija, y junto a ella… el peluche que Po le había regalado… esto causo una gigantesca ola de _**"Awwws" **_a todos, sin excepción… Vibora presto una atención especial sobre la cachorra

\- Bueeeños…diiiiiiaaas~ …Ñam ñam ñam… ¿Ya esta listo el desayuno? – pregunto, inocente y sonriente

A esto, no hubo respuesta como tal, mas que otra que alguna risa por parte de los 5, Shuo, Lee y Po… Tigresa por otra parte, se regreso para carga a la cachorra en sus brazos, esta se aferro a sus brazos, y manos con bastante afecto, incluso le frotaba la cabecita con ternura para ayudarle a despertar… aunque su vista se vio apartada, cuando noto un brazo extra alcanzando y acariciando la mejilla de Lia, cuando se giro para ver al dueño de esa mano de pelaje negro, no se hizo esperar que perteneciera a Po… este con el dorso de la mano, acariciaba y frotaba las mejillas de la cachorra, quien al notarlo, sonrio con un enorme gusto y felicidad, incluso empezó a ronronear… cosa que desconcertó a su madre… si de recién nacida, Lia ronroneaba mucho, no tanto como ahora, pero había pasado un buen rato desde la ultima vez que la había oído asi… cuando Lia abrió sus ojitos de nuevo, se encontró con una fabulosa vista… Tigresa le estaba cargando… y junto a ella, sobresaliendo bastante, estaba Po, bastante pegados uno del otro… casi como… una madre, y un padre, aunque la voz del panda le hicieron salir de sus inocentes pero felices pensamientos

\- Ve a cambiarla… me apresurare a la cocina para preparar el desayuno

\- … ¿Acaso me estas ordenando panda?

\- Mmmmm… tal vez – Una sonrisilla risueña salio de labios del panda, y este se aparto de ambas, no sin antes despedirse con los dedos de la mano de Lia – No tardare

Tigresa nuevamente entro en la habitación, con Lia en sus brazos, Po, se retiro del pasillo, acompañado de los demás… un par de tigres asesinándolo con la mirada, una reptil interesada en el que Po no se quisiera despegar de Lia, un primate, un insecto y una grulla que solamente bromeaban entre ellos

**En la salida del Valle**

Un lobo bastante cargado, junto a un lince sin carga estaban saliendo de los limites del pueblo, el primero parecia estar molesto, pues no eran plumas lo que estaba cargando, sin embargo, no le presto en lo mas minimo atención al asunto

\- Gruñidos, al igual que chillidos de preocupación – Artu, ya te dije que te quedes tranquilo… solamente estaremos ahí unas horas, buscamos, tomamos lo que necesitemos… y nos regresamos, y listo, sin problema – Gruñidos de angustia, al igual que algunos gruñidos molestos – Puede que este mal, lo se, va contra de mi ética, asi como tambien lo esta, el ocultar una gigantesca verdad sobre algo como esto

\- Mas gruñidos, el rostro del lobo, estaba algo deprimido… simpre había visto a Tigresa como alguien honesta… valiente, e incluso de confianza… pero lo que estaba haciendo, cambio por completo su forma de pensar de ella -

\- Mi querido amigo … comprendo como te sientes… - Gruñidos, esta vez eran molestos – Si… ahora todo queda claro… aunque… no es novedad, tu mismo viste como estuvo cuando regreso – Mas gruñidos, pero aun mas fuertes – Oye, relájate, porque tambien es mi amigo, y es por nuestro amigo, que estamos haciendo esto – Chillidos, al igual que otro ladrido – Claro que recuerdo su año sabático… fue todo un año… difícil para el… pero, mira, todo esto, pronto se resolverá… ya lo veras, solo debemos apresurarnos, y regresar … - Gruñidos…gruñidos bajos como si preguntara algo - …Buscamos la verdad

Y asi, a su paso, ambos amigos, salieron en dirección… a Kenshi

**De regreso al palacio**

En la cocina el desayuno se había iniciado, entre alguna que otra risa como siempre, charlas amistosas, y muy pequeñas anécdotas Tigresa, quien se estaba tomando su tiempo para comer… sentía como si estuviera siendo observada… una sensación algo incomoda, pues le causaba cierta… rareza… no había sentido miradas sobre de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, tenia sospechas, y las dedujo tan pronto levanto la mirada, Po había apartado esta de inmediato… y siguió desayunando… aunque…aun con ella observándolo, este dirigía la mirada hasta la suya… se soltaba alguna que otra sonrisa _**"Involuntaria" **_y seguían comiendo… aunque… los pensamientos profundos llegaron a la mente de la felina, esta obviamente, no tardo

_**"…No tendría nada de malo…si ahora intentaramos o tuviéramos algo… osea… el… esta solo, y… aunque me duela admitirlo o reconocerlo… el me espero… aun después de tanto tiempo… el se… permaneció fiel a mi… uuuuugggggggh…Tigresa ya para…si empiezas a llorar ahora, no tendras defensa… pero es muy pronto aun… no puedo soltarle el es tu hija y te haras cargo de ella conmigo de ahora en adelante… Po es todo un misterio siempre… no se lo que pasa en su cabeza pero si en su corazón pero… aun asi… tengo mucho miedo… pero Lia… ella… podría verse aun mas afectada… aunque… aish, las vendas no me dejan respirar bien, ya estoy pensando solo tonterías"**_

Siguio con su desayuno, mirando aun de vez en cuando a Po… aunque pronto, la atención de todos, se vio interrumpida por Zeng, quien entro en la cocina, y llamo a Po, este inmediatamente, le dirigio la mirada, y asi, el ganso se le acerco, tomando de entre sus alas una carta con el símbolo imperial encima, tan pronto se la entrego, se reverencio, deseo un buen desayuno a todos, y se retiro

\- …Hmmm… una carta… imperial… seguro ya hay problemas de nuevo – Tomo un cuchillo, y abrió con sumo cuidado la carta, para entonces, sacarla del sobre, y prepararse para leerla, pero a su regazo, cayo Lia, quien se le asomo de entre los brazos para leerla tambien, no le molesto, y tampoco la aparto, solamente solto una risa leve, y empezó a revisarla – Un…momento esta

\- ¿Que ocurre viejo? – Pregunto mantis, quien ahora residia en el hombro de su amigo primate

\- Es una carta de… la princesa … escuchen – Se aclaro la garganta, y en voz alta, la leyó

_**"Guerrero dragon, hace algunas semanas obedeciste a las ordenes de mi padre, y dadas las circunstancias de la situación, ya no pude tener la oportunidad de despedirme de ti, y agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros en la ciudad imperial, sin duda alguna, demostraste lo que un verdadero guerrero, es y debe de ser… la familia real, le debe su eterna gratitud… pero este mensaje es por algo mucho mas importante, ya que no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme, he decidido emprender mi viaje hasta el valle de la paz, no se preocupe, no es solamente por usted, o el darle un simple "Gracias"… tambien debo decir, que mi fecha de nacimiento… se aproxima… para que no se confunda, es mi cumpleaños – Lineas y símbolos de susurro – Y mi padre me ha dado la oportunidad de elegir su lugar de suceso, y el palacio de jade, ha quedado seleccionado para eso… ahí entra usted, pues quiero, que sea mi invitado de honor… muy pronto, nos estaremos viendo, de nuevo, atentamente… Padme Amidala"**_

El nombre de la misma, estaba escrito de una forma mucho mas especial y cuidada que el resto de la carta… sin mencionar, que debajo de esta, tenia una muy pequeña, y casi invisible mancha de… lápiz labial rojo encima… un aroma bastante peculiar desprendia la carta, un aroma, que llego a la nariz del panda, el cual nuevamente, doblo, y guardo la carta, en su respectivo sobre… aunque su mirada se torno confusa cuando noto a todos, sin excepción, mirándolo con sorpresa

\- … ¿Qué?

\- ...Conque la princesa he… entiendo que seas un casa nova y todo pero … ese ya es un pez demasiado grande que ni tu podrias ser capaz de pescar – picaron, el primate hablo primero, obviamente, en tono de burla

\- Pffff pero que cosas dices, es su majestad de quien estas hablando, asi que cuidado, en segundo, la carta lo dice, quiere pasar su cumpleaños aquí con nosotros, no le veo lo malo en lo mas minimo

\- Corrección amigo …ella quiere pasar su cumpleaños… aquí… contigo – Se apresuro a decir Grulla, quien apenas rio unos segundos antes de recibir un latigazo de su novia reptil – Ay… pero es cierto,

\- Solamente le esta otorgando un honor asi por su servicio a su familia, esta agradecida, y nada mas – Replico la reptil, quien rápidamente, recibió un gracias en expresión por parte del panda, este asintió, y nuevamente, continuo hasta terminar su desayuno, tomo sus platos, cubiertos y demás con la fuerza, y los llevo hasta el fregadero, donde los deposito y se busco levantar, pero Lia aun estaba en su regazo, esta le estaba dirigiendo una mirada… entre burlona… sonriente, inocente y tal vez… algo triste, pero burlona era lo mas destacable

\- Po ya tiene novia, Po ya tiene novia – Canturreaba, antes de recibir un ataque de cosquillas por parte del panda, quien rápidamente la levanto en brazos, y siguió castigando

\- ¿Qué habíamos platicado de las burlas he? … Cachorra traviesa – Pronto paro con estas, y la deposito al suelo, Lia en venganza, empezó a atacar sus piernas con golpecitos que si bien tenían buena fuerza, no lo movían demasiado, al contrario, incluso al ver que no se podía mover, se le acerco y empezó a morderlo

Tigresa no hablaba en ese momento…. Se había quedado pensativa ante la situación… y a la puerta, estaba regresando Ahsoka, quien en sus brazos estaba cargando una caja de bambu ligeramente pesada, y si, con la mesa despejada, dejo la misma encima, y se le recargo por momentos

-Ma…estro…ya…regrese… - Estaba sudando, bastante, demasiadado, y su ropa lo demostraba, por ligeras manchitas que tenia encima

Cuando le escucho, nuevamente cargo a Lia en sus brazos, para dejarla de pie sobre la mesa, esta obviamente no tardo en acercarse a la caja con curiosidad, incluso era que la movia con algo de fuerza para ver si tenia algo en su interior – Excelente… ahora… si me haces el favor de abrirla

El rostro de la aprendiz denotaba un poco de molestia ante ello, sin embargo, tuvo que obedecer, quito los seguros de encima, y con cuidado, y ayuda de Lia, tomaron la tapa de la caja, y la pusieron a un lado… adentro habían un monton de telas revueltas, que si al moverlas, denotarían lo que era una especie de vestimenta… un top, de un color rojo carmesí ligeramente oscuro, acompañado de muñequeras guante con pequeños fragmentos de piedras de jade encima de donde debían estar los seguros, uno para cada brazo, un cinturón con algunos cuantos contenedores, mallas blancas, botas del mismo color que el top, y una especie de cola frontal para complementar el cinturón, Ahsoka tomo una prenda en mano, para entonces ver con estas a su maestro

\- Maestro… esto no le va a quedar

\- Ya lo se… porque eso, no es para mi… es para ti

Ahsoka rápidamente dejo caer dichas prendas de regreso a la caja, y retrocedio… no por miedo, sino, por sorpresa, nuevamente, regreso a su postura inicial, y estaba por hablar, pero Po le detuvo, y asi, fue que este camino hasta quedar junto a ella… poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro

\- Consideralo tu regalo de bienvenida al palacio, mi joven aprendiz – Tan rápido termino por hablar, recibió un abrazo bastante fuerte por parte de la misma…rio, en voz baja, para corresponder al abrazo y pasarle una mano en por la cabeza – Anda… ve a cambiarte, pronto será momento de entrenar

Se separo y con un fuerte y emocionado _**"Si maestro" **_tomo la caja en sus manos, y salio disparada fuera de ahí, a la habitación de Po, quien tan pronto se dio cuenta, estaba recibiendo miradas entre alegres, como burlonas, no negó que era ciertamente tierno, y asi, estos se fueron lentamente de la cocina, al salón de entrenamiento, aunque, apenas salio, Lia lo alcanzo, se le trepo por uno de sus brazos, y termino sobre sus hombros, Tigresa rápidamente le alcanzo, y camino a su lado, para asegurarse de que Lia… estuviera bien… eso y para… pasar un poco de tiempo con Po… por detrás los hermanos seguían mascullando, pero… no por mucho, pues a pensamientos de ambos solamente pudo resonar una cosa, antes de seguir caminando al salón de entrenamiento

_**"¿Gobernadora… o Princesa… Tigresa podría competir con eso acaso?"**_

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5


	6. Chapter 6: Evitar lo Inevitable

Ningun personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de como me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

Capitulo 6: Evitar Lo Inevitable

* * *

_**No funciona jamas**_

* * *

Para empezar el dia, se había decidido tener a cabo una pequeña trotadita alrededor de lo largo y ancho de todo el patio frente al salón de entrenamiento, y lo hacían cada quien por su parte, de Ahsoka aun no se había tenido noticia, aparentemente, prefirió darse una ducha antes de ir al entrenamiento, pero aun con eso de por medio, este dio inicio, y asi, todos y cada uno de los presentes, empezaron a trotar, Po al frente, seguido de lejos por Shuo, Lia, Lee, Mono, Mantis y Grulla, al final, estaban Tigresa y Vibora, Tigresa por su parte soltaba alguno que otro golpe al aire… parecia concentrada en lo que hacia debido a su expresión en el rostro… pero no era asi en su totalidad, pues su mirada estaba fijada sobre de Po, quien no dejaba de trotar al mismo ritmo, sin siquiera sudar una gota, y todo esto, adicional a que arrastraba de su capa, la cual por su aspecto, se veía tremendamente pesada, y mas aun, no se veía del todo comoda, pero este parecia seguir… golpeando el aire e incluso soltando algúna que otra patada al mismo sin dificultad

Y mas aun, este terminaría sacando su sable del luz, el cual, activo, y mientras andaba, practicaba su esgrima, tanto en ataque como defensa, no recordaba bien la ultima vez que lo había visto pelear… o tal vez, si lo hacia… Si… definitivamente, lo hacia, pues fue después de esa misión… que había descubierto… ese tan intoxicante… poderoso… fiero y agresivo sentimiento… de amor hacia el

Aunque sus pensamientos pronto se vieron interrumpidos, cuando a un costado suyo, llego una juguetona y sonriente reptil, que aparentemente, se había percatado del como esta estaba observando a Po… como si fuera un jugoso… carnoso… sazonado y perfectamente cocinado trozo de carne

\- Como amiga… debo decirte que das asco en disimular hacia donde miras – Dijo tan pronto se vio cerca de Tigresa, esta salto de golpe por la sorpresa, y sin mas, fue que suspiro de alivio al ver que era ella quien hablaba - ¿No te parece que ya lo hiciste sufrir mucho?

\- ¿Hacerlo sufrir con que? … yo no le estoy haciendo sufrir con nada

\- No te parece que el que haya esperado tantos años… fiel leal y firme ante su deseo de tenerte de nuevo es suficiente prueba de que de verdad te ama

\- ¡Vibora! – Grito, y con suerte, nadie fuera de la reptil la escucho, estaban bastante alejadas de los demás, pero rápidamente, esta, regreso a hablarle… en su rostro se le veía algo de cansancio, al igual que un subir y bajar de su pecho algo lento – Se que… lo hizo… y… si te soy sincera yo esperaba que… no lo hiciera que avanzara y encontrara a alguien mas… pero… no lo hizo… el de… de verdad me

\- ¿Tigresa?

La mirada en la felina se veía dilatada… su pecho a cada instante dejaba de moverse, y sus piernas pronto la hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo no podía respirar, ni siquiera tenia espacio suficiente para ello, se llevo una mano al cuello, pero antes de eso, termino cediendo y cayendo al piso, apenas y logro murmurar un _**"No…No respiro" **_un nuevo grito de la reptil, llamando a la felina alerto a todos, en su totalidad, y rápidamente, estos corrieron a ver lo que estaba sucediendo, obviamente, al hacerlo, le dieron el espacio necesario para que esta tuviera aire, pero ni siquiera eso servia, Lia la mas preocupada, tan pronto estuvo cerca de su madre, se le arrodillo, parecia llorosa

\- Mami… ¡Mami! – Esta empujaba a Tigresa, del hombro y la cabeza, quería hacerla reaccionar, y la cola de Vibora, fue a darle caricias muy pequeñas encima, para intentar tranquilizarla

\- Tranquila… ella esta bien, solo, no tiene aire suficiente, son las vendas

\- ¿Sus estúpidas vendas están causando esto? – Pregunto Lee

\- Si… si asi es, solo relájense… voy a intentar algo… - Rapidamente, este volteo la mirada a cada macho presente, Po, no estaba cerca, solo estaba mirando a la distancia, eso era un muy pequeño alivio – Dense vuelta… y al que sorprenda espiando… me las va a pagar a mi… y luego, se las va a pagar a ella cuando despierte

En este momento, no hubo bromas, solamente, obedecieron y se dieron la vuelta, menos Lia, ella seguía angustiada por su madre, y claro que esperaba poder ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, la falta de brazos dificultaba demasiado la idea de Vibora, pero no era algo en lo que pudiera perder el tiempo maldiciendo, y siguió intentando, la presión que ejercían los pechos comprimidos de Tigresa, sobre el chaleco, hacían demasiado imposible el siquiera poder removerle un botón del traje, esto se vio reflejado en la molestia de Vibora, quien seguía y seguía una y otra vez, intentando sin éxito alguno… mas sin embargo, no vio el miedo que estaba invadiendo el rostro del panda… inmóvil… estatico… callado, y pensativo…

No podía ver o siquiera intentar el intervenir ante esta situación… pero Lia… al verla, su corazón tuvo muy similar al que tuvo cuando la vio de frente el otro dia… no podía permitirse… fue tarde… pues la primera lagrima… cayo de su rostro, sobre Tigresa, fue ahí entonces cuando una gigantesca montaña de sensaciones y sentimientos horribles, llegaron a su pecho y estomago… y sin mas… empezó a caminar hacia el grupo, zancadas pesadas, y bastante fuertes terminaron por llamar la atención de la mayoría, incluso de Vibora, quien apenas le presto atención, para luego seguir, mas, sin embargo, nuevamente le miro, pues le había llamado

\- Vibora, Incorporala, ahora

\- No no no no atrás, ni creas que voy a permitir que- Replico Shuo, y intento interponerse, gruñendo de por medio, pero Po, utilizando solamente la zurda, con un movimiento veloz y breve, arrojo al tigre contra las escaleras del salón de entrenamiento

Esa fue mas que suficiente señal para hacer que los demás se alejaran rápidamente de su camino, arrastrando su capa, Lia se aparto tambien, pero no demasiado, pues no quería dejar a su madre sola, Vibora, obedecio a lo que había pedido, y con su cola y parte del cuerpo, levanto a la felina del suelo, y cuando estuvo cerca, este de un movimiento increíblemente veloz, preciso, rápido y elegante, corto tanto el Qipao, como las vendas de Tigresa, rápidamente, guardo su sable de luz, y se le arrodillo cerca, tomándola en sus brazos y apegandola a su cuerpo para evitar que se le notara la desnudez fue en principio, una buena idea, pero Tigresa no parecia reaccionar, la respiración le regreso, pero seguía inconsciente, aun le faltaba bastante oxigeno para despertar, y sin otra opción viable, el panda le aparto levemente de su abrazo, solo para pegar sus labios a los ajenos, y empezar a soplar aire a su boca, una, tras otra, tras otra vez, hasta que la felina, termino por empezar a toser, ya había reaccionado, y la calma llego al corazón de Lia

\- Ya estas bien… tranquila, relájate – Este la apego a el de nueva cuenta tan pronto ya estaba consciente

Tigresa no parecia en lo mas minimo entender lo que pasaba, claro que busco apartarse de Po, pero al sentir una vestica de aire frio en la espalda, le hicieron apegarse a este todavía mas, e incluso, le enterraba las garras en el brazo para evitar que siquiera la soltara… esto fue bien tomador por parte del panda, quien con ayuda de la fuerza, se retiro la capa, y le cedió esta, a Tigresa, a quien lentamente, cargo en sus brazos, esto si, ya no lo podía permitir, pero Tigresa no estaba en la mejor posición para rechazar la ayuda, el panda empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa hogar, seguido de Lia, quien tomaba en sus manitos la cola de Tigresa e impedían que esta tocara el suelo, solo para intentar ayudar en algo

Cuando Lee termino de asegurarse que su hermano estuviera bien, pues el lanzamiento que le hicieron, no fue nada suave, se apresuro a alcancarles, pero Vibora, se lo impidió, poniendo la cola para detener su avance y asi, les dejo irse por su cuenta

**En la habitación de Tigresa y Lia**

Po ya había depositado a la felina en la cama, y le había pedido a Lia que le buscara algo útil a su madre para vestir… sin embargo, no encontró, pues el resto de ropa… estaba o humeda, o sucia, esto le causo un poco de molestia, por lo que, mejor decidio ir por la ropa que se había destruido por el sable de luz… tal vez tuviera arreglo, y en cuanto la pequeña cachorra salio de la habitación… una ligera tensión lleno el aire que ambos adultos estaban respirando… incluso Tigresa, quien se seguía cubriendo con la capa de Po, se rascaba el brazo por debajo de la misma… y volteaba la mirada bastante nerviosa… aunque, una muy pequeña risa del panda llamo su atención

\- ¿Algo gracioso que mencionar? – Pregunto, con una ceja arqueada, sin desviar la atención del panda

\- …No los… recordaba tan grandes

Este comentario, hizo hervir la sangre de la felina… del sonrojo, y sin mas, esta tomo la almohada de su cama, y empezó a golpearle, entre risas el panda se cubria de la almohada aunque pronto, esto poco le importo, y al bajar su brazo este recibió un golpe de la almohada de lleno en la cara… pero su atención, se había fijado en otra cosa, Tigresa, al notarlo, se quedo, pasmada, de entre que tomo la almohada y le pego, se le había caído la capa… pero… por alguna razón, no se preocupo siquiera en cubrirse de nuevo… y no fue hasta que una mano, acariciándole el abdomen, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y rápidamente una de sus manos fue a darle un manazo a la de Po… pero esto no fue suficiente para apartarla de encima pero ahora, mas que solo los dedos, estaban siendo la palma entera… acariciando tanto sus abdominales, como si vientre

\- Po… mas te vale… apartar tu mano de ahí

\- ¿Porque debería? Me lo debes por lo de esta mañana… dame un buen motivo por lo que esto sea incorrecto

\- … Porque… porque …tengo a Lia… y tengo que ser una buena madre para ella… tu lo entiendes, sabes que no es correcto todo esto de los jugueteos – Para cuando se fijo… Po ya tenia la cara frente a la suya, pegadas literalmente, mirándole de una manera tan acusadora, que le hicieron agachar las orejas

\- Perdoname… pero eso no es suficiente para detenerme…

Levanto el mentón y asi, nuevamente, Po unio sus labios a los de Tigresa, quien pego las manos al pecho del mismo, sujetando y arrugando su ropaje con la esperanza de empujarlo fuera de ahí… pero no podía evitarlo, cuando estaban asi… juntos, todas las fuerzas de voluntad que pudiera tener para apartarlo, desaparecían instantáneamente, y le dejaban hacer a su voluntad lo que quisiera con su cuerpo… y asi fue como sucedió, pues el panda rápidamente la tumbo contra la cama, y mientras el beso se convertia en un contacto posesivo y dominante, la felina solamente se limitaba a seguirlo, y regresarlo, a eso sumado el firme y fiero agarre a las muñecas de Tigresa, evitaron que esta siguiera empujándole… pero no sujetándola como tal, sino entrelazando sus dedos entre si… aunque, Tigresa, aun con las manos atrapadas, no se limito, pues sus piernas rápidamente fueron a sujetar la cintura de Po, la cual no solo la apego aun mas a si misma, sino que por detrás formaba un cantado suficientemente fuerte para evitar que se le despegara...

**De regreso al patio del salón**

Lia estaba llegando para tomar las ropas de su madre, mas sin embargo, esta se detuvo en la entrada del mismo patio, pues pudo escuchar una especie de conversación entre los maestros… Shuo y Lee seguían entrenando juntos en un costado del patio, pero los demás estaban reunidos cerca de la entrada… parecían un poco preocupados… o en su respectivo caso… burlones

\- ¿De verdad crees que sabia lo que hacia… o lo hizo para poder ver la… feminidad de Tigresa? – Escucho la voz de Mono

\- Mira primate, mejor ni que te escuchen hablando de ese modo… Po hizo lo que tenia que hacer… Tigresa lo necesitaba y de cierto modo, la… salvo – replico Vibora

\- Pero ese corte… fue tan… Wow… osea – Mantis le siguió, este tenia en sus tenazas las vendas y el Qipao de la felina estos claro, los termino por tirar al suelo, no muy lejos de la entrada, Lia vio esto como una oportunidad, pero debía esperar a que se distrajeran por completo

\- Eso no es de sorprenderse… desde hace años que el se gano una cierta habilidad con el sable… aunque… en un principio… jaja… era torpe viéndolo asustarse y dejándolo caer al suelo – Dijo grulla, quien estaba riendo con bastante fuerza

\- Cuantas veces el maestro Shifu perdió el bigote debido a eso ¿7?

\- Sin duda… Po ha cambiado la vida de todos aquí… y pensar que debajo de su inocencia… se encontraba un fuerte… firme… leal… valiente, decidido y poderoso guerrero – Recito Vibora, quien recibió un aclaramiento de garganta de parte del ave – Claro que no esta a la altura de mi querida Grulla

Orgullo, al rostro del pájaro, y pronto, la atención de los presentes, se fueron hasta las puertas del salón de entrenamiento y de entre estas, estaba saliendo Ahsoka, vistiendo el nuevo traje que su maestro le había dado… por si solas las piezas se veian simples… pero ya encima… la figura de la felina blanca y negro se hacían denotar aun mas… claro que comprimia su pecho, sin lastimarla, su cadera y figura estaban perfectamente resaltadas y delineadas, al igual que dejaba ver un abdomen, bastante delgado, firme, y sexy… pues adicion a este su ombligo estaba de por medio… sonriente, aseada y recta, dio sus primeros pasos fuera del salón… obviamente, llamando la atención de todos, de Mantis que cayo de espaldas del hombro de Mono, Mono que cayo de espaldas sobre de Mantis, Grulla que tenia el pico abierto por completo en un angulo de 90 grados, pero rápidamente cayo al piso por un golpe de su pareja reptil, Shuo y Lee que no vieron el golpe que el otro le solto, y simultáneamente, cayeron de lleno al suelo

\- Bueno muchachos… es hora de entrenar… ¿Quién se anima a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

Los voluntarios no tardaron en levantarse y acercarse a la misma felina, menos Grulla, este la estaba siendo sujetado por el fuerte agarre de su pareja reptil, sonriente quien le prometia, represarias por lo sucedido hace nada, y como sorpresa… Lia tambien se había acercado, solo que de forma algo discreta, miraría, y de tener la oportunidad, participaría en ello

**De regreso a las habitaciones**

**(Musica de fondo sugerida watch?v=62eW7EbP1Qc, de principio a fin)**

Los jadeos, adornaban de lo lindo los pasillos cercanos a las habitaciones, aunque a ellos, se le sumaban ocasionales gruñidos, gimoteos de dolor, asi como gemidos que estaban siendo acompañados de ronroneos muy potentes, en un enfoque especial sobre el suelo de la habitación de Tigresa, se veian la capa de Po, el resto de las prendas de su vestimenta, al igual que un par de sandalias, y uno de botas, junto a un pantalón negro holgado, y bragas de doble hilo… no se debería ser mas explicito, pero detrás de las paredes, se podría ver perfectamente, la sombra del panda, atacando vorazmente a la felina que residia bajo de el mismo, claro que, pegaban labios uno al otro, y fácilmente, las garras de esta se podían distinguir enterrándose sobre la espalda del mas grande, y si se prestaba la atención suficiente se escucharía el latir de sus corazones, entregados fieramente uno al otro

La mente de los dos, estaba completamente cegada a su amor, a su deseo… a su pasión… y cada que aquellos ojos ámbares rubi, se encontraban con esos jade el _**"Te amo" **_salía por si solo de la cama, pasaron hacia las paredes, donde a Tigresa, se le pudo ver pegada contra la misma, las manos del mas grande, por detrás de las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos… mientras… era empujada una… y otra… y otra vez… mas no era con salvajismo… o lujuria simple… sino con cariño… dulzura, delicadeza, lentitud

Tigresa cerraba cada cuanto los ojos… esperando que ese fuera un sueño simplemente… un sueño del cual no tenia ni el mas minimo deseo o pensamiento por querer detener o del cual despertarse, pues además de los multiples sonidos de morbo en el aire, las palabras del panda, a sus oídos, le quebraron hasta la ultima fibra de cordura que pudiera restarle encima … _**"Te extrañe… te necesito… te deseo… nadie … podría reemplazarte a ti… al amor… de mi vida" **_cada palabra… cada frase… cada oración… eran como cuchillas atravesando su corazón, y cuando regresaron a la cama… las lagrimas, rompieron las líneas de dureza entre sus ojos y las mejillas de la felina, y a cada beso que le daba, un sollozo se le sumaba, era un milagro que nadie los estuviera buscando hasta ahora… porque vaya espectáculo estarían presenciando

El ultimo movimiento, de parte del panda, se dio lugar, junto a la liberación de su pasión… en el interior de su, verdadero amor, quien lo recibió, y junto a palabras carentes de sentido… aliento, o siquiera coherencia, hicieron acto de presencia… el sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos, hasta dar contra la cama y las sabanas que a este punto estaban a nada de caer fuera de la cama… la respiración agitada, y cortante entre ambos, les hacia temblar de nervio por el ligero frio que les era provocado… el panda había recostado la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Tigresa, quien al tenerlo cerca, no tardo en girarse, y besarle tanto la cabeza, como la mejilla, con una desesperación impropia de su persona… pero nuevamente… la culpa, le invadio, a duras penas, y le presto atención… pues en su momento, todo lo que le importaba… era no dejar ir al panda… quien al oído le susurro

\- … En una semana… regresare a Kenshi – dijo…en un muy débil susurro tembloroso y timido

\- No me importa… - respondio el panda

\- No estoy segura de cuando vaya a volver…

\- Te esperare… y si te tardas una semana… yo ire por ti

\- Dejaras el valle desprotegido

\- No me importa, para nada

\- Tu vida esta aquí… tu mundo esta en el valle de la paz – A esto, el panda, solamente levanto la cabeza, dejando esta a centímetros de la cara de Tigresa, a quien le sujeto de una mejilla, acariciando la misma, mientras toda la atención de la felina, se fue sobre de sus labios

\- … Asi es… mi mundo esta en el valle de la paz… y a donde ese mundo vaya… yo lo voy a acompañar… hasta mi ultimo… aliento

La caricia, dejo en claro, a que se referia, nuevamente, el sonrojo en la felina, se hizo presente… nuevamente, esta bajo la mirada, intentando apartarla, cada vez que lo veía… veía a Lia… y eso, le hacia carcomerse a si misma, en pena… en vergüenza… en culpa… miedo… temor… y cobardía

\- ¿Y que hay de Lia? … tengo a una en quien pensar panda…

\- Bueno… en eso… todo lo que puedo decirte es que… sere tan buen padrastro como ella me lo permita

El corazón de Tigresa… se partio en ese mismo momento… las lagrimas nuevamente, se salieron de su lugar, y esta, pego la cara y la cabeza, al pecho del panda, quien se sento en la cama, abrazándola con toda su fuerza, para buscar reconfortarla… tal vez… era momento de sincerarse… el ser lo suficientemente valiente para encarar, lo que con sus miedos y angustias… iba a provocar … pero antes de ello… tuvo que decirle… una verdad igual de importante… sino que mas

\- …Te amo Po… - su voz… se oia rota… incluso aun mas débil y silenciosa que antes

\- … Lo se – Eso, obviamente fue en tono de burla… pero inmediatamente, Tigresa se separo, le tomo de las mejillas, y le hizo bajar la mirada para conectarlas una vez mas

\- Hay… hay algo que necesitas… y mereces saber…

\- …¿Hay alguien mas cierto? – Nego la felina

\- No… Po… tu eres el único… pero hay algo que … no te pude decir y es que… Lia es-

_**-¡TROMPETEO!-**_

La atención de ambos, se vio desviada hacia las trompetas, en eso, rápidamente se escucharon los pasos de cierto inconfundible ganso acelerado, a esto, Po rápidamente se apresuro a usar la fuerza, y asi, este cerro la puerta con seguro, en caso de que se le ocurriera el entrar sin anunciarse

\- ¡Maestra Tigresa, Maestra Tigresa! El maestro Shifu solicita su presencia en el salón de los héroes, de inmediato

La felina, a quien casi se le paraba el corazón por lo de recién, ahora con esto, era peor, mas sin embargo, tuvo la compostura suficiente para asomar la cabeza por encima del hombro del panda – Entiendo Zeng, ire en cuanto termine con lo que tengo ahora en mis manos

\- Lo siento maestra, pero el maestro Shifu dice que es urgente, tal parece ser que su majestad, la princesa Amidala, ya llego al valle, y espera recibirla con todos reunidos en el salón… ¿Ha visto al Guerrero dragon, no lo encuentro en ningún lado?

\- El guerrero dragon estaba… algo ocupado … pero no te preocupes, tan pronto lo vea… le dare el aviso – Esta recibió una mirada burlona del panda, y asi, el mismo Ganso, se reverencio, y se fue de Ahí, la maestra del estilo del tigre, se apresuro a salir de la cama

\- ¿Tigresa? – Esta volteo a verle, antes de poder alcanzar su mochila – ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

\- ¿Yo?... yo no tenia nada que decir Po – nuevamente, se inclino al frente para tomar su mochila de equipaje, a esto, el panda no pudo evitar el dirigir la mirada a su… posterioridad… estaba … ligeramente… chorreante -

\- Estoy seguro que antes de eso me ibas a _**–Plaff- **_A su cara la camisa de su capa había llegado, y junto a eso, las manos de tigresa le dieron palmaditas sobre las propias, antes de sonreírle de manera divertida y fingidamente tranquila

\- Ya ya ya, luego te lo platico con mas calma, apresurate, que a su majestad no debemos hacerla esperar – Esta rápidamente noto el desastre que tenia debajo, y se cruzo de piernas, para su buena fortuna, es que encontró alguno que otro pañuelo en la mochila… en la cual, encontró ropa limpia… Lia no había revisado bien aparentemente, pues este tenia un Qipao azul con flores bordadas de dorado y verde, junto a un pantalón negro holgado limpio, el cual antes de colocarse, se paso las toallas por encima - ¿Es que eres un experto en hacer desastres?

Una mirada algo temerosa del mismo panda, se le fue a la cara en señal de _**"Lo siento" **_claro que este se apresuro por igual a vestirse, pantalón, capa, botas, camisa, chaleco, todo el numerito, y tan pronto los dos estuvieron listos, este abrió el seguro en la puerta, y la misma, la abrió, a nada de salir estuvo, pero fue detenido por un brazo, el cual le jalo, y al darse de frente con la felina, esta le estampo un profundo pero corto beso en los labios, y al separarse, esta le empezó a acomodar y arreglar el cuello de su capa y traje… este no se quejo, solo la dejo hacerlo, y cuando estuvieron ambos listos… Esta le tomo de una mano, y sonriente… le dijo

\- Todo… va a estar bien

Estas palabras, mas que confundir al panda, le hicieron sentirse en calma, y asi, juntos, y algo apresurados, salieron disparados al salón de entrenamiento… aunque… iban a haber problemas por esto muy probablemente después… una caceria… esta por empezar… y la presa… es el panda

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6


	7. Capitulo 7: Complicaciones Imperiales

Ningun personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de como me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

Capitulo 7: Complicaciones Imperiales

Tan pronto estaban ambos maestros a nada de llegar al salón de héroes, se detuvieron en la sombra… solo para asegurarse de que su ropaje y pelaje estuviera lo mejor ordenado posible, incluso Po intento remover algo de su escencia de encima de Tigresa, pero fue prácticamente imposible…esto les preocupo un tanto, solo por un segundo, nuevamente, las trompetas sonaron, y no tuvieron de otra mas que seguir caminando hasta la entrada, aunque para entonces, se soltaron de las manos… y si, antes de entrar del todo al salón, se detuvieron brevemente, solo para darse un beso de despedida, y asi, saliendo de las sombras, se encontraron con todos ya en línea frente a las grandes puertas del salón, Tigresa se fue al extremo en el que sus hermanos y Lia se encontraban, aunque… esta tenia la mirada paseándose por todo el salón, mas específicamente, las armas, Po se fue del lado contrario, junto al resto de los 5 furiosos, Shifu por delante de todos, repitiendo una y otra vez, que tuvieran control, que se comportaran, que tuvieran porte y elegancia

Aunque todo eso se perdió cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y este pego el brinco de su vida, regresando la mirada y la postura al frente, en eso, un enorme numero de lobos, portando armaduras blancas, con el símbolo imperial encima, lanzas largas, y espadas en la cintura, entraron en el salón de los héroes, aunque además de lo blanco, en algunas partes de la armadura, como en las hombreras, el cuello y los muslos, tenían rasgos de pintura azul encima, obviamente, cascos, un tanto peculiares en diseño, pero perfectamente comodos, eran demasiados guardias ahora que se veía bien, pues a cada entrada, a cada esquina, en cada entrada, y en cada pasillo, numerosos guardias se apostaron, y pronto, de entre tantos, uno en armadura mas elaboradas, con una bandera imperial en la espalda y en manos, un rollo, este lobo en particular, era mas grande, en masa mascular y estatura

\- Maestros… - Se reverencio, ante la mayoría, después, los demás le siguieron, Lia un poco tardia pues estaba distraída, antes de enderezarse, y desenrollar el mensaje que en sus manos estaba – Anuncio el dia de hoy, a los maestros del palacio de jade… y al guerrero dragon, la llegada de su majestad… la princesa, Padme Amidala… orgullo de su majestad, el emperador

Cerro el mensaje, y por la entrada del mismo salón, llego un gigantesco trono de oro y terciopelo rojo con la parte del asiento cubierto por pliegues de hierro reforzado, en forma de persiana para permitir que en su interior la princesa respirara, y claro, se encontrara a salvo, este estaba rodeado de plumas de pavo real, y cargado por aun mas soltados, estos no se veian cansados en lo mas minimo, y claro, que al llegar a una distancia prudente de los presentes, este fue depositado en el suelo, y el lobo de armadura grande, se fue hasta la entrada del coso alrededor del trono, para abrir este con sumo cuidado, antes de apartarse, y arrodillarse en el acto, junto a los demás presentes tanto soldados como maestros

De su interior, empezó a salir, una felina de una altura mayor, pelaje dorado, al igual que un bello vestido largo, de un color crema algo brillante, la joyería no se hacia faltar en su vestimenta, en muñecas con pulseras de oro e incrustaciones de gemas, las mas destacables, zafiros y esmeraldas… aunque las segundas eran las que mas destacaban en todo, una corona algo, pequeña, pero exacta a una princesa de su estatura, sin incrustaciones, solamente era oro puro, pulido y alguna que otra pluma encima, su rostro se veía cubierto por un velo bastante grueso, que al ser retirado, dejaría ver el bello rostro de una leona que con el solo decir hermosa, se notaba la falta de expresividad en la frase… por alta eran unos casi… 2 metros o tal vez menos… no, son 2.20 de estatura, si… era muy alta, y a la mayoría de machos se le cayo la mandibula hasta el suelo al verla descubierta.. bajo el labio, tenia una especie de triangulo, volteado apuntando hacia su barbilla con la punta mayor, en sus mejillas algo de rubor, y maquillaje ceremonial… innecesario pero… no le quedaba mal

Con ayuda de aquel soldado, bajo los escalones, que si bien eran pocos, un mal paso seria terrible, nuevamente, los lobos se levantaron, y tomaron nuevamente su lugar en sus respectivos puestos, aunque, los maestros seguían arrodillados, sin decir ni pio, hasta que Shifu, dio las primeras palabras

\- Su majestad… bienvenida sea al palacio de jade… yo soy el maestro Shifu, encargado de este templo, y maestro de los cinco furiosos, y el guerrero dragon, esperamos hacer todo lo posible porque su estancia aquí, sea de recordar, y su cumpleaños, sea placentero es un gran honor, tenerla con nosotros

\- El honor es todo mio, maestro Shifu – Esta, se reverencio, aunque fue a menos altura de lo que los demás habían estado, aunque su mirada divago por momentos sobre de Po, a quien le solto una sonrisa discreta, antes de enderezarse, su voz, era… angelical… demasiado… suave… casi delicada y silenciosa… y melodiosa, serena, y relajada – Le agradezco por su atención… Si no le es molestia ¿Podria hablar con el guerrero dragon?

\- Para nada, su majestad, el estará honrado de poder dirigirle la pala-

\- A solas…

Esto, hizo callar al maestro, inmediatamente, asintió, y con una seña rápida, el resto se enderezo, menos Po, quien solamente veía de reojo miradas burlonas de sus compañeros, apoyo de su maestro y tranquilidad de Tigresa, incluso Lia se despedia de manito del panda, antes de que un muro de soldados cubrieran las entradas

\- … Dije… a solas…

Se vieron entre si, y entre murmuros, salieron del salón de los héroes, y formaron guardia detrás de la enorme puerta, tan pronto su majestad, se aseguro de estar en totalidad, solos, se le acerco al guerrero dragon, aquella delgada y larga cola suya, estaba paseándose de manera libre en el aire, aunque cuando alcanzo al guerrero de blanco y negro, le llego a acariciar el hocico y parte del rostro, antes de que esta misma, sujetara su sable de luz, lanzando este al aire, para atraparlo en sus manos… lo estaba inspeccionando un poco, y en calma, este empezó a enderezarse en su lugar, dándose vuelta para encarar a la leona, quien pronto, se vio de frente a este, sonriéndole de manera un tanto burlona, incluso burlona

\- No es por nada… ¿Pero cuando fue la ultima vez que puliste tu sable? – Pregunto, mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas

\- No suelo pulirlo demasiado… solo una o dos meses por mes… - Respondio, en un tono, serio

\- No sabia que esa era la ética de alguien como tu… Anakin **(Anakin en si, es un nombre que tiene como significado, Guerrero, en el americano nativo, aunque este significado cambia dependiendo del país) **

\- …Fue apenas hace una semana que la escuche llamarme de ese modo… y le digo algo… lo extrañe

La seriedad quedo de lado, y ambos, empezaron a sonreir, gradualmente mas y mas, hasta que sin mas, estallaron a carcajadas, carcajadas que fueron escuchadas por parte de los soldados fuera de la puerta, la misma felina, lanzo de regreso el sable hacia Po, quien no tardo en amarrarlo a su cintura, y para cuando se dio cuenta, la gigantesca felina, le cargo en sus brazos, y le estrujo como si se estuviera tratando de un oso de peluche

\- No es por sonar grosero pero… ¿Era necesaria tanta seguridad? Cuantos hombres vienen con usted – Pregunto, mientras solamente se dejaba cargar, e incluso le regresaba el abrazo lo mejor posible… no solo era alta, sino que tambien gozaba de buenos brazos fuertes

\- Ammmm, no son muchos, claro…solo…dos…tres – Divagaba la princesa

\- ¿Cientos? – Siguio, pero erro

\- Tres mil – Respondio en un tono inocente, para luego, bajar al oso de regreso al piso, este fue hasta una de las ventanas del salón, para ver que si, afirmativamente, habían gigantes números de soldados tanto en las escaleras como en la entrada, todos con la armadura blanca y pintura azul que los primeros

\- …¿Trajiste a toda la legion? …

\- No me quieras culpar a mi, todo es cosa de mi padre, el sugirió la protección adicional… si te sirve de consuelo yo solo quería traer a 300 soldados, con esos se que eran mas que suficientes, y sobraban – La expresión en el panda, daba a entender que incluso 300 eran demasiados - … Jmjmjm no estaras molesto por eso o si

\- Se que podrían decapitarme por esto… pero siento que a veces su majestad es un poco… imprudente… y algo impulsivo – Esperaba una respuesta en negación ante ello… aunque la felina, solamente pudo burlarse ante sus palabras, incluso podría decirse que si tenia algo de razón

\- Tal vez… no lo dudo… aunque… incluso le hable al respecto antes de partir… le dije _**"Padre, no veo necesario la compañía de tantos soldados, para mi, es suficiente con la protección que Anakin puede darme, es suficiente… el equivale a no solo 100 de estos soldados… sino, a 1000"**_

Esta seguiría hablando… y por igual, el orgullo en el corazón del panda crecio… no sabia si era en realidad ego o no, pero, le causaba un enorme placer escuchar tales cosas por parte de la princesa, quien caminaba de un lado a otro, explicando la situación lo mejor posible aunque… se había percatado que el panda, atención no le estaba prestando, por completo, al dar algunos cuantos pasos mas termino por bajar sobre una de sus rodillas para igualar su tamaño, chasqueo los dedos frente a sus ojos, mas no sirvió demasiado, hasta que sin mas, la malicia se apodero de su rostro, y le propino una buena pero juguetona bofetada en la cara al panda, este se llevo la mano al rostro tan pronto reacciono

\- ¿El orgullo te hizo perderte o que? – Dijo la leona, sobándose la mano, intentando disimular el dolor que en la palma le había quedado, el panda tenia la cara firme y gruesa - No deberías sorprenderte… después de todo, tu entrenaste a la legion **Celeste**

\- Lo hice – Sobandose todavía la mejilla, respondio el panda quien se enderezo en su lugar, no había demasiada diferencia en estatura, pero si era evidente – Porque no podía dejar a tu familia desprotegida… además… Lei Ke Si los maneja bastante bien… o al menos eso quiero pensar

\- Lo hace… lo entrenaste bien… y quien lo hubiera dicho, todos te conocían por el titulo guerrero dragon, no por el de maestro… pero te queda bien, lo que me recuerda ¿Cómo te va con tu muchachita?

\- ¿Ahsoka? … a ella le va bien… no llegamos hace mucho en realidad, apenas ayer… es curioso… ¿Acaso dejo la ciudad imperial apenas me fui?

\- Oh, eso no es importante ahora querido, lo que es importante en realidad, es que tengo lo que me habias encargado – A esto, el panda reacciono de manera sorprendida

La leona se separo, y fue lentamente a su trono, a este le quito con mucho cuidado, la parte del comodo del asiento, pues era un piso falso, y de este, saco una caja, pequeña, de 15 x 10 mas o menos y con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, lo entrego a manos de Po, quien al tenerla en brazos, dirigio su mirada hacia Padme, y luego, a la caja, la cual no tardo, en abrir no se veía claramente lo que había dentro de esta… pero su sonrisa se amplio enormemente… y ahí se quedaron un rato mas, a hablar, mientras el panda cargaba la caja de un lado hacia el otro

**Por fuera del salón**

El maestro Shifu parecia angustiado… confiaba en el panda pero aun le parecia algo inmaduro para siquiera estar en presencia de la realiza… mas solamente ellos dos, pero no podía hacer nada para ir a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, pues en el camino, los soldados de la princesa se interponían, no daban abasto para nada, no se apartaban, no se movían, nada, solo si es que tenían ligeros movimientos para respirar o reacomodarse la armadura, Lia, era la que mas estaba fascinada con estos, pues corria de un extremo de la entrada, hasta el otro, incluso era que frente a los soldados, hacia alguna que otra expresión torpe y risueña, pues que no reaccionaran ante sus ocurrencias lo hacia mas divertido

Nuevamente, aquel soldado de entre los demás, destacado por su armadura, y su tamaño, se acerco hasta el grupo de maestros que aun residia en las puertas al salón, retirándose el casco, y sosteniendo este bajo su brazo izquierdo, pero mas que a Tigresa, o a los 5, se acerco al maestro Shifu, y se le arrodillo cerca, este al notar su presencia, se giraría, para encararle, con una expresión ya mas tranquila, pues no quería denotar demasiado su preocupación

\- ¿Si?

\- El guerrero dragon, es todo un guerrero, debe estar complacido con su desempeño

\- Lo estoy… desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque no se lo diga o demuestre siempre… lo estoy

\- Y con mayor razón debe de estarlo, todos los hombres que esta viendo aquí… fueron entrenados por el mismo

Esto, despertó sin duda la atención de los demás, Tigresa mas que nada, pues entresaliendo un poco de sus hermanos, noto hileras de 5 lineas, marchando en perfecta sincronía hasta la entrada del salón, la cual la verse bloqueada y protegida, se dividieron por grupos, y cada uno se fue a rodear el palacio, y el resto, se dividio en dirección la casa hogar, y el salón de entrenamiento, todo sitio que pudiera ser de interés para la princesa, aunque claro, que no se hicieron esperar los soldados en las escaleras del palacio, en cada escalon, en cada extremo de este, habian dos soldados, y asi, hasta formar una línea hacia abajo… la disciplina se hacia notar en ellos pues a pesar de las condiciones del dia, estos no parecían siquiera molestarse o incomodarse por ello

Incluso mas grupos de asalto se quedaron en la entrada al palacio, en lo mas bajo de este, en el punto intermedio de la arena, y el poblado, viéndolo por el punto de vista de la princesa si… era demasiada seguridad, pero bueno, lo que el emperador dijera, debía hacerse, y punto, aunque a la pierna del lobo, hubo una manita que jalo de su ropa, y por ende, este se agacho, terminando por quedar de rodillas junto a Lia, quien le sonreía de manera bastante inocente, pero amigable

\- ¿El guerrero dragon los entreno? – Este asintió nuevamente - ¿Y entonces porque sus armaduras son blancas con azul y no blancas con negro?

\- Lo siento pequeña, pero a eso yo no tengo la respuesta, fueron el guerrero dragon y su majestad la princesa Padme quienes escogieron los colores, y por si fuera poco, nos dieron un nombre, La Legion Celeste, una legion de hermandad, disciplina, la elite de la elite en toda la guardia imperial

\- Geniaaaaaaal… ¿Cómo se llama señor?

\- Pueden decirme Comandante Lei Ke Si… o si lo prefieren, solo llámenme Lei – A esto, le siguió una sonrisa bastante tranquila, debe aclararse que el aspecto de Lei, es muy similar al aspecto del jefe lobo de lord Shen, solo que sin la cicatriz, y un poco mas alto no tan fornido pero si delgado

\- Lei…Jaja, es casi como mi nombre, yo me llamo Lia

En ese momento, el chocar de las armaduras y los cascos con cada pieza de estas, hizo que la atención de los maestros, se fijara en los soldados, quienes de un solo parpadeo habían girado las cabezas hacia Lia…aunque sus rostros apenas y se pudieran ver, la sorpresa se les notaba a leguas, Incluso varios dejaron su puesto solamente para acercarse a ver si de verdad era ella… Lia empezó a asustarse, un poco, incluso retrocedia los pocos pasos que daban los mismos soldados, entre murmuros, estos se hablaban entre si, e incluso guardaban su distancia, Lei al notar esto, solto pequeños golpes a los que de plato se acercaban demasiado, esto para hacer que se regresaran a sus puestos de guardia esto, rápidamente desconcentro a Tigresa, al igual que a sus hermanos, y rápidamente, se acerco al mismo lobo, quien al notarla, se levanto del suelo, y enderezo

\- ¿Ustedes… la conocían acaso?

\- Mentiria si dijera que no… pero si… el guerrero dragon hablaba bastante sobre ella…

\- Qué les parece, el demonio de jade se gano una reputación en la ciudad imperial – menciono Lee, quien rápidamente, se vio rodeado de las miradas asesinas de Tigresa, Shuo, y mas específicamente, de Lia, quien ahora se cruzaba de bracitos, y bufaba con las mejillas infladas

\- Me temo que no… Ya he dicho suficiente, mejor… será mejor que me retire

Nuevamente, su casco fue a dar sobre su cráneo, y el resto de soldados, siguió con su rutina… bien… esto ya era el colmo… primero Tripio y Artu… y ahora esos lobos sabían de Lia… una de dos, o Po tenia secretos ocultos, o fue como dijo Lee, Lia se habia ganado cierta, popularidad en Kenshi, como la pequeña demonio de jade… esto por sus ojitos y su mal temperamento familiar… pero no… no podía ser solo eso… y dadas las circustancias… Tigresa tenia que hablar seriamente con el panda, después de lo que sucedió, estaba mas que segura que el no dudaría en hablarle… sobre el como es que sus dos fieles y leales amigos, estaban al tanto de la existencia de su hija

**Mientras Tanto Camino A Kenshi**

Dos grandes amigos, se encontraban en una carreta, un alegre y amigable campesino le habia ofrecido a ambos un aventón, pues este igual estaba camino a Kenshi para la venta de algunos cuantos de sus productos de granja, …aunque para su mala suerte, Artu estaba devorándose unos cuantos de sus maíces, con la excusa de que tenia hambre, esta ayuda les habia acortado bastante el viaje, a cada maíz que devoraba, el lobo dejaba una moneda de oro, y seguía con el siguiente, hasta que el bastante molesto lince, se fue rápidamente a quitárselo de las manos, mas no lo consiguió, pues se lo quito de regreso, y este bufo

\- Eres un goloso, ya llevas 5 con este – Gruñidos, y hisseos… impropios pues era un lobo, un can, no un felino – Deja ya de comer, si sigues asi vas a engordar – Chillidos, y nuevamente, siguió comiendo – Eres un desastre…

La carreta se habia detenido, y sin mas, el granjero les habia indicado, que a la entrada de la ciudad, habían llegado, y asi, ambos amigos, bajaron, tomaron sus mochillas, y el granjero, empezó a gritar tan pronto estos se alejaron lo suficiente, casi se quedo sin maíz, pero, la buena noticia, era que le habían dejado el dinero correspondiente… ahí la tenían frente a ellos, la ciudad de Kenshi… no era la gran cosa, pero era suficiente, en la misma entrada, estaba una especie de flecha, que apuntaba hacia un camino que llevaba hacia un sitio llamado… _**El Templo De La Garra **_pero a eso no le habían prestado atención, pues solamente se concentraron en caminar, el sitio era algo tranquilo, debía mencionarlo, y en alguna que otra pared, habia algún cartelón sobre Tigresa, sus hermanos, y en sus brazos, Lia, parecia un lugar bastante pacifio, pero no podía asegurarlo, aun

\- Gruñidos – Estamos buscando algo que pruebe nuestras palabras – Chillidos en señal de confusión – De habérselo dicho ahí, no nos hubiera creido, Tigresa nos hubiera asesinado, y ahí se nos hubiera acabado la aventura amigo – Bufido de afirmación… antes de nueva cuenta, gruñir – Posiblemente… un hospital… tal vez un centro medico, o algún lugar en el que tengan registros sobre los habitantes de la ciudad – Desde hace años, se tiene como regla, incluir en las actas de nacimiento, o registros civiles, la especie de la persona en cuestión, ya sea un cachorro, o un adulto – Gruñidos de confusión – Pues claro que deben de estar ahí, yo se lo que te digo, a los médicos nadie los puede hacer tontos

El lobo se detuvo frente a un edificio, sin haberse percatado de que su amigo seguía caminando – Y es por eso, que mi teoría, dicta que si en el acta de nacimiento de la cachorra, vienen su especie, eso quedara mas que claro y será suficiente evidencia para que Po nos crea – Chillidos bastante fuertes llamaron su atención, haciéndolo retroceder – Artu ¿Qué estas haciendo? Camina, tenemos que encontrar el registro civil – El mismo lobo, le señalo hacia el edificio que estaba cerca de ambos, el lince se regreso todo el camino hasta donde su amigo se encontraba, y ahí mismo estaba, el registro civil de kenshi… este lentamente volteo a ver a su amigo, el cual se veía burlon, en todo sentido - … Callate – Siguio caminando, consiguiendo solamente burlas del lobo, lentamente, entraron en el edificio, y no estaba tan lleno de gente como se esperaría… pero si habia una fila algo larga para los registros, y un mostrador el cual era atendido por una cabra vieja – Ven amigo

Estos seguían andando por el sitio, hasta acercarse lo suficiente al mostrador, Artu solamente tuvo que levantar un dedito, y usando este, toco a la campana para llamar la atención de la cabra… la primera vez no sirvió, y volvió a intentarlo… nada… una vez mas, seguía sin responder, hasta que ataco la campana con veloces movimientos algo desesperados, Tripio intento detenerlo, pero solamente iniciaron una contienda de manotazos uno contra el otro, la cabra termino por levantar a medias los ojos, y cuando se sintieron observados, se detuvieron, y sonrieron de manera inocente y complice

\- Buenas tades mi estimada, yo soy Sir Tripio Bilingüe Relaciones Exteriores, y el es mi complemento ArtiDitu, estamos buscando informes sobre una criaturita de origen de nacimiento aquí

\- … Nombre de la persona de quien buscan informes y de que tipo

\- Ammmm buscamos informes sobre la cachorra Lia, hija de la gobernadora Tigresa, y sobrina de Shuo y Lee

\- Y que tipo de informes quiere sobre la infante – Tipica recepcionista sangrona

\- Estamos buscando actas de nacimiento – La cabra, apenas, se movio de su silla, y asi, fue que tomo un monton de hojas de papel en sus manos, las cuales dejo sobre el mostrador, junto a una pluma y tinta

\- Firmen eso y esperen un plazo d horas, para recibir respuestas de su solicitud

\- Pero no podemos esperar tanto, estamos un poco apresurados y es una emergencia

\- Firmen eso, y esperen he dicho – Siguio en lo que hacia… que era perder el tiempo… Tripio derrotado, tomo los papeles, y se fue a sentar junto a Artu por ahí

\- Ahora si… estamos perdidos – Gruñidos… y mas gruñidos, hasta que el lobo miro de un lado a otro… se levanto de la silla, y muy chillo a su amigo – ¿Cómo que te espere afuera? – Mas chillidos y alguno que otro gruñido preocupado - ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer pequeño bribon?

No recibió respuesta, y este simplemente, se fue por ahí a dar una vuelta… no sabia que iba a hacer, pero el lince ya se habia preocupado, a medio firmar los papeles, lentamente salio del edificio, y espero como le habia dicho… se tomo un buen rato ahí adentro, pero en nada, escucho gritos por parte del interior del edificio, y para cuando se dio cuenta, un poderoso grito salio de la garganta del lobo, quien solamente salio disparado de este, y empezó a correr lejos del lugar, Tripio, confuso, miro a un monton de guardias corriendo hacia ellos, y asi sin mas, este corrió junto a su compañero, a una gran velocidad, como alma que se la llevaba el diablo

Se tomaron unos cuantos minutos el dejar atrás a los guardias, y para cuando estos se encontraron en alguno que otro callejón, suspiraron fuerte, jadearon, y tambien se sentaron en el piso, fue entonces, cuando un molesto Lince, se acerco, y golpeo en la cabeza al mismo lobo, quien solamente chillo, y pronto, se vio mirándole algo acusador por lo sucedido recientemente

\- ¿¡Pequeño idiota que fue lo que hiciste!? – Algunos gruñidos y ladridos de este fueron sobre del lince y fue que de entre sus ropas, salio una especie de sobre, con el símbolo de los gobernadores de la ciudad encima, y cuando lo abrió, sus preguntas fueron respondidas… era el acta de nacimiento de Lia, su fecha de nacimiento, su peso, su color de pelaje, de ojos, todo estaba ahí… y en el apartado, que se supone era el de la especie estaba acomodado de esta forma _**"Especie de la cria: Tigre/Panda" **_y bajo de esto, estaba la firma de la madre… pero no la del padre… lo habían logrado, tenían la evidencia suficiente para dar a conocer el gran secreto de Tigresa, estos se vieron celebrando un momento, pero pronto, se callaron, y en silencio, salieron nuevamente de la ciudad, guardando el acta de nacimiento, en la mochila que el lince cargaba, y ahora, nuevamente, emprendieron viaje al valle de la paz…

Fue demasiado fácil… tal vez alguien quería que encontraran esos papeles… sino es que no se explicaría porque ya no los estaban buscando… pero sin tardar un poco siquiera, un halcón fue enviado al palacio de jade, con la noticia de que se habían perdido archivos… y dicho mensaje, iria dirigido hacia los gobernadores… el halcón lo vieron ambos amigos… quienes se vieron un momento… y Tripio… abandonando todo rasgo de civilización en su cara, y persona, se arranco las mangas de su Qipao, al igual que las piernas de su pantalón, aseguro firmemente su mochilla al cuello, y enterrando garras y dedos en la tierra, este salio disparado por el camino… el desconcertado lobo se sorprendio ante ese cambio tan repentino de actitud, mas se quedo atrás, y a cuatro patas, siguió a su compañero, no igualando su velocidad, pero si, no perdiéndolo de vista…

Esto… no pintaba bien… para nada

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7 


	8. Capitulo 8: Disturbios en la Fuerza

Ningun personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de como me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

Capitulo 8: Disturbios en la Fuerza

Un dia después, de que su majestad hubiera llegado al palacio de Jade… las cosas se pusieron demasiado tensas… a resumidas cuentas…Po estaba en la enfermería del palacio de jade, con vendas alrededor de su pecho, y una en el costado, si las del pecho, tenían algo de sangre, esta era mucho peor, pues habia sufrido una herida exageradamente grande, Tigresa, quien no habia descansado por esperar a que Po, despertara… Lia que estaba fuera de la habitación de enfermería y que no se le dejaba entrar por no quererla… asustar... Shifu estaba furiosos con Lee y con Shuo, el ejercito de la princesa tenia la vista fija sobre ellos dos… al igual que de Tigresa e incluso Lia, Padme por su lado, rezaba por el bienestar de su protector… pero como habían llegado a este punto…Que les parece si retrocedemos un poco

**Horas Antes**

Todo habia empezado porque Lia estaba planeando unas cosas en conjunto a sus tios en el palacio de jade… pero una cosa llevo a otra…y la cachora los intento asesinar, pero, eso es algo aparte, pues el evento principal, era en el salón de entrenamiento, donde Po estaba entrenando junto a Ahsoka, a solas por lo visto, eran combates con los palos de bambu, pero eran tan arduos, tan rapidos, y tan fieros como siempre, ninguno parecia ceder a la hora de los ataques, mas sin embargo, Ahsoka al encontrarse atrapada contra la espada y la pared, tuvo que rendirse, pero con un fuerte quejido de molestia por lo mismo, incluso fue que lanzo a un lado el baston que tenia en sus manos, y se cruzo de brazos… como si estuviera haciendo berrinche, con ayuda de la fuerza, Po atrajo aquel baston, y lo llevo lentamente hasta su mano, antes de dejalos recargados sobre una pared, antes de dirigirle una sonrisa burlona y acercarse, posando una mano sobre su hombro

\- Tranquila sabionda… se que te tomara mucho… pero ya casi estas a mi nivel – Intento reconfortarla

\- Si maestro… pero no creo que siquiera sea tan buena como usted lo es… - Dijo, desanimada…Triste, evidentemente, pero una mano le tomo del mentón y le hizo voltear a ver a su maestro…directo, a los ojos

\- No pierdas la esperanza Ahsoka… tu eres una buena espadachín… y sobre de todo… eres una buena aprendiz… - Este consiguió una muy sutil sonrisa de su aprendiz, a quien solto, antes de su espalda, sacar una caja… no era la que la princesa le habia entregado, esta era un poco mas pequeña, y parecia tener cosas de metal adentro – Tengo algo para ti … mas que un regalo, es la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento

\- Estoy lista para el desafio maestro – Dijo, en un tono claro de orgullo, y determinación

\- Si asi es… entonces puedo entregarte esto

Levanto su mano derecha, y al abrirla… lo encontraría ahí… un cristal Kyber, verde, brillante… Ahsoka, no creía lo que estaba presenciando, pero aun asi, con timidez y algo de nervio, llevo la mano hasta el mismo cristal, y entre sus dedos gordo y índice, sujeto el cristal, para dejarlo sobre su mano, y cuando el panda abrió la caja, noto que eran las piezas que necesitaba para crear su propio sable de luz, cerro la caja, y se la entrego, antes de dirigirle una mirada… que no transmitia nada mas que orgullo… respeto… y afecto a su…su Padawan

\- Adelante Sabionda… si logras terminarlo a tiempo puede que te de algo de combate real sable con sable

La emoción se habia desbordado del corazón de la tigresa siberiana, quien sin haberse dado cuenta, habia empezado a sollozar … y a tener espasmos ligeros en el pecho por ello mismo, y sin perder tiempo, se reverencio, y se fue rápida y directamente a la habitación de Po, este no pudo hacer nada mas que negar levemente con la cabeza, y tomando su sable de luz en manos, empezó a entregar por su cuenta, algunos cuantos movimientos de defensa mas que de combate como solia acostumbrar… mas su concentración se vio interrumpida, cuando una conmoción en la fuerza, por lo que rápidamente, se vio deteniendo toda actividad actual, para darse vuelta, y encontrarse con una Tigresa que aparentemente, estaba molesta con el… porque, no lo sabia, pues no habia hecho nada malo hasta el momento, no entendia el porque de su estado…pero sabia que estaba molesta por la expresión que esta tenia en el rostro, de pocos amigos, seria, y algo estricta

\- …Am…¿Sucede algo Tigresa? – Le pregunto, antes de recibir una mirada de reproche por parte de la felina, eso si ya le estaba preocupando, pero no iba a hablar si ella no lo hacia

\- Po… ¿Cómo es que Tripio y Artuditu saben de Lia?

\- … ¿Disculpa? – Pregunto, empezando a petrificarse en su lugar

\- Po… Como es que dos seres… que no habia visto en años… supieran de la existencia de Lia

El mismo panda, tomo su sable de luz, desactivando el mismo, para luego dejarlo sobre su cintura, nuevamente, este se vio tragando grueso, y debido a la mirada que la misma felina, le estaba dando, fue que este prefirió girarse, y evitar el regaño visual que esta le estaba dando, la cola rayada de la maestra serpenteaba con fiereza y algo de violencia, cortando el aire e emitiendo el mismo sonido de este siendo atravesado, el panda tragaría grueso al escuchar aquello, sin embargo, no iba a ceder

\- Po … ¿Tu me amas? – El panda rápidamente se giro, a responderle

\- Claro que te amo… ¿A que viene una pregunta asi?

\- ¿Confias en mi?

\- Te confiaría mi vida Tigresa

\- Entonces dime… ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar? … ¿Algo de lo que me quieras hablar? … ¿Algo que quieras confesar? **(Hablando esta Doña Sinceridad he)**

El panda ya estaba totalmente petrificado en su lugar, no se movia, y no le daba el frente a Tigresa, de verdad… que le habia dado para que quisiera preguntar por ello… o es que alguno de esos dos torpes abrió la boca y hablo de mas… o tal vez… ella lo vio ese dia… no… estaba bien oculto no hay forma de que siquiera notara sus brillantes ojos… o que siquiera escuchara sus sollozos de lamento… no con lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo, pero… salio de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió las calidas manos de Tigresa tomándolo de las mejillas y con esto, le hizo voltearse a verla, ese ambar rubi… suplicante de respuestas… lo hicieron tragar grueso

\- Po… sabes que puedes confiar en mi… solo dime… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

\- Tigresa… yo… es que… no es algo… tan… sencillo no lo entenderías y…

\- ¿Y que?... Que es lo peor que piensas que podría pasar

\- ...Podrias enojarte conmigo – Dijo este ya cabizbajo, sin la intensión de seguir viéndole al rostro

\- Bueno… dimelo y lo averiguaremos juntos – Le sonrio, intentando tranquilizarlo

El panda que a nada estaba de levantar la cabeza, y mirarle de frente, asi como confesar, se vio interrumpido por un tigre de bengala, un mono, una grulla, una mantis siendo perseguidos por una pequeña cachorrita de ojitos verdes, garritas afiladas y … a no… no colmillos no tenia, pero si que estaba gruñendo con fuerza, y daba miedo, mas que a los primeros segundos del ruido, Tigresa por reflejo, empujo a Po lejos de ella, este fue a estamparse de espaldas contra un pilar de madera no muy lejos suyo, seguía utilizando su capa asi que, el golpe no habia sido tan fuerte

\- ¡USTEDES…ME…LAS…VAN…A PAGAR! – Rugio la pequeña, quien para su corta edad, tenia una voz muy potente y aterradora, los 4 que estaban detrás de Tigresa, para utilizarla como escudo, no pudieron esperar a que esta, saliera corriendo detrás de ellos, entre todos empujaron a Tigresa hacia Lia, pero esta solamente ignoro a su madre, y se dedico a perseguir a todos en el salón de entrenamiento

Se subia en las paredes para intentar alcanzar a Grulla quien volaba, a Mantis lo alcanzo a atrapar en una de sus manitas, y lo estrujaba con fuerza mientras seguía andando, persiguiendo al primate y a su tio Shuo, tantas vueltas habían dado alrededor, que no se percataron que habían entrado al circuito en el centro, y terminaron por lo mismo, colisionando en el interior de la tortuga de jade, en esta, se tambalearon por dentro, y de la nada, Mantis les acompaño… al ver al insecto que habia sido atrapado por la cachorra, lentamente subieron la mirada… y ahí se la encontraron, una molesta tigre siberiana que tenia el fuego saliendo de sus ojos verdes jade, y con una gigantesca sonrisa sínica, se les lanzo encima

Y fue entonces cuando de ahí, de la tortuga de jade, numerosos gritos, chillidos, sonidos de gallina, maullidos, gruñidos, mordidas y rasguños se escuchaban, plumas y algo de pelo salieron por los bordes de la misma tortuga, y los soldados que estaba cubriendo las entradas, se asomaron incluso a ver lo que estaba sucediendo, mas no pudieron el sentirse impresionados de lo que la chiquilla estaba ocasionando, mas, no eran quienes para opinar al respecto, solamente regresaron a sus guardias, riendo un poco entre ellos e incluso murmuraban _**"Se parece a su madre"**_

Del suelo, el panda se habia levantado, y se sacudió un poco la ropa, pronto, fue que este se acerco a Tigresa, quien por la shock, se habia quedado de boca y cara en el piso, esta rápidamente, al ver la pata que el panda le estaba ofreciendo, no lo dudo, y se sujeto de esta para ponerse de pie, y claro que le ayudo a limpiar todo lo posible de su vestimenta, mientras que por igual, Tigresa le sacaba la muy poca cantidad de polvo y demás que este tenia sobre la vestimenta, mas sin embargo, la atención de los dos, se fijo sobre la puerta del salón de entrenamientos, donde el maestro Shifu, Vibora y Lee, se encontraban de pie, mirando en dirección a la tortuga de jade, y pronto, sobre ambos, estaban jadeantes, cansados, pues una maratón parecia que fue lo que corrieron

\- Donde… - Empezo Lee

\- Esta…Lia – Siguio Vibora

\- Gritos…Auxilio… ¿Dónde? – Termino el maestro Shifu

De nueva cuenta habían caído Tigresa y Po, quienes rápidamente, voltearon a ver a Grulla intentando salir volando de la misma tortuga, pero este rápidamente fue alcanzado por Lia, quien le mordio una pata y le sujeto la otra con las manitos, haciéndolo caer de regreso al interior de la tortuga, donde todo seguía sin dar pie a creer lo que la chiquilla era capaz de hacer si estaba de verdad molesta, esto, por reflejo apresuro a Po a la tortuga de jade, intentando tomar esta misma con la fuerza, y hacer que salieran de ahí, mas no pudo… algo lo bloqueo de hacerlo… esto lo dejo perplejo y pensativo, por lo que incluso, se quedo atrás, y busco hablarle a Lia

\- Lia… Por favor, ya fue suficiente, dejalos en paz – No recibió respuesta – Lia estoy hablando enserio, por favor princesa – Recibio un gruñido de parte de la misma, que lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos, sin mas, pensó en algo nuevo que poder decir – Si sales de ahí ahora mismo, te prometo comprarte todos los dulces que quieras – Nada

Rindiendose, el panda se tuvo que alejar de donde estaba parado, para regresar con Tigresa, quien le dirigió una mirada de _**"Observa y aprende panda" **_

\- Tapense las orejas – Dijo Lee, quien busco una esquinita, y en esta, se fue a sentar

Los otros, no entendieron bien que fue a lo que se referia con eso, y sin mas, fue que solamente obedecieron, y mantuvieron la cabeza agachada, tapándose los oídos por igual, mientras, que tambien, veian de reojo hacia Tigresa, quien se aclaro la garganta, se llevo las manos para la espalda, las sujeto entre si… y abriendo lentamente los parpados, fue a observar fijamente la tortuga de jade

\- … ¡LIAAAAAAAA, ESCUCHA A TU MADRE, AHORA MISMO SAL DE ESA ESTUPIDA TORTUGA, Y TRAE TU ANIÑADO TRASERO AQUÍ, AHORA!

El grito fue tanto, tan fuerte, que los guardias fuera de las entradas se dejaron caer al suelo por un momento, aunque hubieran sido entrenados para cualquier adversidad, el grito de una madre, aturde a cualquiera, mas sin embargo, el ruido en la tortuga de jade paro, y de su interior, salio Lia, de un salto ligeramente fuerte que le ayudo a hacer quedar al pie de la misma, y con pasitos lentos y cuidadosos, cuando llego al pie de su madre, los heridos Shuo, Mono y Grulla, salieron de la misma tortuga de jade, todos desorientados, desordenados, y lastimados… estos fueron de donde estaban hasta la entrada del salón de entrenamiento, donde recibieron ayuda de todos, Po incluido, sin embargo, aun faltaba alguien

\- Lia… Escupelo – Su hija negó – Dije…Es..Cu..Pe..Lo

Cuando la cachorra subio la mirada, de Tigresa.. esta rápidamente agachado las orejas y chillido, junto a eso, dejo salir al mismo insecto de su boca, lleno de baba y ligeramente magullado, este salio corriendo lejos de ambas en cuanto las noto, y solamente, se quedaron las dos solas ahí de pie en uno de los extremos del salón de entrenamiento, aunque claro…Tigresa no decía nada, ni pio, solamente miraba a Lia con bastante frialdad e inexpesividad… Lia, era consiente de ello, por lo que incluso, frotaba sus piesitos entre si, mientras la mirada la dejaba pegada en el piso… la intensidad en la mirada de la madre aumentaba, y a cada segundo que pasaba, Lia se sentía mas y mas pequeña, incluso fue que no tardaría en lagrimear un poco…pronto a sollozar, incluso era que ya se habia agazapado en el piso, mirando de un lado a otro buscando algún sitio por el cual escapar… aunque… su esperanza se vio renovada, cuando una figura familiar se les estaba acercando… Po, quien al tener la atención de la cachorra, abrió su capa, y con solo la mirada, le indico que se metiera ahí… Lia no lo dudo, su corazoncito le dijo que podía confiar en el, y sin mas, salio corriendo donde el, Tigresa a nada de detenerla, no pudo alcanzarle uno de sus bracitos, ni siquiera la ropa, cuando esta, termino por esconderse detrás de las piernas del panda, y bajo su capa, este mismo, la cerro para evitar a Lia tener que soportar esa mirada, esta enojada, se acerco al panda, iba a abrir su capa, pero la mano de Po, sujetando la suya, le impidió siquiera tocar su capa, esto dejo perpleja a la felina, quien no tardo, en gruñir, solo para ella y para Po

\- …Muevete… panda

\- No Tigresa… escúchame, se que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero estoy seguro de que hay una explicación lógica para esta situación

\- Eso ya lo voy a discutir con ella…yo… ahora…quítate…

\- …Lo siento, pero no lo hare

\- Po… escúchame bien pequeño idiota… tu, no eres su padre, ni quien para decidir, asi que quítate… y dejanos a solas… Ahora

Esa frialdad… crueldad y firmeza en sus palabras, hicieron al oso abrir los ojos como plato… algo en su corazón… se quebró al verla y escucharla asi… por lo que con mucho cuidado, se aparto de Lia, quien desconcertada y asustada, intento quedarse ahí con el, pero no pudo… el panda… habia dado media vuelta, y se retiro de ahí, a la cocina…seguido de los demás…incluidos Shuo y Lee… estos sabían que Tigresa estando asi, no era bueno quedarse cerca de ella… cuando estuvieron totalmente solas, los guardias cerraron las puertas del salón de entrenamiento, dándoles privacidad mayor

\- … ¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí atrás? – Pregunto Tigresa

\- Me provocaron … Solamente me vengue – Dijo, entre triste y molesta, enterrándose sus garritas en las manos

Tigresa, noto eso, pero sin embargo, cuando intento impedir que se lastimara, esta aparto el brazo de una forma sumamente brusca, y se alejo unos cuantos pasos de su madre – Hey… se que estas enojada, pero yo soy tu madre, y a mi, me debes un respeto por ello mismo

\- Si de verdad fueras mi madre… no me dirias mentiras… ni me ocultarías nada

El desconcertó de Tigresa, ante esas palabras… le sacaron de su enojo, para solamente, fijarse en como su hija… su sangre de su sangre… su pequeña flor de loto… se iba lentamente hasta el borde del circuito, en el cual se quedaa de pie… mirando hacia el piso del mismo, en este, un enorme charco de agua le dejaba ver el rostro perfectamente… de sus ojitos nuevamente, cayeron lagrimas, para unirse a aquel charco que habia en el suelo

\- …Se que soy diferente – Murmuro, con su vocecita a nada de quebrarse - … No soy como todos los tigres… lo se…

\- De que hablas… Mi vida… mi cielo, angel de mi corazón… todo en ti es de un tigre… tus garritas, tus rayas, tu carita, tu fiereza, tu fuerza, todo…

\- …Pero aun asi… no soy como todos… y es debido a mi padre… - Dijo, nuevamente, lagrimeando, pero limpiándose la cara rápidamente, para darse la vuelta y encarar a su madre - … ¿Quién es… mi padre? …

Tigresa, ahora si, estaba atrapada, por todos lados… y no era nada de sorpresa, que los metiches de los guardias, muy apenas, abrieran las puertas del salón de entrenamiento, para asomarse, y asi, ver aquello, mas tambien, escucharlo… con cejas arqueadas y retirándose los cascos que tenían… Tigresa era una experta mintiendo, desde hace mucho tiempo pero cuando Lia, la acorralaba de este modo… simplemente se quedaba sin ideas… la mente se le quedaba, en blanco… y solo… podía pensar en Po… en lo que recientemente le habia dicho… el como han estado actuando desde que llego… el momento que tuvieron juntos… si ahora… ella no decía la verdad, o si solamente lo seguía evitando, causaría enormes dolores al panda… y mas importante, a su hija… pero no podía decirlo… no tenia el valor necesario para hacer frente a la montaña de problemas que ella sola formo al no decir nada respecto a Lia a Po…

\- Pues… Mira mi vida… esto… como te lo digo

\- Sin cuentos… sin mentiras… 2 años atrás… te pregunte… quien era mi papa, me dijiste, que no lo entendería… el año pasado… me dijiste, que cuando fuera mayor, lo conocería… ¡PERO YA NO QUIERO ESPERAR! ¡EN ¡CASA SE BURLAN DE MI! ¡TODOS NOTAN QUE NO TENGO NADA DE COLMILLOS! INCLUSO ME HAN DICHO QUE SOY TIERNA!...¡YOOOOOO!…¡TIERNA, YO! ¡Tu hija, se supone que no debería ser tierna…!

Cuando termino de hablar, Tigresa estaba perpleja, sin embargo, Lia ahora le preocupaba mas, pues estaba jadeante… alterada… triste…

\- Madre… ¿Qué paso con mi padre?... ¿Por qué no me dices siquiera su nombre?

Nuevamente, las punzadas al corazón… Tigresa incluso miraba a las salidas para ver cual estaba mas cercana para salir corriendo… pero la fulminante mirada de la cachorra, la hacían quedarse totalmente paralizada en su lugar… no sabia que decir, tampoco que hacer… y por si fuera poco, esta no sabia que responder….

\- … ¿Y bien? – Los cristalizados ojos de Lia, hicieron reaccionar a la felina mayor… tristeza… vidriosos… eso veía en sus ojitos de jade -

\- … Perdoname mi vida… pero no te puedo responder eso… no ahora…

\- ¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOR! – Nuevamente grito, pero esta vez, quebrándose por completo, tomando el pantalón de su madre en sus manitas, para enterrar sus pequeñas garritas, y jalar de este con fuerza – ¡Solo su nombre! … Y nada mas… ya se que el no esta aquí con nosotras… ya se… que el no me quiere ni en pintura…que el no me ama, y que por eso no esta aquí… pero al menos… quiero saber su nombre – El dolor… las palabras de la niña, su voz rota y suplicante… y sus ojitos inundados en lagrimas, no daban mas que clara una cosa… su alma… estaba dañada

Tigresa, levanto la mirada nuevamente ante eso… escucharla decir esas palabras… solamente despertaron la molestia en su corazón, pues ella siempre hablo bien del hombre que era su padre… le habia dicho que el la amaba mucho… que el vivía lejos, y que no podía estar con ambas… pero que ella siempre estaría en su corazón, que de estar presente, estaría orgulloso de la bella cachorra que era… no por nada le habia dejado una cajita musical… con una tonada… que en piano, le relataba Tigresa a Lia, que su padre tocaba con bastante frecuencia cuando lo conocio… pero eso es un pensamiento para después, porque ahora…la ira de Tigresa… era tan alta, que lentamente, la hizo levantar el rostro, sollozante y lleno de espasmos y lagrimas de su hija, limpiando tanto estas como su moquito

\- ¿Quién… te dijo eso? … - No recibió respuesta, e insistió - ¿Quién te dijo que tu padre no te ama? … Mi vida… quien te haya dicho eso… miente… yo se que tu padre te ama, con todo su corazón, tu eres su persona favorita… su razón y ganas de vivir… ¿Quién… te dijo… eso?

\- … No te enojes con el… es mi… culpa yo… le pregunte Shuo una vez… si el conocía a mi padre… y me dijo que… el era un ser grotesco… malo…desgraciado y sobre todo idiota… que no supo pelear por ti… ni por mi… y que en lugar de hacerlo… fue un cobarde y se fue de nuestras vidas

…Listo… Shuo ya habia dado suficientes razones… para ganarse el odio eterno de su hermana… o tal vez… su ahora…conocida Tigresa, ella confio en Shuo, el siempre estuvo ahí… siempre se esmero en hacer de padre para Lia… le demostró cariño, amor… un amor… que no era responsabilidad suya dar… pero fue ciega… y se dejo llevar… por su miedo…no dijo nada mas, y solamente, cargo y abrazo a Lia con todo su amor y cariño, y le masajeo… para relajarla, lo suficiente… fue entonces cuando en su mente le habia dado click, por lo que busco en su ropa, y por suerte… ahí la tenia, una cajita musical de madera bastante hermosa, con la figura de un padre sujetando a su cria, esta misma, se la mostro a Lia, quien al verla, uso su bracito para limpiarse las lagrimas faltantes, para entonces, tomar la misma caja, darle algo de cuerda, y dejar que esta sonara… una melodía que al principio era triste… pero después, muy alegre… y reabilitalisante… recargo su cabecita sobre el pecho de su madre… y escucho a la canción, que supuestamente, su padre… tocaba en el piano, eso calmaba su corazoncito… mas la calma, duro muy poco

Al salón de entrenamiento, habían llegado Mono, Mantis y Grulla, estos tenían aspectos que se los llevaba el tren, pues a uno se le fue el aire, otro estaba temblando de patas a cabeza, y el otro tenia el pico abriéndose y cerrándose por la falta de oxigeno

\- Tigresa…Ti…Ti ti ti titi – Mono intento hablar, mas no lo consiguió

\- Paso… algo…Shuo…Lee… Po… están… están – Le siguió Mantis

\- ¿¡ESTAN QUE!? – Respondio una ya molesta la felina esperando respuesta de lógica aquí mismo, pero fue entonces cuando Grulla, intento y logro hablar al fin

\- ¡SON TUS HERMANOS Y PO!... Atacaron… al panda porque… no se… se osea… ¡Aish! Ve a separarlos nada mas

No hubo nisiquiera la necesecidad de moverse de ahí, pues el quebrar de una de las paredes de salón, fue suficiente para que toda la atención se fuera hacia el origen del sonido, ahí se encontraron a Po, sin su capa y parte de la ropa rasguñada y destrozada, asi como numerosos rasguños tanto en los brazos, como en el pecho, que era el mas grande, estaba entrando de rueda al salón, acompañado de un Shuo y Lee, que habían probado los gruesos y buenos puños del panda… cuando lograron incorporarse, estos rápidamente, gruñeron en sincronía contra el panda, y se lanzaron sobre de este, pero Po no se quedo atrás, pues por igual, los alcanzo, y siguieron con su contienda sin motivo o razón inexplicada, pero aunque fuera una pelea en desventaja, para el panda, este no cedia, en lo mas minimo, no retrocedia, no se detenia, nada, recibia los golpes y los regresaba el doble de fuerte, incluso su nariz ya estaba sangrando un poco, mas no les iba a dar el gusto a ese par de idiotas, por lo que sin mas, sujeto a Shuo del pellejo, a Lee de una pierna, y dándoles una vuelta a ambos, los arrojo hacia una pared no muy lejos de los tres, obviamente, los necios tigres, se levantaron de nuevo… vieron armas de un solo filo cerca de ambos, se vieron entre si, y nuevamente, al panda, sujetando estas mismas, y lanzándose de regreso sobre de el, Po, al encontrar un arma de doble filo, la sujeto con ayuda de la fuerza, y al recibir sus ataques, este solamente podía bloquearlos, uno se quedo en su frente, el otro en su espalda, pero no importo la estrategia, pues los ataques, eran perfectamente bloqueados y evitados por el panda

Tigresa, mas que eufórica, y enrabiada, de ver lo que estaba sucediendo, tanto molesta con Po como con Shuo y Lee, pues ahora que se daba cuenta, Po estaba mas dañado que ese par de brutos, rápidamente, corrió hacia los guardias en la entrada principal, y llamo por ayuda para separarlos, en ese momento, un buen grupo de soldados, no tardo en entrar al salón, para este punto, Po habia recibido una cortada en la espalda, y otro en la pierna, nada grave ni muy profundo, lo bueno, tan pronto los soldados llegaron, 4 sujetaron a Lee, otros dos a Shuo, y el entre 5 tuvieron que retener al panda, pues su fuerza era mas comparada a la de ellos, no daban abasto, Tigresa rápidamente se acerco a estos para replicarles… en un momento de descuido… Shuo, logro liberarse, tomando la espada de uno de los soldados, y con el espacio suficiente, conecto una sola… limpia, y profunda estocada al abdomen del panda… todos se detuvieron en ese momento… Tigresa se puso helada… Lia se llevo las manitas a la boca… con sus ojitos llenándose de miedo y temor… Mono rápidamente junto a Grulla, y los demás, le cubrían la vista para evitar que viera eso, rápidamente, mas soldados llegaron para retener a Shuo contra el piso, Lei, a tiempo, retiro la espada de su cuerpo, pero esta ya estaba bastante llena de sangre, y mas salía de esta herida… rápidamente, un grupo de soldados llego con una camilla, en la cual recostaron al ahora, inconsciente panda…y se lo llevaron a toda pata a la enfermería dl palacio… Tigresa… no se quedo donde estaba… primero dio pasos lentos, y luego zancadas largas, hasta que termino corriendo a cuatro patas detrás de ellos, y Lia, no se quedo atrás, pues aun sujetando en su patita, la caja musical, salio corriendo detrás de su madre, y del panda

**En el Durazno Celestial**

Una figura luminosa…y algo traslucida… como un fantasma casi, un león, de melena corta, pero bien peinada, barba igual, y ojos azules como el océano tenia la mirada fija en como el grupo de soldados, retiraba a Po de ahí para atenderlo a toda prisa… un pesado suspiro salio de sus fauses, en su cintura, colgaba un sable de luz… y podría decirse que su vestimenta, era muy similar a la de Po… sin embargo con algunas diferencias… se le veía sereno… y tranquilo, a pesar de la situación

\- Po… resiste esto… tan solo un poco mas… se que es difícil… pero ya no lo será por mucho tiempo… no estas solo en esta contienda que la vida te esta dando… va contra mis principios… pero de ser asi… yo te ayudare… asi lo hare… porque tu…eres el elegido…y ya es momento… de que se cumpla tu destino

Se desvanecio… y los alrededores del durazno, por muy breves momentos, se llenaron de niebla, muy densa, y algo pesada, pero pronto, esta se disipo… dejando la incognita… de la situación… en el aire

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8 


	9. Capitulo 9: La fuerza estara contigo

Ningun personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de como me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza" Capitulo dedicado a TheAlienHeart

Capitulo 9: La fuerza estará contigo… Siempre

Lia forcejeaba, y de algún modo, buscaba la forma de entrar en la habitación en la que tenían a Po, no le importaba lo que fuera a encontrar, pero necesitaba saber que aun estaba respirando… a su cabecita, la pregunta del porque era que el le estaba importando demasiado, pero tenia que saberlo… habia algo que no le estaban contando… y quería averiguarlo… necesitaba, descubrirlo, pero era imposible con los guadias en la entrada de su puerta… y con los ojos llorosos, salio corriendo de ahí, en dirección al durazno de la sabiduría celestial, estaba demasiado alterada, y para una niña de su edad… no era algo bueno, y necesitaba tranquilidad, mas sin embargo, apenas y llego a las escaleras de piedra, que llegaban al durazno, se detuvo… pues una voz en el aire… susurro _**"Lia" **_haciendo que enterrara las garritas de pies y manos en el suelo… se levanto del suelo, y paseo su mirada por el lugar

\- … ¿Hola?... – Paseo la mirada alrededor, pero no habia nada… mas que niebla – ¿Abuelo Shifu? … Mantis…. Grulla…Tia Vibora

_**"Lia…Lia…ven…tengo que decirte algo"**_

Nuevamente escucho aquella voz en el aire… esto la preocupaba bastante… y la asustaba… y cuando la niebla se aparto, tan solo un poco… fue que vio una especie de senda… algo oscura… y de aspecto pantanoso… un tanto… peculiar… pero con mucho cuidado, y curiosidad… entro en el sendero… mirando a su alrededor mientras se abrazaba a si misma, y miraba a los alrededores, con forme iba avanzando, el sonido de alguna que otra criatura rara, llamaba a su oído, y claro, que ponto sus piesitos empezaron a tocar cosas húmedas y por si fuera poco, charquitos, aunque tambien se llegaba a tropezar con alguna que otra ramita o raíz que habia en el suelo, cuando se levanto por decima vez, se encontró de frente a una cueva…en esta cueva, habia algo peculiar… pues a pesar de la luz del exterior… en el interior, todo estaba completamente oscuro… eso le hizo sentir aun mas miedo del que ya tenia, e incluso intento retroceder… pero nuevamente, la voz, se escucho

_**"La curiosidad… no es un pecado pequeña cachorra… ¿Quieres saber… quien es tu padre?... ¿Saber que fue de el?..."**_

Las orejitas de la menor…subieron rápidamente… su corazoncito nuevamente, enloquecio, y al dirigir la mirada sobre la cueva, notaria una pequeña lucecita verde, la cual parecia… algo hipnotizante, y sin pensarlo, reanudo su camino hacia la cueva, en la cual se adentro claro que con la lucecita aquella guiándole, a lo largo de toda la cueva, incluso le servia para ver por donde pisaba, algo no parecia del todo cuadrar… pues aunque caminaba, no habia nada mas que oscuridad… aunque eso se acabo, cuando la lucecita verde desaparecio, y frente a ella… se veía la luz del sol nuevamente, como era de esperarse, por el miedo a la oscuridad, salio corriendo hacia esa parte de la cueva… saliendo de ella y apartándose rápidamente de la entrada de ahí… pero para cuando se dio cuenta… sus manitas tocaron algo suave… y largo… miro hacia abajo, y era pasto… verde, sano, y brillante… el cual arranco para ver sobre sus patas… antes de girarse, y ver en el cielo… el naranja del atardecer, acompañándolo por blancas y pequeñas nubes… sus orejitas tuvieron varios tics, antes de que se pusiera de pie y buscara algo para ubicarse… pero estaba perdida… no habia, ni sombra que reconociera… por lo que pudo apresiar… estaba en un gigantesco claro… por el cual empezó a caminar, llegando a dar caricias a alguna que otra ramita de trigo… pronto, se daría cuenta que dichas ramas eran cada vez mas y mas comunes de encontrar, hasta que subio hasta una colina, en la cual intento hallarse

A lo que se fijo, era que no estaba, ni en kenshi, ni en el valle… estaba en una especie de granja… llena de vegetales y todo eso… aunque su mirada, se apresuro a encontrar una casa que estaba no demasiado lejos de donde ella estaba, era una casa de dos niveles… algo larga, pero de chimenea, junto a ella, un árbol, en el cual habían sogas y tambien algo de madera, formando un columpio… una carreta para las cosechas… y dentro de la casa las luces estaban encendidas… podría encontrar ayuda, y como era de esperarse, no se tardo en correr hacia la misma casa, obviamente, era a cuatro patas para llegar mas pronto, aunque… a sus orejitas, escucho un grito, que le hizo detenerse en seco, a nada de llegar a la casa

\- ¡Liaaaaaaaaaa…Liaaaaaaaaaaa! – Esa voz… femenina y bastante ruda, era familiar… era su madre, quien salio de la casa… pero con ropas, aun mas…impropias… de cola algo larga… como un kimono, rojo y con bordados de flores y dragones a su alrededor… en sus brazos cargaba un bultito envuelto en una enorme sabana dorada con el símbolo de ying y el yang encima, al igual que un dragon rodeando el mismo

\- ¡Voy mama!

Rapidamente, la cachorra levanto la cabeza, y volteo la vista, hacia donde era que estaba escuchando la segunda voz, y cuando se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecia… se quedo sin palabras… era ella… solo que… un poco mayor… no por mucho, un año tal vez, pero habia creido, y cambiado en alguno que otro aspecto, utilizaba un qipao azul, con bordados verdes de flores de loto, junto a un pantaloncito holgado amarillo, pero tambien… habia algo distinto sobre ella… y se trataba de que en su cintura, estaba sujeto un sable de luz, pequeño, pero estaba bien adaptado para el tamaño de su mano…se habia escondido, solo para ver como avanzaba la situación

\- Jovencita, Crei haberte dicho que cuidaras a tu hermana mientras me bañaba – Esta se llevo un brazo a la cintura, mientras aun cargaba el bultito en un brazo, tenia una ceja arqueada, incluso era que parecia reprenderla con la mirada… como siempre solia hacer, pero, Lia, aquí… solamente sonreía y picaba sus deditos entre si

\- Yo… ammm… ejejejejeje… que te digo… es que… bueno, quería practicar un poquito con mi sable.~

\- Tu y tu sable… uuuuggggh, voy a regañar a tu padre después

\- Oh vamos… dejala entrenar – Llamo una tercera voz, pero esta, provenia desde el interior de la casa – Mientras mas rápido aprenda, mas rápido tendrá mas tiempo para ayudar en casa

\- ¡Papi! – Fue lo que grito, antes de voltear la mirada hacia la puerta de la casa

Lia, rápidamente levanto la cabeza desde su escondite…su corazoncito nuevamente enloquecio, e incluso fue que se puso de pie, mirando como su contraparte, corria hasta la puerta, de la cual… salio una figura… que no tardo en distinguir… y por obvias razones… no se espero… pero… era Po… el mismo Po de siempre, sonriendo con una enorme felicidad al ver a su contraparte corriendo hacia el, se arrodillo sobre su pierna derecha, y luego al tenerla cerca, la abrazo, y la hizo dar un monton de vueltas antes de lanzarla al aire, atraparla y luego abrazarla con todo su cariño y amor, antes de bajarla nuevamente, y quedarse viendo uno al otro

\- ¿Cómo van esos bloqueos? – Pregunto el panda, bastante animado

\- Excelente, ya pronto podre derrotarte – Exclamo la contraparte de Lia, quien se le veía emocionada y alegre

\- Eso espero, porque sino, será tu derrota numero 50

\- 49… la vez pasada no cuenta… me habia dado hambre – Se cruzo de brazos, he hizo pucheros, y pronto, ambos escucharon a Tigresa, aclarar la garganta

\- Hablamos luego – Guiño y dijo el panda a su contraparte, antes de levantarse, y caminar a Tigresa, a quien le tomo la mano libre, y se le apego, propinándole un profundo beso en los labios, a esto, la felina solamente pudo reir un instante, antes de separarse, y susurrarse uno al otro - …¿Enserio?... Ya los abrió… - Tigresa asintió, y fue entonces que el panda volteo a ver a su contraparte, a quien le indico que se acercara – Lia, tu hermanita ya abrió los ojos

A esto, la joven tigresa reacciono, y salio caminando hacia ambos padres suyos, los cuales se pusieron de rodillas, Lia… salio cada vez mas y mas de su escondite… y se acerco, temerosa, intentando ver el rostro de la criatura que residia en la sabana dorada, su contraparte estaba incluso lagrimeando de felicidad, cuando Tigresa retiro la sabana, le miro a Lia… sonriéndole con bastante orgullo, y gusto

\- Saluda a tu pequeña hermanita… Tlanextly

Al descubrir, y ver Lia por fin, como era, se encontró con una enorme sorpresa, pues era una cachorrita de tigre, pero tigre totalmente, pero de un pelaje clarito, casi dorado, rayas blancas, y pechito blanco, al igual que el peluchito en su cuerpo… pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue que esta misma cachorra, al abrir los ojos … denotaría un bello…único… y billante par de orbes color magenta (**Ojos que se lograron, por la mezcla ambar y rubi de Tigresa y verde de Po) **La misma cachorrita, empezó a moverse bastante, pataleaba, e incluso se estiraba, y tallaba sus ojitos solita, y para cuando vio a Lia, esta empezó a reir, estirando sus bracitos para que la cargara, a lo cual, no se negó, y sin tardar, la tomo en sus bracitos, y la mesio dulcemente… Po y Tigresa, se enderezaron, y miraron entre si, antes de apegarse… Lia, dio los pasos faltantes entre ellos, y cuando quedaron pegados… y abrazados…como una gran familia feliz…

-… Eso es lo que deseas pequeña

Llamo una voz detrás suyo… las pocas lagrimitas que caian de su cara se detuvieron, y para cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con un tigre… de aspecto mayor, capa y ropas extrañas, similares a las de Po, y con un sable de luz colgando de su cintura… se habia asustado… pero al regresar a mirada al sitio donde estaban los 4… esta simplemente olvido su miedo, e intento estirar una manito para alcanzarlos, pero una pared invisible, se los impidió… haciendo que Lia… agachara la cabeza… y asintiera

\- … ¿Quién es usted?

\- … Mi nombre es Qui-Gon Jinn…

\- … ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo señor Qui-Gon? – Pregunto, mientras su manita seguía pegada a aquella pared invisible – Es el futuro… o es una vida que jamas voy a tener…

\- Estas viendo… lo que a ti te gustaría … vivir

\- ¿Es cierto?... ¿Po es mi padre? …

\- Eso no te lo puedo responder… porque la única que tiene la respuesta a eso… eres tu – Señalo a Lia, quien se aparto de la pared invisible, para entonces encarar al león

\- ¿Cómo?... Como voy a tener yo la respuesta a algo que ni siquiera yo se

\- No lo pienses demasiado… - Este se agacho, para quedar a una distancia y estatura mas igual a la cachorra… llevando una mano hasta su hombro, el cual sostenia con delicadeza - …¿Qué es lo que te dicta tu corazón?

\- … Que no resisto… la idea de perderlo… Siento que… lo conozco desde hace años … con el… me siento protegida… segura… en paz…

\- …Lia … tu quieres conocer a tu padre… pero ya lo haces en realidad tal vez… despeja tu mente… ignora tu miedo…

\- Pero… ¿Y si estoy equivocada? … y si meto la pata y todo sale mal… y se decide alejar de mi

\- No lo pienses demasiado pequeña… en ti… queda la decisión… Confia en tu juicio… Confia en la fuerza… y las respuestas a tus preguntas… encontraras – Estiro su mano libre hacia Lia… pero con el puño cerrado… cuando lo abrió… en este se encontraría un cristal Kyber, verde, igual al de Ahsoka - … Tomalo… es para ti

Dudosa… Lia tomo el cristal en su patita… cuando se dio vuelta, vio a los cuatro entrar a la casa, y un dolor algo intenso en su cabeza, la hizo empezar a dormirse… pero mientras lo hacia, su mirada seguía sobre aquel león

\- No estare lejos… tendras mi ayuda… y la fuerza… te guiara… Y la fuerza… estará contigo… siempre

Todo se oscurecio para la pequeña cachorra… para cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo… se encontró recostada sobre el tronco del durazno… a lo que levanto sus orejitas, y busco de un lado a otro… no era demasiado tarde, al contrario el sol seguía arriba… y cuando vio hacia el palacio, supo que habia regresado… pero abrió nuevamente su manita… y lo que parecia ser un sueño, se hizo realidad, pues ahí tenia el cristal todavía, el cual rápidamente escondio…

_**"Confia en tu juicio… Confia en la fuerza… y las respuestas a tus preguntas… encontraras"**_

Resono de repente en su cabecita… por lo que, levanto la mirada… ¿Y si Po de verdad era su padre? … Porque no se lo habría dicho… o mas importante aun… porque su madre no se lo ha dicho… era todo tan confuso… pero no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo… necesitaba respuestas…y las iba a tener… ahora

\- ¡LIA!

Llamo… la voz de su madre, al pie de las escaleras, la cachorra ya estaba lista para echarse a correr, para encontrar a Po… pero al escuchar a su madre, se detuvo en seco

_**"¡Rayos!"**_

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9

Buena suerte en tus proyectos Alien…se que tu lees esto…pero no comentas por lo que ya me explicaste, aun asi… estaremos en contacto… que la fuerza te acompañe

Chido.


	10. Capitulo 10: La cancion De nuestra Hi

Ningun personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de como me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

Capitulo 10: La canción…De nuestra hija

**Algun Rato Antes Del Durazno**

Tigresa estaba recostada con la cabeza sobre uno de los brazos de Po… estaba totalmente derrotada… triste… perpleja… molesta…furiosa… deprimida… cuando levantaba, solamente podía ver el rostro inconsciente… de aquel dulce, tierno y gentil hombre… a quien solamente le habia causado un inmenso dolor y daño… tan pronto, los recuerdos de sus primeros meses de embarazo llegaron a su mente… esta rompió en llanto, sollozos silenciosos, para no alarmar a los guardias en la puerta… todos esos días… todas esas semanas… esos años… todo ese tiempo perdido… levanto la mano derecha, y en esta, habia un sobre… de aspecto viejo, posiblemente de hace años, cada vez que veía ese sobre, el remordimiento y la culpa la invadían hasta los huesos…era una carta que habia escrito… el mismo dia cuando se entero cuando estaba embarazada… Shiang, su padre, por el cual se habia ido a esa ciudad… lo acepto muy bien, Lee, igual… a medias, pero si lo hizo bien… Shuo… el siempre la recrimino por haber salido embarazada de Po… y aunque cometio sus errores… piensa que esa culpa… la iba a disipar con hacer de padre para Lia junto a Lee… pero aunque eso pudiera estar bien… no lo estaba en realidad… nuevamente, subio la mirada… levo temblorosa, y nerviosa su mano derecha hasta la mejilla del panda, jalando de esta para que este recostara la cara del lado donde ella estaba sentada…y los sollozos regresaron, junto a espasmos en el pecho y el abdomen

\- Po… mi amor… perdóname… perdóname por todo… no fui… capaz de… hacer lo que debía hacer… - Su voz estaba rota… temblorosa, incluso parecia tener problemas para encontrar las palabras adecuadas - …No hablaba enserio en el salón de entrenamiento… si tienes derecho a decidir… si… tu eres su padre… ella… es tu hija… es tu hija Po… - Una lluvia de lagrimas, caia desde sus ojos ambar, hasta dar o con el suelo, o sobre el brazo del panda, el cual no tardo en sujetar, para llevarse su mano, a la boca, y empezar a besarla con arrepentimiento – Asi que por favor… si estas ahí… no te mueras… fui una tonta al haberme ido de aquí… fui una estúpida al no haber cumplido mi promesa y no haber regresado como prometi … fui una egoísta… y una cobarde… al no haberte dicho sobre nuestra hija – Pego esa mano a su cara, intentando el siquiera verlo asi - …Como… como fui tan irresponsablemente egoísta para lastimarte asi…

Con demasiado cuidado, salio de la silla donde estaba, y llevo las manos hasta el rostro durmiente del manda, tomando sus mejillas en las palmas de cada mano acunandola suavemente, y sin mas, pego sus labios a los impropios, dando un contacto labial sumamente suave, delicado y gentil, pero corto, antes de separarse, y unir sus frentes una con la otra, seguía sollozando… la idea de perderlo… ahora era lo único que estaba atormentando sus pensamientos

\- Por favor… A los dioses… si de verdad existe alguien que sea considerado divino… si de verdad la fuerza esta con el… por favor… les suplico… que me lo devuelvan… y les juro… por mi vida… por mi alma… hacer las cosas como se deben… ya no mas mentiras… ya no mas cuentos, no mas tardanza… le dire todo… ¡TODO! Lo que por derecho merece saber… pero por favor… - Aparto la mano de su rostro, solamente para ver el suyo… suplicante… sumisa… y cabizbaja – Vuelve… Vuelve conmigo…Vuelve con tu hija… Para que puedas cuidarla… para que la puedas ver crecer… para que la enseñes… para que la eduques… por favor…te amo… ahora lo veo claramente… te amo… nunca deje de amarte… y no podría ni aunque lo intentara… vuelve… vuelve… - Espasmo - Vuelve

Una lagrima mas… cayo desde su ojo derecho, recorrio su parpado y mejilla hasta llegar a su barbilla, y por ultimo, esta termino por caer sobre el costado de Po… tan sonoro fue el caer de esa lagrima sobre su pelaje… que Tigresa ya ni siquiera noto, como el sable de luz de Po empezó a moverse, este estaba en un mueble algo alejado de la cama donde el panda residia… Tigresa, apenas y tuvo un tic en la oreja para poder levantarse, al escuchar el sonido metalico de dicho sable… su angustia aun estaba presente, pero esta se vio interrumpida, cuando la mano de Po, empezó a apretar la suya… esto le hizo apartar la cabeza de la suya, el brazo libre de Po, se estaba levantando de la camilla, e incluso era que estaba moviendo y separando los dedos un poco… el sable, termino por viajar a toda velocidad hasta su mano, y cuando lo atrapo, este lo levanto en el aire, y lo activo, desenfundando esa peligrosa y brillante hoja suya, pero no fue lo único, pues sus ojos se habían abierto de golpe, dio un gigantesco respingo, y de la sorpresa, se sento de golpe en la cama, moviendo el sable de luz a la defensiva, Tigresa se habia apartado, e incluso cayo sentada al suelo por la sorpresa del momento

Mas sin embargo, no duraría demasiado, porque Po, logro reaccionar, y frotándose la punta de la nariz con los dedos de su mano ahora libre, suspiro con bastante pesadez, desactivando su sable de luz, antes de llevarse una mano hasta la herida en su costado, por lo visto, le seguía doliendo, bastante, mas no era algo a lo que tuviera que prestarle toda su atención, pues se preocupo bastante cuando a Tigresa, la vio sentada en el suelo, y a nada que estaba de levantarse de la cama, pero esta se levanto rápidamente, y le rodeo con ambos brazos por debajo de los impropios… desconcertando al panda que ni oportunidad habia tenido de decir algo

\- …Ammmm ¿Tigresa? … Esta… todo bien… cuanto tiempo dormi – Dijo lo ultimo, volteando a ver hacia la ventana de la habitación

\- No Po… nada esta bien… pero pronto lo va a estar… Una promesa… es una promesa… y deudas de bien son deudas de honor – Dijo, esto no hizo mas que confundir mas al panda… pero cuando se separo del abrazo que le tenia encima, fue que le acaricio la mejilla, sonriendo con bastante felicidad en el rostro – Hay alguien… a quien te quiero presentar…

\- ¿Como? – Intento alegar, pero la felina se aparto, y le tapo los labios con un solo dedo suyo

\- No dare explicaciones… aun no… pero es algo… demasiado importante… y esta persona, a quien quiero que conozcas… es muy especial para mi… esta aquí… en el valle de la paz… aquí, en el palacio de jade

\- … Tigresa… me estoy asustando un poco – La mirada que tenia la felina no era la misma de siempre… esta se veía un tanto mas… suelta… alegre… emocionada, y por algún extraño motivo… determinada, algo que no habia visto en ella desde que llego

\- Solo… ponme mucha atención… ¿Recuerdas nuestro sitio especial? … En el que estuvimos la noche antes de que me fuera del palacio

\- Como olvidarlo… fue ahí cuando… te di aquel hermoso broche para el pelo – Tigresa asintió ante sus palabras

\- Quiero que te arregles… que te pongas guapo, sino es posible eso, presentable al menos – Bromeo… antes de acariciar el pelaje de su cuello – Te alcanzare ahí… con la persona que te mencione … en 10 minutos, ni se te ocurra llegar tarde ¿Te quedo claro panda?

Ante su cambiante tono de voz… y la mirada fulminante en su rostro, este solamente asintió con rapidez… pero pronto, recibió una risa de la misma, junto a un beso en la mejilla… y otro en los labios, antes de ponerse de pie… y encaminarse fuera de la habitación, al abrir, esta se encontró con los guardias… a quienes les dio ordenes especificas… de acompañarla, y asi, esta se retiro del pasillo junto a estos mismos… No entendia el panda que le habia picado exactamente a Tigresa, pero lo iba a averiguar

**En el momento actual, En la habitación de Tigresa**

Esta misma se estaba arreglando un poco, pues de la mochila habia sacado sus mejores ropas, las que en ese momento, habia cargado con ella para el viaje, Y no muy lejos de ella… estaba Lia, esta misma al ser descubierta y llevada por su madre, entre comillas a la fuerza a la habitación… pero mas que estar molesta, estaba en Shock, que le habia picado a su madre, porque de repente le dio ese afán… esa necesidad, de arreglarse siquiera… no iba a ponerse maquillaje obviamente, pero en cuanto a la vestimenta, estaba siendo demasiado cuidadosa, y claro, Lia tambien, se estaba arreglando… su madre asi se lo habia pedido, para cuando se dio cuenta, Tigresa busco y rebusco, en su mochila, hasta dar con un pequeño broche …este era un broche sumamente especial, pues era de flor de loto, con sus hojas negras, a medida que se avanzaba por la punta de este, se iba tornando gradualmente de un plateado brillante el cual adornaba su centro del mismo color y tono… lo pego a su pecho, sobre su corazón… antes de mirar hacia Lia

\- Ven bebe… déjame ponértelo – Lia obedecio, y fue entonces, cuando le acomodo este mismo, bajo su orejita derecha, le acomodo la ropa, la sacudió un poco, y le hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con esta

\- Mama… ¿Qué estamos haciendo? … Hay alguna ocasión especial que celebrar… si es por el cumpleaños de Lee o Shuo, aun faltan muuuuchos días para eso… y el tuyo … no es muy lejano el mio esta cerca pero no estamos ni siquiera en fecha de eso

\- Lo se mi vida… pero esta es una ocasión mucho mas que especial… es una ocasión muy importante… algo que tu… has esperado durante mucho… tiempo – La mirada de la cachorra, denotaba confusión, asi como tambien, desconcertó sobre la situación – Lia… perdóname … se que como madre… he tenido muchos fallos contigo… y lo siento… sin cuentos… sin mentiras… esta vez

\- … ¿Entonces… me diras el nombre de mi padre? – Pregunto, mientras que la emoción le hacia elevar las orejas, al igual que agitar su cola de lado a lado gradualmente mas fuerte -

\- Aun mejor… mi vida… lo vas a conocer… el esta aquí… en el valle… en el palacio, y si estoy en lo correcto… nos esta esperando en el salón de los héroes… ahora mismo

…Las lagrimas… no de tristeza… no desdicha… invadieron la carita de la pequeña cachorra, quien no lo podía contener, incluso muchas lagrimas llegaron a manchar tanto su ropita como sus piesitos, pero esta rápidamente, se secaba con los brazos, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo por parte de su madre, sus corazones estaban latiendo con enorme fuerza, la emoción… estaba empezando a reemplazar el temor… el remordimiento… la culpa… la compleja montaña de emociones negativas que hasta ahora, cargaba la felina en sus hombros, cuando se separaron, Lia corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación, y de un empujon abrió esta, aventando a los guardias que estaban fuera de esta misma habitación, mas no se quejaron, solo se levantaron y sacudieron

\- ¿¡Que estamos esperando!? ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS CON MI PAPA!

Una y otra vez, la cachorra estuvo deteniéndose al querer salir de la habitación para esperar a su madre, esta… no la podía culpar, igualaba su emoción, y su felicidad, por lo que se puso de pie, alcanzo a su hija, y tomándole de la manita, fue que se dejo jalar por esta misma en dirección al salón de los héroes, claro que las dos, estaban siendo acompañadas por los guardias, a cada paso que daban Lia no paraba de hablar sobre lo que pasaría una vez conociera a su padre… al menos desde su punto de vista

_**"Y cuando se vaya a Kenshi con nosotras, le mostrare mi cuarto, le, enseñare mi kung fu… y se lo presumiré a mis compañeros de la escuela, y ahora verán que mi padre es mejor que el de ellos, y verán, que soy la hija de dos padres"**_

No podía debatir ante la emoción de su hija, no le iba a quitar esto… ya no… ya basta de correr… ya basta de huir… si algo malo llega a pasar… fue porque ella se lo busco… y lo va a tener que enfrentar de frente le guste o no, a medida que caminaban, los pasos en Tigresa, empezaban a perder peso… estaba liberándose… estaba soltando todo lo malo que por años, la estuvo haciéndose detener frente a una gigantesca montaña de miedos y represarias que no quería ni estaba dispuesta a soportar… pero… no podía evitar… sentir el como… sus pies se hacían mas ligeros, a cada paso que avanzaban al salón de los héroes… al cual al llegar, lo primero que hizo Lia fue soltar la mano de su madre, y asi, empezar a caminar de un lado a otro… aunque, no veía nadie alrededor, pero seguía buscando, Tigresa, por detrás, aun seguida de los guardias, estaba algo confusa… tal vez desconcertada… habia sido explicita con el panda sobre donde lo queri- … Se dio un golpe en la frente de manera mental, antes de bufar molesta consigo misma… su lugar especial … camino hasta uno de los mas gigantes cuadros en una de las padres del salón de los héroes… en este dio un pequeño empujon hacia adentro… y prontamente, una puerta secreta, que daba a un pasadizo, no tan largo. Pero si algo oscuro, fue suficiente para que se sintiera aliviada… y mas aun, cuando noto huellas frescas en el mismo suelo del pasadizo

\- Mama… ¿Y mi papa? – Pregunto la cachorra, quien se acerco por detrás a su madre, un tanto triste, pues no encontraba a nadie aun, pero pronto, su madre se giraría, para tomarla en sus brazos y cargarla

\- … El esta ahí adentro… nos esta esperando… lo se.~

Estaba por dar los primeros pasos a su interior, pero…

_**"¡Tigresa!"**_

Gritaron desde no muy lejos, cuando esta volteo, se encontró Shuo, Lee… Shifu y el resto de los furiosos, caminando hacia ella, con unas caras… y unas respiraciones… que daban claro a entender, que ellos sabían lo que estaba por hacer… mas en su rostro, no se dibujo, ni miedo, ni arrepentimiento… sino molestia… furia… y determinación, los soldados al notar como estos se estaban acercando, empuñaron sus lanzas contra los mismos, haciéndolos parar de exabrupto, Tigresa, bajo a Lia, y la puso detrás suyo, sin despegar la mirada de sus hermanos…Quienes al verla arreglada… se empezaron a molestar aun mas, y si… como era de esperarse…

\- ¿Qué crees…Que estas haciendo? – Pregunto, teniendo ligeras pausas, en sus palabras

\- Estoy haciendo lo correcto… lo que tuve que haber hecho hace años …

\- ¿¡Y que es eso que tuviste que haber hecho he!?

\- Decir la verdad… enojate tanto como quieras… di lo que quieras y piensa de mi lo que quieras… pero tu… tu ya no significas nada para mi… - Shuo… al escuchar esto… cambio su expresión, de enojo y rabia… a tristeza… y shock - … Lia… va a conocer a su padre hoy… y cuando eso suceda… a ti… y a Kenshi… los mandare a la mierda…

\- … No…

\- Si…Claro que si, por supuesto que si… y tu… Shuo… a ti… te voy a alejar primero de Lia… tu no me amas… no la amas a ella… tan mierda de persona eres…hipócrita… egoísta… metiche y desgraciado eres… que le dijiste mentiras a MI hija

\- ¡YO FUI QUIEN LE CAMBIO LOS PAÑALES POR AÑOS… YO ESTUVE AHÍ PARA ELLA… YO HICE DE PADRE PARA ELLA NO EL!

\- ¡PERO TU NO ERES SU PADRE! …Y JAMAS LO VAS A SER – Grito la felina… antes de inflar el pecho de nuevo, y mirar a su **"Hermano"** con odio puro en sus ámbares – No pienso dejar… que un psicópata asesino… este cerca de mi… o de mi hija… asi que mejor, vete a haciendo a la idea gatito… nunca mas… volveras… a ver a mi hija…

Esto… no causa nada mas que mandíbulas que impactaron al suelo…de Shifu por escuchar la declaración de Tigresa, De los muchachos, Mono Mantis y Grulla por ver a su compañera de un modo en el que nunca antes la habían visto … Vibora… con una sonrisa de autosificiencia misma… estaba orgullosa… de que Tigresa… estuviera por hacer lo correcto, y mas se iba a decir, pero las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe, y dejaron entrar a un cansado halcón, el cual, tenia importantes noticias desde la ciudad de Kenshi… con la diferencia, de que este, no estaba igual de a como habia salido de la ciudad, estaba lleno de araños, de mordidas, incluso heridas pequeñas y superficiales, este, al encontrarse con los gobernadores, empezó a caminar de manera torpe hacia ellos, mas, un poderoso y algo raro grito, llego a oído de todos, perteneciente a Artu, quien estaba totalmente lleno de barro, con las huellas de los pies y las manos medianamente ensangrentadas, y de expresión molesta

\- ¡NO LO VAYAS A DEJAR ESCAPAR! – Un segundo grito entro por el mismo sitio donde los otros dos primeros, los soldados por fuera solamente veian la comica situación, pues Artu rápidamente se tumbo sobre el ave, antes de que el lince lo sujetara de las piernas y lo hiciera retroceder, el lince, por igual, estaba totalmente sucio, de pies a cabeza, al igual que su mochila, mas su interior, estaba intacto, y asi, el lobo de ojos rojo y azul, se le subio encima al ave, a la cual empezó a saltarle encima para evitar que siquiera se moviera … y el lince por igual, empezó a patearlo… pero suavecito, por los costados

A esto, las burlas entre los soldados paro, y varios tuvieron que entrar para interponerse en ese pequeño maltrato al ave, pero sin sujetar a Artu o Tripio, quienes rápidamente, se adelantaron al grupo, Tripio, sin esperar, abrió su mochila, y de ella, saco el folder con el símbolo de la familia real de Kenshi, a esto, Tigresa solamente se cruzo de brazos, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido al felino, quien le estaba sonriendo en manera de burla como si estuviera celebrando de manera prematura una victoria adelantada

\- ¡Ja ja ja! Se acabaron, los juegos maestra Tigresa, ahora, o usted confiesa la verdad, o yo lo hare, y no se quiera hacer la tonta conmigo – Mostro los papeles en su mano, los cuales levanto y luego estiro hacia ella – Porque aquí tengo las pruebas, irrefutables de que uste-

No pudo seguir, Tigresa le arrebato como si nada el folder de las manos… el mismo felino se quedo paralizado en su lugar por varios segundos… a esto… el lobo lentamente volteo a verle… regalando una gigantesca cadena de gruñidos y chillidos varios… cuando Tigresa vio lo que habia dentro… contuvo la risa, antes de tomar este, junto a la mochila de Tripio, y guardarlo ahí mismo, esto confundio a felino y amigo por breves momentos… mas las respuestas fueron prontas por parte de la misma

\- Tripio… ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso… hoy dire la verdad… y el… lo sabra al fin

\- …Quiere decir que perdimos 4 dias de nuestra vida en algo que al final de cuentas no tiene importancia alguna … - Intento voltear para encontrar consuelo de su amigo canino… el cual no tenia expresión en el rstro, solo estaba inexpresivo, antes de dejarse caer de bruces al suelo, de cara… - … Es justo – Lo imito, y asi, ambos se quedaron en el suelo, empezando a quejarse y hacer berrinches

Pero la atención de Tigresa, nuevamente se regreso hacia Shuo y Lee… Lee por su parte estaba… tranquilo, ya que el regaño principal, se fue sobre de Shuo… pero este… simplemente no lo podía aceptar… ya no veria a Lia acaso… ya no disfrutaría de su risa... de su sonrisa… de su carita… de su estresante griterío y brincoteo que daba en su cama para despertarlo y pedir que le hicieran el desayuno … no… no no no no no no no

A esto, todo lo que tuvo como reacción de su parte, fue que intentara alcanzar a Tigresa y a Lia por las malas… tanto asi, que llego a tomar el brazo de Tigresa, y por tener las garras de fuera, la rasguño… y bastante feo.. nada grave o demasiado profundo, pero si se noto muy bien… los soldados… nuevamente, perdieron el control, y se fueron sobre de Shuo, reteniendo contra el suelo al mismo, entre 10 soldados, y los demás, simplemente empuñaban las lanzas y espadas contra la cabeza del tigre de bengala, Lee obviamente habia tomado la distancia necesaria para este momento, y otro de los soldados, medico por su aspecto, bajo una mochila que cargaba, para de esta, sacar desinfectante, junto a una especie de liquido sanador de reacción rápida, le llamaban **"Gel Bacta" **el cual después de aplicar, lo vendo, y el llamado de una voz aun mas poderosa, llego a oídos de todos…

Era Padme, quien estaba entrando junto a su escolta personal… paso de largo de los maestros, detrás de esta, estaba Ahsoka, quien en su cadera, tenia colgando su sable de luz… por fin lo habia terminado… pero luego disfrutaría su triunfo con su maestro, aparentemente, su majestad ya estaba al tanto de la situación… pues vaya fue la sorpresa de Tigresa y Lia, cuando esta se puso delante de ambas, como si intentara resguardarlas… protegerlas… busco de entre sus ropajes, un rollo, el cual, cedió a Lei, quien lo tomo en sus manos, y entre los soldados, que sujetaron a Shuo, lo sostuvieron y levantaron del piso, para que estuviera atento… del siguiente anuncio

\- El dia de hoy… su majestad… la princesa Padme Amidala… reconoce la soberanía de la maestra Tigresa… gobernadora de la ciudad de Kenshi… al grado, de considerar a esta… como un miembro de su familia… si alguien a partir de este dia… osara atacarla a ella o a su hija, se le tomara en cuenta como un enemigo publico de la nación china … por ahora… por mañana… y para siempre – Cerro el rollo, y asi fue, que los soldados soltaron al tigre de bengala, empujándolo hacia el tigre siberiano detrás suyo … pero este no se rindió, y siguió intentando alcanzar a Tigresa, entre gritos, y protestas, a esto, Lee solamente no se pudo quedar atrás, y tambien intento alcanzarla, solo que en un estado mas tranquilo

Los gritos pronto se vieron apoderándose de la habitación, en su totalidad, Lia seguía pegada a Tigresa por detrás, se estaba preocupando demasiado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Tigresa gritándole a Shuo, Shuo a Tigresa, Shifu a Tigresa, Los furiosos a Shifu, Padme a Shifu, y Lei… pues le gritaba a Lee… no sabia porque pero tambien le gritaba a este, simplemente, se estaba volviendo un caos el salón de los héroes en ese momento, y Lia… estaba empezando a impacientarse, tanto poque se estaban tardando en resolver las cosas, como en Tigresa en presentarle a su padre… pero.. sus orejitas se levantaron rápidamente al oir una melodía sonar en el aire… una melodía… que conocía perfectamente bien, y que Tigresa, tambien logro oir… a esto… Padme se percato, por lo que indico a sus tropas, guardar silencio, y los que seguían hablando, simplemente fueron obligados a guardar silencio… la dulce melodía, con el silencio presente… fue mas fácil de escuchar… era un piano… y venia desde el final del pasadizo, … Tigresa… lo tomo como una señal… ya era hora

**(Para este momento, se debe utilizar, obligatoriamente esta canción, watch?v=wvpVP-ZslJg )**

\- … - Empujo lo que faltaba del cuadro por abrir, para entonces, mirar al interior oscuro por unos momentos… nuevamente, sintió la manito de Lia sujetarla, fue entonces, que esta bajo la mirada, y le sonrio - … Tu papa nos esta esperando mi vida… es hora de ir…

Lia, miro hacia el interior del pasadizo… y suspiro con enorme pesadez, para entonces, asentir… ya estaba lista… juntas… madre e hija… caminaron al interior de este mismo… seguidos por una metiche Padme…una Ahsoka curiosa… y bueno, los mas importantes, aunque Shuo… era al único a quien de corazón, no se querían permitir entrar… pero si era su castigo… ver como tu su mundo se desmoronaba… pues lo veria… de principio a fin…

Al llegar al final del pasadizo, se encontraron con una gigantesca habitación secreta… esta no tenia demasiada iluminación, pero era suficientemente comoda para cualquiera… era casi como un refugio… al llegar, la melodía del piano se hizo aun mas fuerte a oídos de todos, Tigresa… solo la mano de Lia… solo para caminar en lentitud, hasta la fuente del sonido, Lia, paseaba la mirada sobre todo el lugar… estaba algo lleno de polvo… pero no inconfundible… pues en el suelo… vio una canasta… un par de platos, y cubiertos, sucios y llenos de polvo y telarañas, pero le resto importancia, pues de la nada se vio chocando contra la parte posterior de su madre… se le quedo viendo un instante… esta parecia petrificada… paralizada en su lugar… frente a ellas, estaba el destino… frente a ellas… estaba… el cambio que necesitaban… y debía llegar a sus vidas… pero para Lia… era mucho mas importante que cualquier otra cosa… Trago grueso… sentía como el piano estaba frente a ellas, y con un sumo y extremo cuidado… salio de detrás suyo… y ahí… todas sus dudas… todas sus preguntas… todas las incognitas o dudas existenciales de su vida… quedaron en el olvido… pues habían sido respondidas

… Po… estaba frente al piano, utilizando su capa, la cual tenia marcas de obviamente haber sido reparada por sus daños anteriores, pero la estaba usando, era lo mas formal que tenia en su momento… tocando una suave… gentil… emocional… melodiosa… rítmica y hermosa canción, y lo hacia, con un gran sentimiento… con un corazón y una pasión… que a Lia… solamente, se le cruzo el recuerdo de su cajita musical… una cajita… que termino en el olvido… cuando escucho la versión original… del hombre… que la escribrio

Para Tigresa… era muy diferente, en un momento dado, miro hacia abajo, y se encontró de nuevo con una sabana… vieja… empolvada y algo despintada… una sabana que recordaba muy bien… pues al subir la mirada de nuevo… todo se volvió oscuro… por una ventana sobre el piano estaba entrando la luz de la luna… ella ahora se encontraba recostada sobre la misma sabana… mirando de lado al panda, quien de vez en cuando, le sonreía, y le dedicaba un _**"Te amo" … "Esta canción… la compuse para ti" **_… y por parte de Tigresa… un _**"Jamas la olvidare" **_

El panda, no erraba en ni una sola tecla, cada una, era presionada con una precisión, con una velocidad, con un coraje, con una pasión, con un sentimiento, pero es que ni las palabras son suficientes para expresar, lo que el panda esta haciendo ahora mismo Padme… dio unos cuantos pasos al frente… el resto de los 5 furiosos tambien… Shifu incluso… Lee… se quedo quieto en su lugar… pero cada quien… empezó a lagrimear…incluso a sollozar… pues esa melodía… aunque no fuera mas que eso… una melodía… transmitia un sentimiento… único… e incomparable

Shuo, a duras penas, y esquivando a algunos guardias, habia logrado entrar… y fue cuando escucho la melodía… que se habia percatado de algo… el panda… no era igual a cualquiera… no era ni siquiera… la mitad de lo que el habia pronosticado y proclamado de el… el verlo ahí sentado… tocar con tal fervor… le hicieron tener arcadas… pero no de asco… sino de pena… de vergüenza… de arrepentimiento… de culpa

Con Padme… fue distinto… a su mente, llegaron numerosos recuerdos… durante la estadia del panda… en el palacio imperial, mas de una vez, lo habia escuchado tocar el piano en el salón real… siempre… era la misma canción, una y otra vez… ahora entendia, porque el jamas respondio a sus insinuaciones, entendio porque el no cayo en sus encantos… entendio porque el… en mas de una sola ocasión le dijo _**"Yo estoy esperando a alguien… y aunque posiblemente ese alguien ya no me quiere a mi… no me alejare… sin antes haberme despedido a mi manera"**_

Con los cinco furiosos… Shifu… Tripio y Artuditu… todo era como si un balde de agua fría llegara de golpe a sus cabezas… ahora entendieron porque el panda estuvo en un estado similar al luto por casi todo un año… entendieron porque el estaba dolido… porque se sentía triste… deprimido… el porque… del que este… se aislara por completo… al grado en el que dedico su vida… a resolver los problemas de todos en todos lados en el país… creían conocerlo… pero no habían hecho mas, que rasgar un poco en su superficie

Lee… miro a su hermano… y entendio el sentimiento… después… miro a Tigresa… a Lia… ellos tenían la culpa… ellos apartaron a Tigresa de quien de verdad…la merecia… no solamente por la clase de hombre que el era… sino que… aunque no les gustara reconocerlo… Po era el doble de hombres que ellos jamas pudieron llegar a ser en sus vidas… y eso… les pesaba ahora… con lo que estaba por venir

…Cuando la melodía paro… el panda lentamente abrió sus ojos nuevamente… para solamente, encontrarse con todo el publico que de repente se habia formado… trago grueso, y aclaro su garganta… Tigresa, por su lado… cargo a Lia en sus brazos… y rompió la distancia que habia entre el… y ellas… para que este, se terminara por poner de pie del asiento frente al piano… y les encarara…frente a frente…le sorprendio ver a Tigresa tan bien arreglada… incluso… noto el broche que Lia tenia en su orejita… nuevamente.. dirigio su atención a Tigresa… quien no le paraba de sonreir… aun después de tener lagrimas en los ojos

\- Tigresa… ¿Y esa persona a quien me ibas a presentar? – Pregunto… sin tener idea aun, de que era lo que estaba sucediendo…

\- … Aquí esta Po… justo en mis brazos – Lia aparto un poco la cabeza del hombro de su madre, para asi, verse una a la otra, y luego a Po, nuevamente, Tigresa hablo primero – Po… Te quiero presentar a Lia… Lia… Te quiero presentar a Po…

Esto ya era demasiado confuso… pero la siguiente palabra que salio de sus labios… termino por aclararlo todo… de manera definitiva... claro soltando a su vez una bomba sumamente pesada y muy peligrosa... pero que pasara... lo que tuviera que pasar... asi es mucho mas sencillo

_**"El es tu padre mi cielo… Po…ella es nuestra hija…es TU hija"**_

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10


	11. Capitulo 11: Tiempo Perdido

Ningun personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de como me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

Capitulo 11: Tiempo Perdido

A muchos kilómetros del palacio de jade, en la ciudad de kenshi… mas específicamente, en el Templo de la Garra, el caos se habia visto desatado… principalmente por los gritos de fastidio, de rabia, de ira de su maestro líder… un león de edad avanzada… quien por una expresión, golpeaba a quien fuera que tuviera cerca, tiraba todo en su paso, y lo que no podía tirar, lo rasguñaba o simplemente lo destrozaba, incluso en mas de una ocasión, hizo sangrar la nariz de uno de sus estudiantes, era asi, que acompañado de un tigre siberiano, de ojos verdes, no jade, pero si verdes, salieron de entre las sombras de los pasillos del Templo, dicho león tenia una túnica oscura en su totalidad, con el gorro puesto, para cubrir su semblante frustrado y molesto

\- … Lo hemos perdido… su única conexión con el lado oscuro… se esta desvaneciendo – Replico… con una voz ronca, y bastante amenazadora

\- Eso quiere decir que … ella ya debio de haber hablado posiblemente – Replico el tigre junto a el - … Ahora que sabe que tiene una idea… y que los sentimientos de la gatita son sinceros… el conflicto en su interior probablemente

\- No… sigue habiendo… conflicto… en el detecto algo mas que solamente intriga… - Ambos habían llegado a una especie del balcón, en lo alto del templo, en este mismo, habia una vista perfecta de todo el panorama, cada jardín, cada patio, todo en el templo era visible desde ahí - …Jian… debes irte de inmediato al Palacio de Jade… busca la forma… de avivar la llama en su interior, solo asi… Darth…Vader, surgirá… de nuevo

\- Maestro… ¿Cree que sea prudente? Con la nueva situación, el poder del panda supera al mio, por mucho…

\- Si no lo logras… mas te vale morir intentándolo – Declaro el león… antes de escuchar voces y algunas cuantas agitaciones en la entrada al templo

Grupos de alumnos se formaron frente a las grandes puertas de madera de este mismo, pero de la nada, estas se vieron siendo arrancadas y cayendo sin espera alguna, sobre los estudiantes cercanos… por entre el agujero que habia quedado en lugar de la puerta, entro una figura desconocida… encapuchada, de blanco…a Bao, el león, se le formo una gigantesca expresión de miedo al ver a aquella figura entrar como si nada a su templo… mas aun, que al verse interceptado por los estudiantes, estos o simplemente eran noqueados, apartados, o eran mandados a volar contra las paredes … con el poder de la fuerza…

\- … Jian… debes irte… ¡AHORA!

A este grito, el tigre siberiano no pudo replicar, pues de la nada, el balcón colapso, y este al haberse apartado algunos pasos de su maestro, el mismo cayo, con Bao en el, hasta quedar en pedazos en el suelo, a muy pocos centímetros del encapuchado… quien le dirigio la mirada a Jian… no se veia en lo absoluto de quien se trataba… de los escombros del destrozado balcón, salio un muy ligeramente herido león, quien no tardo, en aparta el resto de escombros con únicamente sus manos… antes de dirigir gruñidos poderosos hacia la figura frente a el… mas cuando este se retiro la capucha… le quedo claro de quien se trataba… y peor aun… el miedo… se apodero de el… por completo

\- … Maestro… Mace…Windu

Una pantera… de pelaje extremadamente corto, brillante y muy apenas seco, con el semblante en seriedad…sereno… y tranquilo… de su cintura, saco un sable de luz, con numerosas piezas de este cromadas, al igual que doradas, pulidas a su máximo, dejando ver un sable de luz sumamente precioso, elegante… casi mitico…

\- …No pensó que se podría esconder para siempre de mi o si… Mi lord – Activo el sable, y de este, una hoja violeta, preciosa pero letal, hizo acto de presencia, antes de que el mismo, lo sujetara con ambas manos, y lo empuñara hacia su costado derecho -

\- … Sea a lo que sea que hayas venido… es tarde… mi aprendiz… acabara con la poca cordura que el panda tiene… y asi… el imperio de los Sith… se levantara con la victoria – De su manga derecha, saco un sable de luz… este era mas tétrico que cualquier otro, pues tenia mas partes doradas y negras que cualquier otro sable… y al activarlo, una hoja de color rojo brillante – Y los Jedi… desaparecerán para siempre

-… Jmjm…Jejejejeje…Jajajajajajajaja – La pantera empezó a reir… simplemente, porque si, aunque se viera rodeado de numerosos estudiantes, varios, mas de uno armado, ya fuera con flechas y arcos o espadas de corto alcance… pero su risa, solamente desconcertó al león, quien molesto, golpeo el suelo con el pie para hacer que se detuviera… mas no lo hizo, sino hasta después de unos segundos… cuando le dedico una mirada burlona… sonriente… y sobre de todo… autosuficiente – No lo creo… yo tambien detecto su conflicto… y sabe que es lo que veo… veo a un buen hombre… a un buen amigo… y aun buen maestro… y ahora… vere a un buen esposo… y un gran y orgulloso padre…

-…No…. No…¡NO! ¡SERA TU CAIDA! – Este se lanzo hacia la pantera, y sin mas, ambos se enfrascaron en una intensa y fiera batalla de sables, entre los dos… sin que nadie tuviera el valor o siquiera la necesidad, de intervenir … mientras Jian… aprovechando la situación, decidio irse de ahí… encapuchado por una capa color negro, utilizo el poder de la fuerza, para aumentar su velocidad _**"Impulso de la fuerza" **_asi se le conocía, pues daba al usuariol, la capacidad de moverse a asombrosas velocidades… mas sin embargo… no se dio cuenta… de que no estaba solo… lo estaban siguiendo

**De regreso al palacio de jade**

**…El es tu padre mi vida… Po… ella… es nuestra hija… es TU hija**

**(watch?v=wvpVP-ZslJg desde el inicio)**

La bomba fue soltada…impacto, y creo un gigantesco cráter en el suelo, Po… estaba en shock… paralizado… petrificado en su lugar… lo único que se movia de su parte, si es que no, eran sus ojos, los cuales iban de arriba, hacia abajo… sobre Tigresa… y sobre Lia… la cachorra tras escuchar eso… vio a su madre en una evidente y muy clara expresión de perplejidad, que no le dieron espacio suficiente a hablar… Claro que Tigresa, lentamente bajo a Lia de sus brazos, depositándola en el suelo de pie, antes de tragar grueso, y sujetarse las manos entre si… el que Po no reaccionara o dijera algo… la estaba impacientando, a tal grado en el que se encogio de hombros… la mayoría sintió como si estuviera sobrando, pero no podían salir de la habitación… no por miedo sino por morbo de saber que estaría por pasar… nuevamente la culpa llego al corazón de la felina rayada, quien se estaba sobando las palmas un poco para relajarse

\- Po… entiendo que ahora mismo… puedas estarme odiando… puede que… no me quieras ver ni en pintura – Este… con sumo cuidado, se giro, y camino, pasando de largo por el piano, y moviendo la silla para que no se interpusiera en su camino, claro que, la mano del panda se paseo sobre el piano, limpiando algo del polvo que este tenia encima con los dedos… y parte de la palma… esto solamente preocupo aun mas a la felina, quien al ver de reojo a Lia, vio como esta tenia intenciones de salir corriendo con el… pero no podía siquiera moverse de su sitio – Y si… quieres desquitarte entonces hazlo conmigo… tienes todo el derecho de -

No pudo seguir, pues un sollozo, llamo su atención, y el de todos… proveniente del panda, quien habia bajado la cabeza, enterrando sus cortas garras sobre la madera del piano, mas pronto, este se aparto del mismo, y giro para encontrarse de frente nuevamente… a Tigresa, tenia los ojos cristalizados, y de sus mejillas empezaron a caer grandes lagrimas que fueron a dar sobre del piano, retirando la suciedad que en este habia… pero se le aparto… y con extremo cuidado, se arrodillo sobre la pierna derecha… su mirada, que en principio estaba sobre Tigresa… se fue, sobre de Lia… la cachorra al notar que le estaba viendo, abrió los ojos de plato.. mas las lagrimas no pararon… e incluso, esta imito sus acciones, empezando a lagrimear… no se decían nada… solamente se veia… pero pronto… los brazos del panda, se alzaron, y extendieron para Lia… quien perdió todo el peso encima de su cuerpo y a cuatro patas, junto a una horrible sensación de una gigantesca distancia, esta al tenerlo a escasos centímetros, se le lanzo sobre su cuello, rodeando este con un fuerte y posesivo abrazo desesperado

**(Minuto 0:49 de la canción aquí)**

\- ¡PAPA! – Cuando estuvieron pegados, dada la fuerza de su embestida, el panda se dejo caer de espaldas al piso, si se habia lastimado no le importaba en lo mas minimo, pues ahora mismo, tenia algo mucho mas importante, que su propia vida en las manos, y obviamente, ambos, rompieron en llanto… llanto de alegría… llanto de alivio… llanto de emoción… de amor

Los demás… no podían contener sus lagrimas ante lo que estaban presenciando, Po estaba abrazando a Lia, con una evidente necesidad de protegerla, de sentirla… de asegurarse de que todo esto estaba siendo real Lia por igual, estaba frotándose de manea desesperada sobre el cuello y la cabeza del panda, emitiendo un poderoso ronroneo, que fácil, todos escuchaban, pronto el panda se levanto del suelo, sin darse ni la mas minima libertad de soltar Lia, o de aflojar su agarre sobre de ella, tan ponto estuvo de pie, la despego, solamente para verle directamente a su carita… ambos… se dieron cuenta repentinamente de la verdad… aun después de lo anterior, ahora les quedaba mas que claro… Lia lo encontró… el origen de sus ojitos de jade, el panda el origen a las orejitas circulares de la cachorra, la cachorra al porque es que no tenia colmillos, el panda a porque ella no tenia rayitas en su barriga, el porque es que era tierna, el porque, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y amarla con todo su corazón asi diera la vida por ella, el porque sentía que lo conocía de antes, el porque… _**"De todo" **_resonó en sus mentes… y nuevamente, el corazón del panda, se lleno de sentimiento, dándole grandes vueltas por todos lados a Lia, antes de lanzarla a los aires, y atraparla nuevamente en sus brazos, apegandola a el… antes de dirigir la mirada a Tigresa

Esta sintiéndose observada, se percato del panda, quien empezó a caminar hacia ella, nuevamente, temerosa, estaba por apartarse, pero un brazo sujetándola de la cadera, se lo impidió, y en un parpadeo, encontró sus labios siendo aprisionados por los labios del panda… esto provoco que el maestro Shifu, dejara caer la mandibula de lleno al suelo, Mantis y Mono, celebraban a su compañero, el pico de grulla estaba en un angulo de perfectos 90 grados, y Vibora, solamente tenia pegado el rostro al contrario… era simplemente bello que al fin… todo lo oculto, saliera a la luz… Padme… se llevo las manos juntas a la boca… y empezó a sonreir, de oreja a oreja ante la escena… un -sniff- junto a ella, la hizo voltear… incluso Lei estaba sollozando… sin lagrimas pero no podía ocultar sus ligeros espasmos… esto causo ternura en la leona… y por detrás Lee y Shuo estaban vomitando un poco… hombres… ya saben

Al separarse del beso, la falta de aire los hizo jadear a ambos… pero apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente de hacerlo… pues el panda le vio a los ojos… este… estaba sonriendo… estaba feliz… estaba en paz… estaba completo… y lo demostró con un nuevo beso mas, Lia, a esto, reaccino, y recostó la cabeza sobre sus bocas, causando la risa de su padre, quien se separo del beso, solamente para hacerla verlo de frente

\- … Para ti tambien hay – Y asi, este le ataco la carita, con descontrolados y numerosos besos que iban desde arriba hacia abajo del rostro de la cachorra, causando risas llenas de alegría y felicidad por parte de la misma, Tigresa, solamente recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del panda, pues en su brazo derecho, estaba cargando a Lia, y cuando pego nuevamente su frente a la de esta, ambos se quedaron en un profundo silencio

Uno que no duro demasiado, pues este, aun con Lia en brazos, camino hasta sus amigos, la felicidad, ya se le notaba en al aura… y mientras caminaba, empezó a hablar _**"Tengo una hija… ¡TENGO UNA HIJA!" **_la emoción, se le fue correspondida, primeramente, por Artu y Tripio, quienes rompieron la distancia, y empezaron a llenar de atenciones a la misma cachorra en brazos del panda, Artu corriendo alrededor del mismo, y de Tigresa, emitiendo chillidos de emoción, Padme fue la tercera en acercarse, verlos tan unidos… le provocaba una tremenda felicidad, y aunque bueno…aun habían cosas de por medio por resolver… estaba feliz por el panda, quien no despegaba la mirada de la menor… pronto, este se aclaro la garganta

\- Comandante Lei – Este al escuchar su nombre, se enderezo, y limpio la cara, para luego acercarse, y queda frente suyo – Prepare a los hombres… para celebrar… la vida de mi hija

Ante sus palabras, nuevamente el lobo, asintió, y salio de aquella habitación, desaparecieron a la distancia… pero… a los pocos minutos, potentes y eufóricos gritos fueron lanzados al aire, pertenecientes a los cientos de soldados en el exterior del palacio al igual que en su interior cascos fueron lanzados al aire, y los puestos fueron abandonados… fiesta habría… y seria… grande

\- Papa… - Aun, sin poder creer que pudiera llamar asi… al panda que hasta hace apenas 3 dias… vio como un tio, mas que a un padre… pero ahora… con la verdad, ante sus ojos… lo pudo decir, sin miedo o temo alguno - … Tenemos mucho… mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar

\- Y mucho de que hablar… y lo haremos… porque escúchame bien… hija mia… - Declaro el panda, antes de bajarla unos momentos sobre del piano - …Te amo… con todo mi corazón… y ahora… el dia de hoy… te prometo… no… **YO TE JURO** que nada ni nadie… en esta tierra… me va a apartar de ti

\- …Pense que no me querias – Nuevamente, empezó a lagrimear – Pense que no me amabas… que me veias como un obstáculo en tu vida… y que por eso no estabas conmigo …

\- Quien te haya dicho esas cosas… no te decía la verdad… solamente quería lastimarte para lograr su propia felicidad… mi reina… yo te amo… pero tambien… aun hay cosas que debemos aclarar… y debemos hablar… los tres…tu madre… tu… y yo

La mirada de determinación del panda, dejo a Tigresa, en completa perplejidad, mas no dijo nada, y solo asintió… Lia, busco en su ropita, su cajita musical, mas no la encontró, eso le hizo preocupar, pero no duro demasiado, pues una manita se la alcanzo … la mano de Shuo… este… tan pronto le entrego la caja musical, este se aparto, sin decir nada, y salio de ahí… Lee, seguía cerca, de brazos cruzados, pero sonriente ante la situación, y asi, Lia, le dio un poco de cuerda… y le dejo a Po escuchar la melodía que esta soltaba, y en conjunto a ella, era que empezaba a salir de la habitación… seguido de los demás… en camino… a iniciar… como era debido…

_**SIENDO UN PADRE DE BUENA VOLUNTAD**_

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11


	12. Capitulo 12: Yo estuve ahi y No me olvid

Ningún personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de cómo me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

* * *

Capitulo 12: …Yo estuve ahi ...Y... No me olvides

* * *

Barriles llenos de bebida… aromas de alimento sumamente deliciosos y atrayentes a cualquier nariz de quien estuviera tan cerca como pudiera estarlo al palacio de jade…y vaya que el mismo salón de los héroes, estaba totalmente repleto … a su límite… las armas fueron retiradas, al igual que alguno que otro estante con armaduras, o cualquier objeto que en el sitio residía, claro, que sería solamente por un rato, pues tan pronto fueron retirados, fueron reemplazados por numerosas mesas, claro que mesas de tamaño exacto y necesario, junto a sillas, manteles, platos, cuchillos, tenedores, palillos, cucharas, todo lo necesario, pero lo hacían con una rapidez… con una precisión, una disciplina… digna, de un ejército bien entrenado, Lei, cerca del estanque al final del salón, daba indicaciones sobre qué y donde debería ir acomodada cada cosa, claro, bajo la supervisión de Padme, y en la cocina, de la casa hogar del palacio… estaban los demás… reunidos… y conversando un poco… mas que conversando… estaban escuchando a Lia hablar… hablándole a Po, sobre un millar de anécdotas que en toda su vida habían ocurrido, el panda, sonriendo, y prestándole toda la atención del mundo, no apartaba la mirada de su cachorra… de su hija… Tigresa, junto a ellos, sujetando la mano de Po, entrelazando los dedos, a espaldas del panda, un monton de vegetales estaban siendo cortados, rápida y en rebanadas muy ligeramente delgadas… pero por si solos… bueno, solos y el poder de la fuerza… Po simplemente no tenia el corazón necesario ahora para apartarse de la cachorra, a quien le escuchaba cada palabra con una emoción, y una ternura atención, digna de todo buen padre

\- Y ahí, fue cuando Tio Shuo me levanto del piso diciéndome _**"Ya ya mi vida, mi cielo, retoñito de mi corazón, no llores… por favor no llores, te lo suplico" **_pero lo decía con una cara… te juro que me parecia haber visto su alma a traves de sus ojos, suplicándome… y cuando entendí por que fue… noooo… Shuo estoy segura que se surro donde estaba parado

Las carcajadas, en toda la cocina, se dieron de manera repentina, por parte, de todos, Shifu incluido, Lee, obviamente… y Shuo a medias… este estaba siendo escoltado por numerosos soldados… 4 para ser exactos, estos tenían sus lanzas en todo momento, pronto, a la sopa, los fideos fueron a dar, dando lentamente por terminada la preparación de la misma, ahora, una cuchara se metia, y mezclaba muy lentamente toda la sopa y vegetales… fue asi, que este, sento lentamente a Lia, fuera de su regazo, justo sobre el borde de la cama, frente a el… antes de dirigir la mirada hacia los soldados alrededor de Shuo… quien, tenia una mirada… triste… deprimida… vacia… inexpresiva… aquel sobre protector tigre de mirada furica… parecia haberse ido

\- … Muchachos… dejen a Shuo en paz ahora mismo – Este mando, llamando la atención de todos, en perplejidad - … Es una orden… - Se vieron… eran ordenes de la princesa… pero, simplemente, el panda, se habia ganado un respeto total por su parte… y asi, se apartaron, y se vieron caminando… solamente, fuera de la cocina… el panda, se levanto de la silla… para irse hasta este… y ponerle una mano en el hombro

Como era esperarse… acto reflejado el tigre pego un respingo, antes de girarse y apartarse de su mano… con la mirada aun molesta… pero no tanto… pues sabia que si intentaba algo… terminaría aun peor… de lo que ya estaba, pero nuevamente, la mano del panda se poso sobre su hombro, antes de tomarlo con la mano libre del hombro igual… para ponerlo de pie de la silla… y lo llevo fuera de la cocina…

\- Ya volvemos -

Estos abandonaron la cocina… y como era debido… solos… Lia… no se espero en bajar de la mesa… y seguirles en silencio…seguida de Tigresa… Lee…Artu…Tripio…para hacer corto el cuento, todos salieron caminando para saber y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien… a pesar de la actitud inocente de Po, este era impredecible… incluso para Tigresa… quien pensó que la odiaría debido a que esta… pues…reveladora y pesada noticia

Los siguieron a ambos… a las escaleras… que llevaban desde la casa hogar… al salón de entrenamiento

\- … Shuo… Se que yo no te caigo bien a ti… y tampoco… tu a mi – Dijo… el panda, haciendo que el tigre, saliera de sus pensamientos, por lo mismo, que este se apartara unos pasos del panda… pero le escucho - … Sabias… que como Jedi… puedo tener la habilidad… de ser el caso… leer mentes… alterar pensamientos… y de ser necesario… inducir acciones de manera involuntaria…

\- … Tigresa pudo haber mencionado algo de eso – Musito… en voz bastante baja -

\- Si… Tigresa… ella sabe perfectamente de ello… porque me hizo prometer… que jamas… usaría mi poder… sobre ella aunque… jeje… en alguna que otra ocasión… eso no fue del todo bien cumplido … - Trago grueso, y el sonrojo se le vio en el blanco rostro

Una cola muy inquieta, se hizo notar entre algunos arbustos, y asi, era, que esta se ocultaba, parecían haber murmuros entre estos, pero no se les prestaron atención a la misma y siguieron su paso… lento… y tranquilo

\- Pero… eso no es lo importante… ni lo que quiero decir … Shuo… yo no te voy a apartar de Lia – Declaro, nuevamente, esto, llamo la atención de los arbustos… y pronto tambien del tigre, quien desconcertado, le vio al rostro - … Tu… llegaste a formar una parte, importante en su vida… y aunque… te tengo rencor… y odio… por lo sucedido… debes saber… que… quieras o no… somos indirectamente… familia

\- … No… eso jamas – Siguieron caminando – Ni muerto… permitiría que eso sucediera

\- …Shuo… eso ya sucedió… - al llegar al patio de entrenamiento, este siguió caminando, solamente en círculos, buscando alargar la charla con el felino - …Con lo que paso… lo tendras que aceptar… tarde o temprano … estas temblando… al borde de la locura … - Se detuvo en seco, el felino detrás de el por igual, se giro, y le encaro - … ¿Por qué? … Porque esa necedad… terquedad… ese…afán de odiarme… el que debería de tener ganas de matarte… seria yo

Se giro rápidamente, y desenfundando su sable de luz, apunto el filo de esta misma hoja, sobre la yugular del felino…el cual abrió los ojos de plato… y con el miedo dominando sus ojos… tembloroso… miro… hacia su sable de luz… haciéndolo retroceder… pero por cada paso que regresaba, el panda daba uno mas, y otro

\- … Porque tu… fuiste el principal culpable … de que ella no volviera – A cada paso que daba, ahora, se le sumaban fuertes temblores a pies de ambos, esto, a Shuo lo asusto aun mas - … Fuiste tu quien evito… que ella me dijera sobre mi hija – Piedras empezaron a levitar del suelo, a muy escasos centímetros de ambos – FUISTE TU QUIEN LA APARTO DE MI LADO – del suelo, espinas de piedra, empezaron a salir, a espaldas de Po, estas apuntaban hacia el tigre, de manera acusadora – Fuiste tu… el causante… de todo… y sabes que es lo peor

Ante estas ultimas palabras, tomo el sable de luz, y con sumo cuidado, lo aparto de su cuello, las piedras cayeron al suelo, y las espinas, regresaron el piso a su forma original… el panda… extendió sus brazos, y sin mas… se apego al tigre de bengala… abrazando a este con todas sus fuerzas, frotando su espalda, mientras que acomodaba su cabeza, junto a su hombro

\- … Que te perdono … - Susurro a su oído, antes de apartarse, mas sin embargo, dejo la zurda sobre el hombro derecho del felino, para entonces, zarandearlo con delicadeza - … Tu tienes miedo… a perder a Tigresa…y a Lia… tantos años… te hicieron inseparable de ellas… sin embargo, si lo que quieres evitar que salgan de tu vida… el intentar asesinarme… el insultarme, y estar en mi contra… no ayuda a tal situación… - Lo sentía… Shuo… estaba empezando a molestarse… que hablara de manera tan confiada, no lo hacia sentir en lo mas minimo… mejor… y fue asi, que este, ladeo la cabeza - … Piensas que no las merezco… que yo jamas… me esforcé por ella… por Lia… pero Shuo… te equivocas

Poso su mano del hombro del tigre, ahora sobre su cabeza, a lo que este, nuevamente expandio la mirada, pero ahora, estaba fija sobre el panda

* * *

_**"Yo siempre… Estuve Ahí"**_

* * *

A la mente de Shuo… llegaron los recuerdos de Po… un panda en proceso de adelgazar… mirando desde las sombras… a la entrada de una habitación de hospital… a Tigresa… cargando en sus brazos a Lia… de recién nacida… mirando en tristeza… silencio y cuidado… para no llamar la atención… De Po… a la distancia… mirando a una cachorrita… en su cumpleaños… el primero de todos… Tigresa abria cientos de regalos que eran para su bebe… uno en particular… el que abrió al final… pequeño y mal envuelto… pero cuando lo abrió… ahí lo encontró… una cajita musical de un hermoso y familiar diseño… que al tocar su primera vez.. los ojos de Tigresa… se llenaron de sopresa… y de miedo… pero aun incluso, intentando buscar con la mirada… no encontró nada… pero esa misma noche… esa misma noche… de su primer cumpleaños … Lia no podía dormir… estaba llorando a todo pulmón… y ni su abuelo, que aun estaba con vida, ni sus tios, ni su madre… la pudieron calmar… mas sin embargo… esa misma noche, el piano, que Shiang tenia en su habitación, empezó a sonar… y tan solo, fueron necesarios el primero minuto y medio para que la cachorra… sintiera la tranquilidad necesaria, para poder dormir de nuevo

Tigresa, recostó a la pequeña en su regazo… y pronto, sobre la cuna de su habitación, y sin palabra alguna, salio corriendo a la habitación de su padre, a cuatro patas, esperando encontrar al responsable, de dicha melodía… pero no encontró nada… ni una ventana abierta… nada…

Al año siguiente, Lia ya podía caminar… y hablaba muy apenas, y en su segundo cumpleaños de vida… fue que se fue a dar de bruces, con un nuevo regalo misterioso…igual al anterior… encontrándose, con un bonito Qipao, y pantaloncito holgado, el primero era verde, bordado de dragones dorados con ojos rojos rubi… fue un cumpleaños simple… con nadie mas que… Shiang… ya algo débil… Shuo, Lee y Tigresa… aunque era triste no ver amigos … o que los tuviera… a Lia… no le parecia importa… llego la noche, de ese mismo dia… y nuevamente el piano… empezó a toca… pero ya no fue en la habitación de Shiang…Lia… se despertó… y salio de su cama… abrazando con fuerza una mantita rosada y un peluche de tigre… para salir de la habitación de su madre… y segui la fuenta de la melodía… la cual paro, justo antes de que esta pudiera llegar al piano… Tigresa la encontró… demasiado preocupada, y se fue lentamente, con Lia en sus brazos a dormir …mas alejarse… en ningún momento… la mirada de Lia… se aparto del piano

Al siguiente… fue casi igual… solo que… ahora sin… Shiang por razones…obviamente tristes … no recibió un regalo en esta ocasion… sino una carta… esta carta no estaba firmada, por nadie… y cuando la leyó… la palabra _**"No me olvides" **_fue todo lo que encontró sobre del papel… esa misma noche… Lia escapo… con ayuda de algunos tranquilizantes para tener a su madre bien dormida… y con una mantita, y abrazandose a sus piernas, se quedo cerca del piano… escuchando con toda su atención al mismo… espero con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien acercarse para tocarlo… pero no hubo nadie… tanto estaba esperando, que no midio el tiempo, y cayo dormida sobre una pared… mas sus orejitas se movieron, al escuchar la dulce melodía del piano… intento abrir sus ojitos… pero no pudo, escasos segundos tuvo para notar una gigantesca mancha negra y blanca… cargándola… y tocando… Para ella… no recordó demasiado de esa noche… pero el panda, la tomo en sus brazos… la llevo en silencio a la habitación la recostó… y le beso la frente… sin saber… que era su hija…

* * *

Al apartar su mano… Shuo retrocedio nuevamente, alejándose escasos pasos del panda… solamente para darse de lleno… con la verdad sobre su cara… el panda… habia estado ahí… no con el cargo que debía pero eel estuvo ahí… estuvo para Lia… la observo… la cuido indirectamente… la lleno de amor del mismo modo… y eso, provoco… que las lagrimas del tigre… empezaran a caer de manera involuntaria de sus ojos… hasta dar al suelo, quien no tardo en acompañarlas pues se dejo caer de rodillas, frente al panda

\- … No quieras… poner palabras en mi boca… que jamas escucharas… no esperes una disculpa… y tampoco la des… porque no hay nada… que perdonar… y de haberlo… yo te perdono Shuo… te perdono – El panda… lentamente… se dio la vuelta, y se aparto de ahí… dejando al tigre "Solo" este… por algún motivo, estiro el brazo, intentando alcanzarlo, mas no lo consiguió, en su lugar, solamente logro caer apoyado sobre una de sus manos, mientras la otra… intento alcanzarlo… se habia equivocado… en todo… y era aun mas fuerte el dolor en su corazón… al haber descubierto… que habia pensado y juzgado de mala fe… aun buen hombre… a un buen padre

El panda… a nada de salir del patio… volteo a ver hacia un gran grupo de arbustos… el cual aparto un poco… para encontrarse con las figuras desconcertadas de todos sus amigos… pero la cara que mas le importaba… era la de Lia…a quien le estiro la manita, esperando a que ella la alcanzara

\- …Ven mi vida… hay algo que quiero… que escuches.~

Murmuro… muy suave… y delicado… la cachorrita… despacio, salio del escondite acompañada de los demás… y estirando su bracito al del panda… le tomo de la mano… con firmeza… sin ni una sola intensión de soltarlo… pronto, se acercaron de nuevo a Shuo… quien se notaba… arrepentido… arrepentido… por todo

En el salón de los héroes, la celebración seguía presente… al mismo, no tardo en llegar… Po, acompañado de Lia, a quien cargaba en sus brazos… la sorpresa para el panda, fue menor… pues a este, lo que mas le importo, fue llegar al cuarto de hace algún rato, para su sorpresa, la entrada al mismo, seguía abierta… y atravesándola con la pequeña… camino por su interior… hasta llegar de nueva cuenta… al piano… con sumo cuidado… Po … sento a Lia sobre el mismo piano, en uno de sus bordes, pero segura y a buena distancia para que no cayera…

\- … ¿Papa? – Se percato en la mirada perdida del panda sobre las teclas - ... ¿Esta todo bien? – Pregunto… inocente, y desconocida del asunto

\- Supongo que… para este punto, mi niña… ya sabes que… era yo el que

\- Tocaba el piano del palacio de Kenshi cada noche de cada cumpleaños mio… Si… papa… ya lo se todo…

\- Pero no lo sabes aun todo… - Se sento sobre la silla frente al piano… - ¿Recuerdas la carta? … la de tu ultimo cumpleaños

\- No me olvides… eso era todo lo que decía…

\- Ese no me olvides… es el nombre… de una canción… que compuse… para ti… y que espere mucho… mucho… pero mucho tiempo para poder tocar - … Fue todo lo que dijo… antes de soltar una pequeña lagrima de su ojo derecho… nuevamente, su atención se fijo sobre el piano… y empezó a tocar

**(watch?v=2NXKZgZ2QPY ojo... no oir si no quieres lagrimear un poco)**

Esta melodía… era muy diferente a la de siempre… esta… tenia un inicio emocional, y el resto… lo era aun mas… para esta canción en especial, el panda cerraba los ojos, profundamente para solamente, dejar que sus manos se movieran solas… en una canción… que jamas… ni siquiera en muerte… se permitiría errar… era… simplemente hermosa… suave… tan fuerte era tocado el piano… que la celebración… se vio interrumpida… por todos…. Solamente, para no distorsionar la tonada de esa preciosa canción… al salón, no tardaron en llegar Tigresa, y su nuevo sequito de metiches… pero… escuchar esa canción… causo la conmocion… para todos… algunos soldados incluso se pusieron cabizbajos… otros se asomaron por la entrada a la habitación… y otros… en el mismo sitio… no pudieron evitar el soltar las lagrimas… era algo tan hermoso … porque al ver a Po… tocar para Lia… para su hija… de un modo tan… tan… tan…

No lo evitaron… a la mente de muchos… se les llego la imaginación… la ilusión… de ellos mismos… estando rodeados de sus padres… expectando al panda tocar… pero con versiones mas jóvenes de ellos mismos… y claro… que tambien las frases empezaron a llegar a sus oídos

_**"Estoy orgulloso de ti" "La sangre de mi sangre" "Mi mayo trofeo" "Mi felicidad personificada" "Mi gemelo en pequeño" "Mi viva imagen" "Mi hijo"**_

Incluso Lee… Shuo… no pudieron evitar el romper en llanto… al ver al panda con Lia… e imaginarse a su padre… con ambos de niños… sentados a cada lado suyo… tocando esa hermosa melodía … a sus cabezas… solamente una frase podía llega… y le llego a los demás… una frase… que fue dicha por la pequeña… en voz alta… tan pronto… el panda termino la tonada… se le fue encima del cuello, y con fuerzas asfixiantes… pero ansiosas… desesperadas… y suplicantes… le sujetaron del mismo sitio … y con todo el amor… que su pechito… y su alma le dictaban y tenían…

\- …Te amo papa… - Susurro… mientras escondia la cara en el hombro y pelaje del panda, quien le sobaba la espalda, buscando tranquilizar su llanto

\- … Esa canción… se llama No me olvides ¿Sabes que es un no me olvides? – La cachorra negó… - No me olvides… es una flor azul muy linda y bonita… como tu… que solo nace en la primavera… como tu que naciste en abril… ¿Y sabes que significa para mi? – Nuevamente… Lia negó – Significa Lia… significa la primavera… pero mas importante… significa… lo que mas… deseo en este mundo… y es que Nunca… me olvides… te lo suplico…

... _**Yo jamas…. Te voy a olvidar papa… y jamas… dejare que te vayas**_

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 12


	13. Capitulo 13: La defensa mas eficaz

Ningún personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de cómo me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

Capítulo 13: La defensa más eficaz

_**Siempre una rápida ofensiva**_

En los bosques de bambú, un furioso y rápido tigre siberiano, estaba raudo como el viento hacia el palacio de jade, mas sin embargo, este se detuvo de golpe del impulso de la fuerza, para entonces pasear la mirada de un lado hacia el otro, de arriba hacia abajo… pues la sensación de estar siendo observado, lo invadió de un instante a otro… un disturbio… una presencia… le hicieron saber… que no estaba totalmente solo… entonces lo escuchó, un sonido muy similar al ronroneo de un felino, pero combinado a un gruñido… rápidamente, se apartó del camino, y una gigantesca ventisca de viento, arrancó piedras, árboles y algo de suelo en línea recta… en la posición donde anteriormente se encontraba, y para cuando se dió cuenta nuevamente, una figura desconocida salió de entre las sombras y le atacó directamente, con un sable de luz azul, muy similar al de Anakin, pero en diseño, era muy diferente, pues en este las piezas plateadas y doradas, así como algunas muy oscuras, estaban en un balance perfecto entre estas, dicho sujeto, estaba encapuchado, claro que Jian, por otro lado, este no tardaría en sacar un sable de luz de mango tallado, este tenía como material, lo que parecía ser un mango de madera y un cuerno de rinoceronte en la parte inferior, claro en su interior estaba el resto de mecanismo, este al igual que el sable de luz, de Bao, era rojo, no un tono intenso o peor, era totalmente igual en el color y tono de este

No se midieron las palabras de manera boba o innecesaria, pues tiempo a respirar no tuvo, cuando el mismo encapuchado, empezó a darle algo de pelea, pues tenía movimientos bastante rápidos, casi imposibles de bloquear o de desviar, tanto en el sentido de la palabra, que hizo retroceder a Jian en más de una sola ocasión, claro que no se dejaría vencer, no de manera tan pronta o que siquiera parecía que era el, el que se defendía y no atacaba, cuando debería ser al revés, utilizo la fuerza, para apartar a su contrario, esto solo consiguió que empuñara su sable de luz, para evitar moverse más que solamente sus ropas, por ende, su capucha se vio retirada, y ahí revelo el rostro de su atacante, un león blanco sin melena aparentemente, está más bien, era extremadamente corta… y la tenía peinada, en su rostro, una barba que conectaba con el bigote, y llegaba hasta sus patillas, de ojos azules, casi tanto como el océano, al verse descubierto, este solamente pudo sonreír ante su adversario, desactivando su sable de luz, para entonces extender los brazos, sin apartar la vista de la fulminante mirada verde del tigre

\- … Hello There – Hacia alguno que otro malabar con su sable de luz, paseando este de un lado a otro, mas no lo soltaba ni aflojaba su agarre a este, al contrario, lo tenía perfectamente sujeto, y lo demostraba, por sus ligerísimas venas remarcadas en la mano -

\- Adivinare… tu vienes de parte de quien a traición llego a atacar a mi maestro – Aun sin desactivar su sable, caminando en círculos alrededor del león, quien no lo perdía de vista, y por igual, caminaba en círculos sin perder al tigre de vista, este en respuesta asintió - …Fabuloso… no solamente tenemos que lidiar con el imbécil de blanco y negro, ahora también tenemos que lidiar con ustedes

\- Los últimos Jedi, mi nombre es Obi Wan Kenobi …y si así es… y sabes… pensamos que seriamos los últimos… por un largo, largo tiempo… sin embargo… me alegro de saber que ese panda, ha asegurado a nuestra raza – Afirmo, nuevamente, activo su sable de luz, y lo empuño en dirección al tigre, mas ninguno se atrevía a atacar aun

\- Que pasa… Es que tú eres de esos que creen en el amor y no aceptan a la primera gatita que entrega la cola? – Burlo, pero su sonrisa en el rostro debido a eso, duro poco

\- No en realidad… es un tanto más complicado que eso pero… te daré crédito, estuviste algo cerca de la respuesta

\- No nos importa… su estúpida descendencia… aunque admito que sería más fácil engañar a su hija, y hacerla una parte importante, del lado oscuro … el poder que ese desgraciado posee… es superior al de cualquiera… incluso superior al de mi maestro – Replico el tigre

\- Lo se… y de haber más como nosotros, también lo sabrían… porque ese panda... es el elegido… y será el… quien los acabe a ti… y a tu maestro

\- Y que te hace pensar eso he maldito león lampiño – Ya molesto, estaba más que preparado para lanzarse contra el mismo sujeto

\- Que no permitiré que te acerques al… o a su familia - fue entonces que unos cuantos movimientos con el sable este término por quedar a muy pocos centímetros de su cabeza, por encima de esta más bien, este lo sujetaba en el brazo derecho, y con la izquierda, apuntaba hacia su objetivo, Jian, con dos dedos, mientras que los demás, quedaban de plano, apartados, en una postura de combate propia

El fastidio, acabo con la poca paciencia del tigre, y este término por lanzarse sobre del león, enfrascándose nuevamente ambos en una contienda salvaje, donde todo lo que en ese momento importaba, eran los chispazos de los sables de luz de entre los dos, y aunque no alcanzaran a golpearse directamente con estos, se llevaban de por medio cualquier árbol o incluso las piedras que tuvieran un tamaño prominente, el león, nuevamente estaba logrando su cometido… ¿Pero cuál era exactamente? Darle tiempo a Po, imposible, no podría mantener una batalla así por demasiado rato, o siquiera intentarlo ¿Desviar la atención de Jian? Posiblemente… pero si de verdad, afirmaban ser aquello que mencionaban donde habrían estado todo este tiempo

**De regreso al templo de la garra**

Mace y Bao habían retenido un enfrentamiento continuo, sumamente arduo, y pesado, pues además de estarse enfrentando a aquel león, tenía que encargarse de sus estudiantes metiches, los cuales en más de una ocasión habían buscado atacar a este a traición por la espalda, pero, la pantera era mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, pues aunque estuviera rodeado, no se dejaba vencer, peleaba con honor, y valentía, ni siquiera siendo 100 eran capaces de detenerlo, o de siquiera hacerle algún rasguño demasiado notorio o siquiera un rasguño, las flechas que se le eran disparadas, las atrapaba con el poder de la fuerza, y las regresaba a sus dueños originales, aquellos que se acercaban para estocarlo con las espadas, recibían un golpe de estos en la cara antes de perder el filo en estas por su sable de luz, y empujándoles con la fuerza contra la pared, seguiría, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que el templo de la garra se estaba encontrando siendo demasiado diezmado por el talentoso jedi

Bao, simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba observando, a su mente no llegaban más que las palabras, inútiles, buenos para nada, desperdicios de guerrero y un montón de insultos más hacia los muchachos, que a su parecer, no se habían esforzado en lo más mínimo con la situación actual, y eso… lo sacaba todavía más de quicio, incluso este se apartó totalmente de su contrincante, y estirando ambas manos hacia él, fue que disparo largos y poderosos rayos de energía oscura sobre el mismo ser, pero Windu, supo de sus intenciones, y utilizando el sable, atrapo los rayos, y busco contener su energía, mas debido a esto, resplandores impresionantes de ambos, sable y rayos, adornaban los alrededores del templo

Pocos eran los estudiantes que quedaban de pie, pero a Bao simplemente le daba igual si morían, o si sobrevivían… después se encargaría de ellos, lo más importante ahora, era acabar con Windu, pero lo veía como algo imposible… por ahora, no tendría de otra, tenía que admitir, que su poder, era igualado al suyo, y eso, solamente lo fastidiaba aún más, no tuvo remedio, y apartándose del poder concentrado sobre de este, únicamente para recuperar un poco del aliento que había perdido ante tal combate sin fin

\- Es imprudente… y estúpido… si cree que tiene oportunidad contra mis poderes – Replico, denotando una expresión totalmente fastidiada, y furiosa, en eso, vio a dos estudiantes intentando alcanzar a la pantera, pero esta solamente de un movimiento de su sable, los acabo, y empujo lejos de el

\- Y usted, es tan torpe como estúpido… mi lord… ha fracasado… acéptelo ahora mismo ahora que todavía tiene tiempo, y ¡Ríndase!

\- No maestro Jedi… esto… apenas está empezando

Como si fuera envuelto por sombras, este salió por brincos y velocidades fuera de ahí, regresando nuevamente a la obscuridad… a esto, la pantera no tuvo como reaccionar, sin embargo, al ver a su alrededor, el humo y fuego del lugar, le dejaron claro que no tardaría en llegar gente a indagar lo sucedido, y por esto, se cubrió con su capa, y salió disparado fuera de ahí con el impulso Jedi con una dirección más que clara para el

**Con Obi Y Jian**

Estos seguían en su contienda, aunque hubieran empezado hace casi nada, el cansancio se veía en el cuerpo del tigre, quien había bajado el ritmo de sus ataques, y entre tantos movimientos, ambos quedaron a nada de estar bien perdidos en el interior de un gran bosque, en más de una ocasión, arboles de gran tamaño fueron derribados al suelo por los fuertes y fieros ataques de ambos individuos, y esto, se traducía fácilmente, en esfuerzos de verdad

Tan sumidos estaban uno contra el otro, que ni se dieron cuenta del cómo habían terminado sobre de un tronco que colgaba entre una catarata… no gigantesca pero de tamaño peligroso, a esto, el león reacciono paseando la mirada muy ligeramente al suelo, a esto, trago grueso, mas siguió evadiendo y bloqueando los ataques, sin tardía alguna

\- ¡Porque! – Ataque bloqueado – ¡No! – De nuevo – ¡TE! – Y otra – ¡RINDES YAAAAAAAAA! – Con un último ataque definitivo, este ni cuenta se dio, pero partió gran parte del tronco

El crujir de la madera, partiéndose y separándose, los alarmo a ambos, por lo que con el impulso, salieron del mismo tronco, el cual no tardo en ceder y caer junto a la catarata tan pronto estuvieron fuera de este, un gran espacio los estaba dividiendo ahora, Obi Wan sonreía triunfal, el tigre, simplemente al notarlo, le vio con un odio mayor, que se vio desvanecido tras escuchar a su mente hablar

_**"Déjalos… por ahora, les concederemos esta pequeña victoria… no podemos actuar de forma imprudente… debemos planear nuestra siguiente movida con más cuidado… regresa a mi… ahora mismo"**_

Era Bao, en su mente, esto lo disgusto todavía más… pero no podía desafiar las ordenes de su maestro, por lo que desactivando su sable de luz, señalo con el dedo al león… y le dijo, en un tono de ira contenida, pero evidente

\- Esto, no se ha acabado Obi Wan -

Dicho aquello, dio media vuelta, y con el impulso, salió disparado de ahí… lejos del palacio de jade y del valle… esto desconcertó al león, más se vio forzado a desactivar su sable de luz, al igual que amarrarlo a su cintura, pronto lo iba a sacar de nuevo cuando alguien cayo a sus espaldas, pero al enterarse de quien era, la sorpresa se disipo, y simplemente se quedó ahí, recuperando el aliento nuevamente

\- Maestro Windu… ¿Tuvo suerte con el suyo? – Pregunto, ambos se veían cansados, y eso que no lo parecían cuando estaban en combate hace casi nada

\- No… escapo… pero no te preocupes, lo bueno de los villanos es que dan segundas oportunidades – Dijo, antes de buscar un lugar donde recargarse, para así, divisar una piedra, la cual se acercó, y se posó sobre de esta - ¿Qué me dices tú?

\- No tuve mejor suerte que usted… escapo… pero en dirección contraria al objetivo real… maestro… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso Obi Wan? – Pregunto, en un enorme sentido de desconciertes

\- Maestro… los sith se revelaron… ante nosotros pero lo hicieron… y lo mismo con nosotros… saben de nuestra existencia, y ahora, no tenemos otro remedio más que mostrarnos ante el mundo por ello – Se apresuró a responder

\- No… No es verdad, no tenemos que… y no haremos nada al respecto… pero si cambia muchas cosas… mis instintos me dicen que ese panda esta en más peligro del que se imagina

\- Pero maestro, si la verdad se le fue revelada… ¿Entonces porque sigo sintiendo conflicto en él?

\- No lo sé… tal vez… la noticia la tomo diferente a como debería… o tal vez… está conteniendo sus emociones – Replico la pantera

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? … Se lo que implica que es ser un Jedi pero él no es como cualquier otro Jedi

\- Cálmate Obi Wan… aunque no estoy totalmente de acuerdo a esta idea… tengo que admitir, que debemos advertirle… y de ser necesario… estar a su lado cuando el conflicto se complique… siendo el lord Sith que estábamos temiendo… debemos tener cuidado con Bao… no sabemos que pueda traerse entre manos para dañar al panda

\- … ¿Qué quiere decir con eso maestro? – Pregunto… intrigado… pero alarmado evidentemente

… La pantera aparto la mirada del camino, incluso de su amigo, solo para entonces ver rio arriba… hacia la dirección donde el valle de la paz, estaba ubicado, cerró los ojos, y una ventisca de aire le hizo suspirar con fuerza, antes de encapucharse de nuevo, y voltear a ver al león

\- Nos vamos al Valle de la Paz

**En El Palacio De Jade  
**  
En el salón de los héroes, el festejo se había reanudado… un tanto más salvaje que al inicio, pues la bebida, se había acabado demasiado pronto… lo cual ocasiono algo de disgusto, y por ende, que se consiguiera más bebida, y mientras esto pasaba, entre los soldados organizaron concursos, tanto de fuerza con los brazos, empujarse en fila hasta que alguien cayera, o incluso el concurso de beber agua, donde a dos individuos, se les daba a beber un barril de 3 litros de agua, si alguien se llenaba o la regresaba perdía, y se le era celebrado aun fuera derrota, pero el evento principal, era en el área de habitaciones, pues ahí mismo, Po se estaba encargando de pasa las cosas de Tigresa y Lía a su habitación, y cuando era todo… de verdad se refería a todo, incluso la cama la había pasado a su habitación, aunque a esto último intento Ahsoka, el debatir

\- Maestro, no quiero molestarlo ahora mismo, sé que está ocupado, pero no podría dejar la cama ahí, digo… si ese cuarto se va a desocupar, me gustaría utilizarlo para que usted… pase un poco de tiempo a solas con su familia – Dijo, en el tono más calmado y sereno posible

\- Agradezco tu consideración sabionda… y si, tienes razón, pasar tiempo a solas con mi familia y eso, te incluye a ti – Dijo, en ese momento eran los únicos presentes debía aclararse – Tu eres parte de mi familia, no solamente mi estudiante… después de todo… ¿yo te jure que cuidaría y me responsabilizaría por ti no es verdad?

Ahsoka no tardo en sonrojarse un tanto, incluso, cerró los ojos un tanto fuerte debido a la situación actual… mas solamente, cerraba los ojos, y asentía muy suavemente con la cabeza, antes de sonreír, y soltar muy suaves risillas de la boca – Si maestro… no lo he olvidado … Sabe… hasta ahora, no he podido tener el tiempo suficiente para agradecerle como es debido

\- No es necesario que lo hagas, con tu obediencia me es suficiente – Seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, aun con la fuerza, veía difícil que la cama entrara a su cuarto, y aun estando dentro, tenía que acomodarlas, para que no chocara con su mesa, solo eran 3 camas después de todo, la suya, la de Tigresa y la de Ahsoka, pues intuía que Lía dormiría entre él y Tigresa

\- Maestro… disculpe si es un poco atrevido de mi parte el decirle esto pero… dígame usted… ¿Por qué se responsabilizó de Lía? – Este se detuvo de sus actividades, solo para regresar la mirada y encontrarse con la de su aprendiz – No me lo tome a mal, no lo digo de mal modo, y no por lo de recién… sino antes… cuando no sabía que ella era su hija… ósea… cuando era aún más pequeña que ahora

\- Pues… bueno… admito que en su momento… la cachorrita me causaba una enorme intriga… - Suspiro – Aun recuerdo todas las veces en las que fui a visitarla… no fueron muchas pero… pero Uuuuugggggh… es bastante confuso… supe de ella… y ahora la tengo ante mí como mi hija y porque es que no me siento…

\- ¿Bien? – Pregunto Ahsoka, y su maestro asintió ante sus palabras – Maestro… dígame, si usted tuviera la oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferentes ¿Lo haría? – Le regreso la mirada, ambos cruzados de entre sí sin perder detalles de sus ojos – Si por el caso fuera… ¿Si usted pudiera regresar el tiempo… haría las cosas diferentes

\- Tal vez… Tal vez sabionda – Regreso a sus acciones, mas escucho algo que lo conmociono un tanto

\- ¿Aunque eso significara no haberme conocido a mí, o a su majestad?

Este se enderezo de su lugar, girando muy lentamente para encarar a su aprendiz, esta vez, con una mirada algo entre reproche y tristeza, mas sin embargo, no recibió ni quejas, ni mucho menos regaños, solo un fuerte y posesivo abrazo de su maestro

\- No sabionda… aunque lo hubiera hecho diferente… tu y yo aun así nos hubiéramos conocido – Se separó del abrazo, y solo le dejo una mano sobre el hombro, para que así, sintiera su calidez – La fuerza quería que nos conociéramos … y sabes algo, me alegro de como salieron las cosas … por cierto, veo que tienes una buena relación con Lía

\- Je… si, la tengo, aunque no lo crea, también le he tomado un enorme cariño a esa linda cachorrita

\- Porque no vas con ella, seguro que te gustara saber un poco más de ella, o en dado caso, que ella te conozca a ti

Ahsoka, asintió, y pronto se vio retirándose del lugar para darle la privacidad necesaria, este ahora estaría acomodando las sabanas, y las almohadas, así como alguna que otra cosa suya para que pudieran estar cómodos los 4 ahí, aunque claro, que una garganta aclarándose detrás suyo, le hicieron pegar un ligero brinquillo por la sorpresa, más al ver, que era Tigresa, quien estaba de pie a muy cortos centímetros de él, se sonrieron, antes de que el panda siguiera, pero este se vio detenido, pues sus manso fueron sujetadas por las contrarias, y le hicieron voltear a verle al rostro, donde sin siquiera poder articular palabra, fue besado a profundidad, con amor, pasión, deseo, y algo de desesperación posesiva, pero no duro demasiado, pues pronto, la maestra del estilo del tigre se le aparto, y recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho, frotándose contra su vestimenta

\- Entonces era que estabas aquí – Se apartó, muy pocos centímetros para encontrarse con el jade de sus ojos, y la sonrisa de su rostro – No pierdes el tiempo para no apartarnos de tu lado he

\- Bueno… que te digo … una buena pareja debe estar junto a su pareja… y más aún todavía cerca de su hija – Este dijo, y pronto, Tigresa fue a las camas que el había juntado, sentándose entre dos antes de cruzar sus piernas

\- Eso iba a hablar contigo … - Su expresión, cambio por muy cortos a una triste y un tanto preocupada – Po… ¿De verdad quieres compartir tu vida conmigo? … Aun a pesar de lo que te hice… ¿Tú me amas?

\- Tigresa… negarlo sería totalmente inútil… yo te amo, demasiado te amo… y ni el peor dolor del mundo podrá cambiar eso… eso si… de esto no saldrás ilesa… - Estiro la zurda sobre Tigresa, haciendo que la fuerza la recostara sobre las camas pegadas entre sí, y pronto, los botones en su Qipao se verían retirados gradualmente, hasta que algo le arrebataba el mismo, y le dejaba únicamente en vendas, esto sorprendía a la felina… pero su sorpresa pronto se vio reemplazada con una un tanto traviesa… coqueta inclusive - Las niñas malas… deben ser castigadas

Un tirón de su brazo y puño, le llevaron a que terminara por sacar de golpe su pantalón, dejándola ahora solamente en ropa interior… bragas de doble hilo color crema, que juraría, desde su Angulo, estaban húmedas, un ligero gruñido de parte de la felina, fueron suficientes para provocarlo, y así, este dejo caer su capa al suelo, subiendo a la cama junto a la misma maestra, a quien no tardaría en reclamar nuevamente su cuerpo y su corazón como suyos… pues… pese a todo… se admitían, el que se necesitaban uno al otro

FIN DEL CAPITULO 13


	14. Capitulo 14: Un Lord Sith ¿Yo? (Parte

Ningún personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de cómo me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

Capítulo 14: …Un Lord Sith ¿Yo? ( Parte 1 ) (Especial 14 de Febrero) ****

La noche de aquel glorioso día para el guerrero dragón había arribado, y si bien, era algo no demasiado impactante dadas las circunstancias, para los soldados en el palacio fue aún más intenso de lo que debería o habría de haber sido, pues, habían armaduras tiradas por el piso al igual que armas, cascos, tobilleras, todo, y por el suelo, regados o amontonados, dichos soldados estaban ahí inconscientes por la bebida o durmientes por el cansancio, pero eso sí, ninguno se había salvado de la felicidad que tal noticia se les había otorgado… pero nadie más feliz que Lía, quien en compañía de Ahsoka, estaban paseándose por todo el palacio, admirando las armas y un montón de trofeos que esta misma contenía, y como era debido, por la edad y la locura de la pequeña cachorra, estas empezarían a gastar bromas entre los soldados… a algunos los acomodaban de maneras comprometedoras, a otros les pintaban la cara, a otros… bueno, no hay que ser demasiado explícitos, pero ciertamente, tenían ocurrencias demasiado alocadas

Como era de esperarse, Padme era acompañada hacia la habitación que se le había asignado por el maestro Shifu en compañía de Lei, y alguno que otro soldado que no había caído tan bajo en el asunto de la celebración, no caer bajo, sino, dejarse llevar demasiado, y montando una guardia como era debido, permanecieron al lado de su reina, protegiendo a esta de los males de la noche, a los ojitos de Lía el cansancio se hacía notar, y fue así que a pasito de pingüino, lento y tambaleante, fue hacia su habitación, obviamente, no hay necesidad de decir que Ahsoka, le acompañaba, y tampoco que también estuviera cayendo lentamente sobre las manos de Morfeo, ambas se despidieron, pero la expresión de sorpresa se hizo presente cuando no se encontraron, por ningún lado las cosas de Lía en su habitación, cachorra que ahora se dio media vuelta e iba a disponerse de preguntarle a su amiga felina si sabía dónde habían quedado sus cosas

Ahsoka en este momento era un caso perdido, estaba totalmente llena de sonrojo, ni el más fuerte de los llamados de la pequeña llamaron su atención, esto, era muy fácil de responder porque, y era debido a que ella sabía del porqué de sus cosas, mas tampoco se estaba esperando ver lo que estaba sucediendo detrás de las puertas a su habitación… no no estaban en el acto, sino que para cuando abrió las puertas, vio a Po, su maestro, mentor y protector, besuqueándose en compañía de su amada Tigresa… las sabanas desde luego se cubrían muy bien sus partecitas nobles y si, al momento de verse siendo observados, no se detuvieron al instante, primero se repartieron unos cuantos besos más, antes de detenerse, y reír en voz extra baja para sí mismos, más pronto, se vieron separados muy apenas uno del otro, para que el panda, se sentara sobre de la cama, y la sabana, cayéndosele de encima, dejara ver aquel trabajado pero esponjoso y algo… brilloso… y sudoroso pecho

\- Hola sabionda… ¿Dónde habían estado? – Pregunto, como si nada, no carente de aliento, o de voz, sino, más bien en un tono, alegre y animado

\- Por…Por…Por… Por ahí – Respondió, antes de aclararse la garganta, y bajar un poco al suelo, solo para después cubrir la mirada de la cachorra quien igual, estaba roja de la cara – Maestro… ¿necesitan más privacidad? … tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero… cierren la puerta o … pongan un letrero fuera de la puerta no sé, algo, que indique que está ocupado

\- Ni lo primero ni lo otro… además… - Dirigió la mirada sobre de Tigresa, a quien le depositaba una mano sobre de la mejilla, y empezaba a acariciarla muy suavemente con el pulgar, esta como era la situación, deposito el hocico y la mejilla sobre de su mano cercana, dejando sobre su palma un cálido y afectuoso beso antes de empezar a ronronear sin control alguno – No estábamos haciendo nada… solo eran algunos… intercambios… amistosos e inofensivos de afecto

\- Si claro… Muy…MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY amistosos e inofensivos que fueron esos besitos heeee… - No pudo ocultar el tono burlón en su voz, claro que de este se dieron cuenta Lía y Tigresa, la primera rio para sí misma, la otra… bueno… fulmino a medias a la aprendiz con la mirada, antes de recostarse nuevamente, y cubrirse del todo con las sabanas

\- Ahsoka… recuerda el respeto, ahora, si ya están listas para descansar, adelante

Nuevamente, se recostó a la cama, inmediatamente las zarpas y brazos de la felina rayada anaranjada le fueron a sujetar del pecho, y el hombro, para que se le apegara, y así, frotara tanto el hocico como la cabeza contra su torso, pecho, y parte de los hombros, esto para aligerar un poco el aroma a … ejem… sexo… en su pelaje, pues Lía iba a dormir a ir y no la quería incomodar con el… jugo de su amor que residía en ambos, pero bueno, hasta ahora, esperaron, y Lía, al ver que la tendría difícil para que le ayudaran con su pijama, fue todo lo contrario, pues tan pronto Ahsoka estaba más cómoda para conciliar el sueño, le ayudo con esta, claro que la mirada tanto de Tigresa y Po, se fueron sobre de ambas… estos no tardaron en pensar lo mismo… parecían hermanas, no gemelas obviamente, pero lo parecían en diferentes aspectos, el cómo se hablan, el cómo se miran, el cómo conviven, el cómo pasan el rato juntas, el cómo platican, y la lista sigue siendo larga, no llevan lo máximo d días desde que Tigresa llego de Kenshi… y la reacción que pensó recibiría al presentar a Lía, fue mejor de lo que había planeado

Sin embargo… aún estaba pensando en Po, era pésimo en ocultar las cosas… al menos así lo recordaba, y ahora mismo, se preguntaba, si de verdad él estaba bien con esta noticia… desde hace mucho tiempo, creyó conocer al panda frente a ella, pero en realidad… no sabía si si lo conocía o si solamente era la superficie de su interior… y aunque quisiera descubrir un tanto más de eso, tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos, cuando el brinco de Lía, le llego a ambos, y así, esta misma cachorra, busco desesperadamente, acurrucarse entre los dos, y lo había logrado, claro que la oscuridad de la noche no daba espacio a notarse ciertos… detalles traumantes para la pequeña, pero quien tan pronto se vio cómoda, se pegó de espaldas al pecho del Panda, y por el frente, tomando uno de los brazos de su madre, esto para usarlo de almohada, pues en sus manitos bien oculto tenía el peluche que P-… su padre, le había regalado, para estrujar este contra su pechito, y quedarse ahí recostada, claro, cerró los ojos un instante, y luego volteo a ver al panda, este obviamente le regreso la mirada junto a una sonrisa

\- ¿Papa?

\- ¿Si corazón de mi vida?

\- …Si me duermo… vas a estar aquí con nosotras cuando despierte… ¿Verdad? – Aun pregunto con inseguridad… tal vez no tuviera traumas… pero si miedos, muchos e intensos miedos, lo cual se veía reflejado en sus vidriosos ojitos verdes jade

Esto al panda, lo único, que causo, fue ternura, desconcierto, y también algo de dolor en el corazón, pero asintió, y le respondió con un suave, y cálido _**"Claro que si mi vida… aquí voy a estar cuando despiertes"**_ Y a su mejilla, le fue a depositar un cálido, y profundo beso, y seguido de este, uno en la frente, para después, arroparla como es debido, junto a Tigresa, quien de su lado, le deposito un beso maternal, y del mismo sentimiento sobre la mejilla, y una de sus orejitas, la cual mordía, y rápidamente, la cachorrita bajaba los hombros, esto para evitar que le siguieran mordiendo la oreja, pues para ella estas eran muy sensibles, y ciertamente, le era doloroso, pero no duro demasiado la sensación, pues Po, se fue a la mano de Tigresa, dando un mordisco pequeño sobre los dedos que le sujetaban de la orejita, para defenderla, y en un jugueteo algo leve, estos empezaron a repartirse mordidas pequeñas, bueno, mordidas por parte de Po, mientras que Tigresa intentaba alcanzar a Lía, quien reía divertida en voz alta debido a la situación

Ahsoka, por otro lado, tenía la almohada sobre de su cabeza y cara, esperando poder detener el ruido de estos, aunque le pareciera tierno, también le molestaba y más cuando necesita descansar, y se le era negado, pero los juegos pararon más pronto de lo esperado, siendo reemplazados por una cadena de risas, bajas y más para sí mismos que para el aire en si… iba a opinar al respecto, pero cayo, tan pronto escucho la cajita musical de Lía, esta fue puesta sobre el aire a una distancia prudente de los 3, obra de Po, y la fuerza, Lía aún se impresionaba cuando veía a Po utilizar ese poder, era simplemente… divino, soltando un tierno bostezo, se reacomodo sobre sus padres, y en cosa de segundos, cayo profundamente dormida… entrando en su mundo personal de fantasías, juegos, y felicidad propia

Eran tiernas las expresiones que tenía en su rostro cuando dormía… la mano del panda, acaricio gentil y paternalmente su rostro… la mejilla derecha, antes de acariciarle la izquierda, a su frente planto un beso sumamente pesado, pero cálido, y cariñoso, con lo cual, el rostro de la cachorrita se hizo aún más amplio en la sonrisa, y descanso, felizmente tranquila, antes de que el panda y la madre, se vieran entre sí, repartieron nuevamente miradas, antes de sonreírse, con dificultad, lograron besarse un instante, antes de caer profundamente dormidos, a la par de Lía… Ahsoka aguanto unos momentos más despierta, pero pronto, cayo dormida también, y así, se quedó en silencio, a disfrutar de la tranquilidad y el silencio que el sueño de todos le proporcionaba… y el valle, por la noche, daba honor a su nombre… era pacífico y silencioso… tranquilo

**Durante la noche… en los sueños de Po**

_**El panda estaba sumido en sus mas profundos pensamientos… inmerso, en un sinfín de sueños… algunos tranquilos y otros retorcidos… mas no eran propios… sino mas bien… inducidos… claro que por lo mismo, este no despertaba de manera concreta, mas fuera de su mundo de sueños, este estaba moviéndose de un modo bastante intranquilo, con expresiones perturbadas, y sobre de todo… extrañas … no sabia si era solo un mal sueño… algo incomodo… o alguna clase de pesadilla… mas sin embargo, al verse de regreso en su sueño, este abrió los ojos de golpe… buscando de un lado a otro ubicar el sitio donde se encontraba… mas no tenia en lo mas minimo pista a esto… volteaba a la derecha… luego a la izquierda… de arriba hacia abajo… todo estaba en blanco totalmente… pero… no era solo eso, sino que estaba dentro de una especie de tanque… un tanque repleto de un liquido blanco, el mismo que le impedia ver mas alla de lo que sus ojos le permitían, pero sentía perfectamente… en su hocico tenia una especie de mascarilla, la cual cubria por completo su boca, nariz, y gran parte del hocico, lo cual le hacia respirar de una forma un tanto extraña**_

_**… Donde estoy… Que es este lugar… Estoy muerto acaso… Que es este liquido… Donde es que-**_

_**Su atención se vio perturbada, cuando noto algo a su alrededor… presencias… voces… rápidamente volteo la cabeza de lado a lado, buscando la raíz de las voces, mas nuevamente, no veia nada, ni distinguia, pero claramente, las voces empezaron a tomar forma… empezaron a ser mas claras… hasta que escucho claramente, la situación fuera de aquel estanque tan raro**_

_**\- …Mi lord… Los Inquisidores han regresado… parece que traen prisioneros con ellos… Rebeldes**_

_**En ese momento, la cabeza del panda, se desconecto, y en su lugar fue puesta una mente totalmente diferente a la de siempre, cuando el liquido en aquel estanque fue drenado, fue entonces que se vio de frente a una especie de médicos alrededor, todos utilizando uniformes blancos en su totalidad, al igual que sombreros formales… y frente a el y el estanque, habia un león de melena canosa, de aspecto mayor, y mucho, pero no tenia esas mismas vestimentas, este cargaba encima una túnica negra que le cubria hasta la punta de los pies, este estaba siendo acompañado por dos tigres en armadura roja, lanzas algo raras, pero muy afiladas, que al ver como el panda estaba libre de tal liquido, fue a arrodillarse rápidamente contra el suelo, los tigres se arrodillaron por igual, los médicos se reverenciaron, el estanque pronto se vio retirado, y al cuerpo del panda, fueron a ser colocadas y enganchadas piezas de armadura sobre de su cuerpo… una armadura bastante rara… de color negro, en su totalidad, desde un par de botas pesadas, un cinturón repleto de artilugios raros pero útiles, asi como tambien, una capa negra, sin cola, pero que si le cubria por detrás los talones… pero a eso… se le era sumado un casco… muy parecido al extraño de la noche… pero sin detalles demasiado exagerados o notorios, sino… espeluznantes… era casi el rostro de un demonio, pero este tenia cristales polarizados en la zona de sus ojos… los cubria perfectamente, y en la boca, era casi lo mismo, solo que aquí se era formada un triangulo oscuro, lleno de rejillas y numerosos detalles que no ayudaban a nada mas que respirar, y hablar…**_

_**Cuando dicha armadura termino por estar completada sobre el cuerpo del panda, este se vio caminando fuera de aquella rara habitación, siendo seguido por el mismo león anciano, y aquellos tigres de armadura roja, cabe mencionar que estos tambien tenían capaz similares a las de Po, pero estas, obviamente, eran rojas, no tenían ninguna clase de símbolo en particular, y el complejo por el que se estaba paseando, indudablemente era enorme, de pies a cabeza, pero los pasillos, eran muy oscuros, en color, pues eran iluminados por luces blancas en el techo, y a cada persona que se encontraban, rápidamente se le apartaban del camino al panda, a quien saludaban de manera respetuosa antes de reverenciarse, estos tenían uniformes similares a los médicos de ahí atrás, solo que estos, no tenían uniformes únicamente blancos, sino grises, o negros en su totalidad, pero estos si tenían símbolos en sus boinas o gorros, como se les prefiera decir, un símbolo bastante extraño para el panda… no lo habia visto con anterioridad, pero eso era lo que pensaba y sentía el, pero no duro nada, pues nuevamente, recobro aquella sensación de no ser propio en consciencia, y seguir con su camino…**_

_**Para cuando terminaron con su larga caminata, fue que llegaron a un amplio salón, en el cual, se encontraban 4 mamiferos, bien fornidos, de armaduras y aspectos similares al de Po, pero menos detallados, estos estaban custodiando a 5 mamiferos mas… estos vestían ropas muy similares, pero de colores mas claros, naranja era el que dominaba en sus ropas, con un símbolo muy diferente al primero que habia visto, a algunos de estos, se les fueron soltados golpes bastantes leves, para que permanecieran quietos en su lugar, y cuando el panda se acerco lo suficiente, estos prestaron atención a su respiración, los primeros 4 se arrodillaron, mientras que los otros 5, intentaron levantar la mirada… pero cuando se encontraron con la figura de Po… en sus ojos se podía notar el gigantesco miedo que les estaba recorriendo todo el cuerpo, solo sus ojos eran visibles, pues sus cabezas eran cubiertas por pedazos de tela que les impedia ver el rostro con total claridad**_

_**\- Mi Lord – Menciono el primero de los 4 primeros mamíferos, por su aspecto, un leopardo de las nieves, de ojos amarillentos como los de una serpiente, quien no se levanto, seguía de rodillas ante el panda – Capturamos a estos 5 rufianes tratando de sabotear nuestra línea de suministro con la ciudad de Kenshi… plantaron explosivos en nuestros cargamentos, y los volaron en pedazos**_

_**Al mencionar esto ultimo, el resto de sus compañeros, gruñieron en perfecta sincronía, mas se detuvieron, cuando un fuerte pisotón por parte del panda, les hizo bajar aun mas la cabeza, el brazo derecho del panda, se levanto, y alzo la mano en forma de garra, haciendo que el mamífero en el medio de los 5, se levantara por completo del suelo, y arrastrando la planta de sus pies por el suelo, pues estaba descalzo, lo hizo acercarse hasta su mano, donde le sujeto con la misma fuerza de un semental formado, hecho y derecho… era descomunalmente fuerte su agarre, su mano libre, descubrió por completo el asustado rostro de lo que parecia ser, una pantera negra, macho, pataleando, sangrante de la nariz, y atemorizado de expresión**_

_**\- … Asi que su intensión… es dejarnos sin comida en este lugar… que pena que no supieran… que estaban atacando… a su peor, pesadilla… pero bien… son tan torpes como estúpidos por lo visto… - Le solto, y dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, la pantera estaba intentando recobrar el aliento, cuando obtuvo la espalda y capa del panda – Pero sabes… solo era entregarte, lo que tenias que hacer para ser asesinado – A su mano derecha, llego su icónico sable de luz, el cual sujeto con firmeza en su mano, antes de girarse, y nuevamente, levantar al leopardo del suelo, mas lo hizo con el poder de la fuerza, haciendo que este terminara teniendo una estatura muy igual a la suya - … Solo… tocar a mi puerta – Pego la boquilla de la hoja contra el pecho de la pantera, mas específicamente, sobre de su corazón, y activando el sable, este lo atravesó, por completo, como si no fuera nada, pero la hoja… la hoja ya no era azul… esta era roja… una hoja que al ver, todos temian, mas viniendo de su sable de luz, y de su mano**_

_**Una figura entre las demás, intento ponerse de pie, tan pronto vio el cuerpo de la pantera caer al suelo de bruces… su mirada ya no tenia brillo… tenia la boca semi abierta… estaba tieso… y de la boca empezó a brotarle montones y montones de sangre… coagulada… pues ya estaba muerto, quien intento ponerse de pie fue puesto al suelo de regreso por uno de los trajeados de negro, quien de un golpe a su cabeza, lo hizo caer, y le hizo retroceder nuevamente**_

_**\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO! – Vocifero uno de los prisioneros, este por el gruñido, y el rugido que acompaño el grito, podría ser un felino, y las respuestas fueron claras cuando de su espalda salio una cola anaranjada y rayada… este acompañado de otro mamífero, esta vez un cerdo junto suyo… estaban tramando algo, mas lo tenían bien disimulado**_

_**A su grito, el panda, solamente le respondio, cortante y frio - … La vida… es cruel… y la muerte ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente? … -**_

_**\- Porque ante alguien como tu… jamas habrá quien se intimide – Replico el cerdo junto a el - … Los tiranos… siempre caen… derrotados… sino es por otros… sino por sus propias ambiciones**_

_**Se vio de forma fugaz ante el Tigre, este asintió, y librándose de las esposas que les tenían sujetados, lanzaron dos especies de esperas sobre los trajeados de negro, estas eran una especie de bombas, las cuales al explotar, les retuvieron en descargas eléctricas dolorosas, las cuales les hicieron quedarse inmóviles donde estaban, sufriendo la tortura de los rayos, tigre y cerdo, terminaron por sujetar de sus cinturas, sables de luz, estos de aspecto oscuro y cromado por todos lados, al encenderlos, tenían la misma hoja que Po, roja, el cerdo utilizo el suyo para liberar a los prisioneros restantes, y claro, que no tardarían en salir coriendo estos dos acompañados del Tigre… mientras el cerdo, valientemente, se arrojo sobre de el, buscando darle algo de batalla con el sable… mas todo lo que logro con eso, fue que este apartara la trayectoria del mismo lejos suya, y de un movimiento bastante rápido, termino por partirlo a la mitad… de su interior una enorme nube de vapor estaba saliendo, pero no le tomo importancia a eso, tan pronto el cerdo cayo, el sable de luz se desactivo, y el panda, empezó a caminar, hacia el sitio por el que el tigre habia salido junto a los prisioneros**_

_**Como era de esperarse, estos últimos tres estaban encontrándose resistencia que les impedían el escape de manera concreta, mas no se detenían por nada, gracias a algunas ballestas automáticas que encontraron, y el sable de luz que el tigre cargaba, era mas sencillo que salieran de ahí, a cada paso que daban, terminaban con la vida de cualquiera que se les interpusiera, en su mayoría, soldados lobo, quienes portaban armaduras muy similares a las de Lei y la Legion Celeste… en realidad, eran las mismas armaduras, solo que mas elaboradas y con mejor armamento por lo visto, tras salir del complejo, se encontraron con el atardecer de ese mismo dia… era una gigantesca base militar, por lo visto, pues estaba rodeada de gigantescos muros de un lado hacia el otro, gigantes números de soldados marchando en perfecta sincronía, halcones sobrevolando el cielo en vestimentas oscuras y grises, en patas y torso, y estos en su torso y bajo las alas, cargaban cartuchos de flechas muy iguales al de las ballestas que estaban cargando, pero junto a eso, cajas de tamaño mediano, en las cuales iban algo muy similar a los misiles "Fuegos artificiales o Misiles similares a las mil lenguas de fuego" estos iban en grupos de 5, en formación V**_

_**Les fue muy difícil apartarse de las puertas, pues no se querían arriesgar a que fueran capturados de nuevo, para su buena suerte, la base estaba repleta de enormes cajas amontonadas que les servían para ocultarse perfectamente, tras algunas de estas, no muy lejos de la entrada principal a aquella base, se detuvieron a descansar, el resto de prisioneros… en realidad… prisioneras, se retiraron las telas que les cubrían, dejando ver el rostro de una muy asustada leopardo de las nieves, junto a una leona demasiado, pero que muy joven, el tigre, tan pronto se aseguro de que la oscuidad del anochecer les protegia, apago el sable de luz, para entonces dejarse caer de espaldas sobre las cajas, antes de empezara a hiperventilar, si antes tenia motivos para estar nervioso ahora lo estaba aun mas**_

_**\- Es el fin… tu fin… su fin, mi fin, el fin de la historia – Histerico, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro pero sin salir de las cajas**_

_**\- Mejor cállate o vas a alarmar a alguien – Dijo la leopardo de las nieves, quien abrazaba y trataba de tranquilizar a la leona… por lo visto era la mas tranquila de los 3 ahora mismo**_

_**\- Creo que no estas comprendiendo la situación… mi queridísima y confiable amiga Ming Ling – El nombre de la leopardo… Cameo chiquito(¿ - Primero te dije… esta bien, solo son suministros imperiales, los cerdos se lo merecen, pero tambien te dije, si esos convoys están siendo protegidos por inquisidores, eso solo quiere decir una cosa…VADER… ¡DARTH VADER, ES QUIEN DIRIGE ESTE SITIO!**_

_**\- Se de quien se trata Jayde pero eso no quiere decir que-**_

_**\- Que salgamos de aquí… ese loco maldito ya nos vio… sabe como son nuestras caras… y aunque logremos escapar de esta maldita base… nos va a perseguir…¡SERA NUESTRO FIN! Escapar es la única manera y chanza de sobrevivir… pero nunca nadie… nadie… escapa por mucho tiempo de las garras de ese**_

_**\- Callate de una vez, estas asustando a Zhi – La leona**_

_**\- Aunque regresemos a la base… no haremos mas que causarle problemas a todos… carajo, la almirante… la general… todo por nuestra estúpida imprudencia**_

_**Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando un gigantesco temblor les hizo reaccionar, entre los 3 se abrazaron, y esperaron a que lo peor pasara, pero en realidad, era que frente a aquellas cajas, estaba pasando una especie de caminante gigante de madera, madera, hierro y algunos otros cuantos aspectos mas resistentes, y de aspecto super pesado, lo cual se vio traducido en que levantaran la mirada, y nuevamente, se pusieran mas que suficientemente nerviosos…**_

_**\- … Odio a esos malditos AT AT – Refiriendose a aquella gigantesca maquina, que caminaba sobre 4 patas como un mamífero primitivo, con gigantescos y pesados cañones en el frente, una espalda y torso amplios, mas no tenia cola**_

_**Dicha maquina, se fue a detener sobre una plataforma a su nivel, para que su interior fuera abierto, y dejara salir a varios lobos que apresuraron el paso a salir de esa plataforma, con la distracción, los 3 salieron de entre las cajas, y empezaron a buscar su salida lejos de aquella base, pero, ni 5 pasos lograron avanzar, cuando reflectores de luz, les apuntaron, la alarma de la base fue sonada a toda fuerza, y pronto se vieron rodeados por toda la base, desde la cima del muro, el miedo nuevamente, les invadio, a nada que estaba el tigre de sacar el sable de luz, pero este abandono rápidamente sus manos, y fue a dar a las manos de Po, quien junto a los inquisidores detrás de el, se vieron acompañando al grupo de soldados que les rodeaban… en el perfecto centro estaban de toda la multitud, Ming protegiendo a Zhi, y el tigre, cubriendo a estas dos, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues el panda, rápidamente se acerco, solo y a sancadas fuertes y pesadas, tomando de regreso su sable de luz, hizo que el Tigre se apartara del camino, para entonces dejarlo a una buena distancia entre los dos, no midio las palabras, ni nada, solamente, le corto la cabeza, mandando esta volar lejos, y mientras su armadura era manchada con algunas gotas de sangre, este seguía caminando**_

_**La Leopardo se petrifico en su lugar junto a la leona, las lagrimas de ambas, no tardaron en salir tan pronto vieron eso… mas la leopardo se levanto y cubrió a la joven leona con su cuerpo… el panda se detuvo en su lugar nuevamente… pero no hizo nada mas que admirar a ambas… a la leona abrazada a las piernas de la leopardo que la protegia, como la leopardo sin apartar la mirada de encima de la mascara de Po, aunque pudiera ver sus ojos reflejadas en los cristales de su mascara, y aunque no pudiera ocultar su miedo, seguía interponiéndose**_

_**\- … Si va a matar a alguien máteme a mi… pero a mi sobrina… no la toque… y déjela ir**_

_**Esto solamente genero una enorme ola de burlas sobre de la misma leopardo, burlas de los inquisidores, los soldados, y los de alto rango alrededor, y antes de que Po respondiera, uno de los oficiales superiores, con los brazos en la espalda, un lobo de pelaje grisáceo, de buena postura recta y firme, y mirada serena, dio un paso al frente, sobresaliendo de entre los soldados**_

_**\- … Niña tonta… nadie negocia con nosotros… mucho menos un par de asquerosas y malolientes zorras rebeldes… Disparen a voluntad**_

_**Fue suficiente decir, para que las burlas de los soldados pararan en seco, y empuñando las ballestas de nuevo, dispararon contra ambas féminas, estas rápidamente se abrazaron, y esperaron su tan ansiada esperada muerte desde que pusieron un pie en los límites de la base… pero no pasó nada, pasaron los segundos y no sentía ni dolor ni el frio de la muerte recorriendo su cuerpo… para cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, se encontró con numerosas flechas a nada de impactarla a ella y a la leona… entonces vio a Po, con uno de sus brazos extendidos hacia ambas felinas, por lo que parecia… este estaba deteniendo las flechas… y rápidamente estas fueron regresadas hacia sus dueños originales, osea, atravesaron y asesinaron a cada soldado que habia disparado en su momento… no dijo nada, y solamente se dio vuelta, pasando muy cerca de aquel lobo, que no sabia que decir ante las acciones de su Lord**_

_**\- …Lleven a este par de revoltosas… a mis aposentos… personalmente… me hare cargo de ellas… en privacidad**_

_**Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de seguir su camino de regreso a la base… al lobo no le quedo de otra mas que obedecer, y con una señal rápida, dos soldados se acercaron a ambas rebeldes, esposandolas y escoltando a estas fuera del patio principal… pasando muy cerca y llegando a pisar el charco de sangre del cadáver del descabezado tigre… pero mas confusas y pensativas estaban… al ver al panda… alejándose… muy lenta… y misteriosamente al interior de la base… que era mas grande de lo que parecia… y abarcaba una parte considerable hasta los océanos**_

FIN DEL CAPITULO 14_****_


	15. Capitulo 15: Un Lord Sith ¿Yo? (Parte

Ningún personaje ilustrado aquí me pertenece, este es mi punto de vista de cómo me hubieran gustado que salieran las cosas, y punto, esta vez, hare las cosas como es debido, tomando fragmentos de mi historia "Nuevo Comienzo Nueva Esperanza"

Capitulo 15: …Un Lord Sith ¿Yo? ( Parte 2 )

_**( Se les sugiere escuchar "Imperial March" para este próximo segmento )**_

_**No muy lejos, en el océano, una pequeña familia de pescadores estaban en su ronda mañanera como era costumbre para ellos, cabras, 2 adultas y una joven, grandes navegantes, y con muy buena suerte, pues hasta el momento, tenían la cubierta de pescado el oleaje era tranquilo, imperturbable**_

_**Mas sin embargo, no toda la paz era eterna, pronto el muchachito mas joven del barco, se detuvo con la vista fija sobre de algunas cuantas figuras a la lejanía**_

_**\- Apa' – Llamo a una de las cabras adultas, quien estaba terminando de desenredar las redes de pesca, para acercarse y quedar a un lado de su muchacho, quien le señalo en dirección las figuras – Mire por alla**_

_**La atención de esta se vio en aquel sitio a donde el meno señalaba, busco entre sus ropas, hasta dar con un catalejo, el cual desenfundo e intento descubrir a que es que se estaba refiriendo, vaya era su sopresa y miedo cuando descubrió de que se trataba, rápidamente, sin medir palabra alguna, fue a soltar las velas, a levantar con rapidez el ancla de las profundidades, obviamente con esto su barco no tardo en moverse, pero no fue suficiente, pues igual sujeto el timon con firmeza, y lo hizo girar tanto como pudo a estribor, pues de entre algunas olas de mar, un gigantesco barco pintado de blanco, desde el casco hasta el nido de cuervos, termino por caer de regreso al agua, pues se habia levantado un tanto como la ola que se formo, esto provoco que la misma se fuera sobre el barco de aquella familia, que afortunadamente, les mojo la cubierta y a ellos por igual, perdieron parte de su pesca por ello, pero nada grave, después de todo… no se podían quejar, para nada…**_

_**Cuando regresaron la mirada hacia el barco, entenderían que no era nada mas, uno solo, sino una flotilla, barcos, todos del mismo diseño, y del mismo tamaño, estaban resguardados por montones de soldados en armadura blanca, la vela mayor en su centro, tenia aquel símbolo extraño que los oficiales tenían en su uniforme, a los costados, numerosas trampillas, pues estas escondían detrás suyo, cañones… montones y montones de peligrosos, letales y precisos cañones, por los cielos, halcones armados como los de hace un rato, acompañaban a la flotilla, como una escolta personal, y era de entender a donde se estaban dirigendo, pues no muy lejos de su posición actual, estaban los muelles de amarre para dichos barcos… que visto desde cierto modo, no eran pocos los barcos que estaban amarrados, mas un Dique Seco, en el cual se estaba trabajando en un nuevo barco**_

_**Tan pronto los barcos fueron amarrados, los capitanes, soldados y personal adicional, bajaron, a atender sus numerosas labores… no muy lejos de los muelles, estaba una edificación sumamente sorprendente, gruesa, y pegada a las montañas que daban a la costa, en la cima de esta, las ventanas no eran de esperarse… pues era el lugar de descanso y meditación, de cierto panda, que aparentemente… no estaba totalmente enterado que estaba viviendo un sueño impropio… pero no lo veia asi… al menos, aun no, todo lo que en ese momento se encontraba asiendo, era vez con las manos a sus costados, el como los barcos terminaban de desembarca, desde donde estaba, tenia perfectas vistas de toda su base… un enorme número de soldados a su merced…**_

_**A su dicha "habitación" llegaron dos soldados, quienes se reverenciaron, y dejaron sus armas al costado – Mi señor, las prisioneras están aquí**_

_**Se apartaron del camino, detrás de ellos habían escaleras muy similares a las que tenia el palacio de Shen en gongmen, y por estas mismas, estaban subiendo las antes mencionadas, Ming Ling y Zhi, obviamente, esposadas de muñecas y tobillos para impedir alguna otra tontería por parte de ambas, y por seguridad, fueron revisadas de forma vigorosa, retirándoles un sinfín de armamento oculto que obviamente, no durarían en usar en contra de su líder, líder en el momento de escuchar el anuncio, se aparto de los gigantescos ventanales, y se encamino hacia las felinas y guardias que le miraban con desprecio y miedo… miedo y desprecio por parte de ambas, los soldados solamente era miedo, y respeto obviamente**_

_**\- Déjenos Solos – Fue todo lo que dijo, sin tono especifico, mas obedecieron, y los guardias se retiraron, solo dos se quedaron al pie de las escaleras en el nivel inferior por si alguna terminaba por cometer alguna estupidez**_

_**Estas miraron a sus espaldas, como los guardias se fueron, y nuevamente, al frente… a Po… esa mascara… esa armadura… en los años se habia ganado una reputación… una muy mala… pero temida y respetada reputación… este estiro la zurda, y de la ropa de ambas, fueron arrancadas identificadores de nombre, sujeto estas frente a su mascara, y mientras examinaba, caminaba de un lado para otro… era misterioso, la mayor parte del tiempo, no se le veia mucho en la base, incluso sus propios soldados lo veian como una intriga… a un ser como el… claro sabían quien era y lo que era… pero eso no hacia nada mas que despertar su curiosidad, mas aun, con su pasado y su actualidad… era aun mas confuso**_

_**\- … Ming Ling… y Zhi… Son mis invitadas – Levanto la cabeza… sintiendo… antes de voltear a verles – … Por lo visto … Aun desean acabar con mi vida**_

_**\- ¿Nos puedes culpar?… eso es lo que pasa cuando te persigue un monstruo con una mascara – Replico Ming Ling… ya no aguantaba los pies, por lo que sin mas, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo… pero ahí fue, cuando un sonido bastante fuerte, llamo su atención, este vino de parte del panda, y cuando vio en su dirección, su casco y mascara, cayeron al piso**_

_**Si antes su miedo era considerable… ahora era mayor, pero obviamente, no fue nada que le impidiera el levantar la cabeza, y asi, se fijara sobre del rostro del panda… lo que vio, la conmociono… fue muy diferente a lo que estaba esperando encontrar… heridas, una cara desfigurada… algo horrible… pero no, todo lo que en su lugar encontró… fue al Po de siempre… pero inexpresivo, con su cicatriz en el rostro… y un par de ojos amarillentos como los de un reptil… este, nuevamente se encamino hasta quedar a nada de las dos, arrodillándose para igualarles la estatura… nuevamente, estiro la mano izquierda hacia la cabeza de Ming Ling, y pronto, esta aparto la mirada, empezando a tragar un tanto grueso, a gimotear, y a tensarse por completo, llegado un instante incluso cerro los ojos, para evitar ante el control del panda**_

_**\- …Mmmmmm… Lo se… a ese tigre… te imaginas a el… a ti… en una casa playera… pero que es eso que veo… una cria… una cruza… leopardo y tigre… ahora lo veo… pobre… mate a su padre -**_

_**Tan rápido termino de hablar, aparto la mano, mano que la leopardo, furiosa y rompiendo en lagrimas, intento alcanzar para morder, no lo alcanzo a tiempo, en rostro del panda seguía inexpresivo… pero como era de esperarse, se levanto del suelo, solamente veia la destrozada alma de la felina… habia acabado con algo muy importante para ella, pero no le parecia importar en realidad, al panda… de un modo retorcido y cruel, le causaba satisfacción, mas esto aun solamente tenia inquieta a Zhi, quien buscaba protegerse a espaldas de la leopardo de las nieves, aunque esta estuviera destrozada por las burlas de Po ante la situación**_

_**Indiferente… burlon…**_

_**\- Si me va a matar… matame de una vez… maldito monstruo – A esto, solo recibió respuesta con el sable de luz, el cual salio desenfundado y activado de la cintura del panda**_

_**La leopardo de las nieves, solamente le vio utilizar la fuerza con la mano libre, haciendo que se levantara del suelo a bastantes centímetros del piso, inmediatamente cerro los ojos a esperar el tan ansiado momento de su muerte… pero en su lugar, el sable de Po termino por retirarle las esposas de las muñecas y los tobillos, antes de dejarle caer de culo al piso, repitió esto con Zhi, a quien dejo caer de piso junto a su protectora, el panda guardo al instante su sable de luz, y con la fuerza, despedazo el resto de las esposas, para retirarles estas de encima, sin ponerles un solo dedo encima, cuando logrado, les dio la espalda, y utilizando nuevamente la fuerza, una especie de asiento individual emergio del suelo, en este, el panda tomo asiento, enccaando a ambas felinas, quienes tan pronto se vieron libres, Zhi detrás de Ming y Ming protegiendo a Zhi con su cuerpo, empezando despacio a caminar en círculos para buscar alguna salida de escape alternativa**_

_**\- … No lo hare… mi política es dejar vivir a mujeres… y niños… siendo una rebelde generalmente ignoro eso… mas no cuando hay un bebe de por medio… asi que si las dejo vivir… es por el cachorro… no por ustedes … agradézcanme después**_

_**A nada estuvo de replicar la felina moteada, mas primero, un agitado y acelerado soldado, llego a la habitación, saludando y reverenciándose después, antes de jadeante, hablar**_

_**\- ¡Mi Lord! Estan atacando la base**_

_**Fue todo… no dijo mas, pues en ese momento, la alarma sono, y desde los ventanales, podían verse grandes nubes de humo negro alcanzar el cielo, cuando el panda se levanto, y fue a estos, encontraría una desagradable sorpresa, numerosas fuerzas rebeldes estaban atacando el sitio, y aunque fueran pocos, estaban pudiendo contra las fuerzas locales, a esto, solamente solto un gruñido bastante pesado, y con la derecha, señalo su casco y mascara en el suelo, al tener estos al alcance, se los coloco nuevamente, dándose vuelta y caminando hacia las escaleras**_

_**\- ¡SITUEN LA BASE, QUE NADA ENTRE NI SALGA! ¡Quiero a guardias en estas escaleras, nadie entra o sale de esta habitación!**_

_**\- ¡SI MI LORD! – Ambos bajaron por las escaleras, y en cosa de pocos momentos, las escaleras fueron resguardadas con 3 docenas de soldados… ahora si, esto era confuso para las felinas… no eran importantes para nada, que sentido tenia que siguieran con vida**_

_**En los patios de la base, las cosas eran diferentes, pues como se habia anunciado, las fuerzas de la rebelión lograron traspasar las grandes paredes alrededor de la base, su objetivo, era bastante claro, y estos estaban conformados por numerosos tipos de especie, cerdos, tigres, leones, ganzos, cocodrilos, de todo un poco, y estaban armados por bayestas muy similares a las del ejercito, solo que un tanto menos avanzadas y con mayores problemas en diseño y funcionamiento, pero sin embargo, eso no les detenia para hacer su trabajo como se debía, los halcones que en ese momento estaban en ronda, bajaron en picada, justo sobre la cabeza de los rebeldes, sus patas se removieron entre su plumaje, hasta dar con algunos cuantos mecanismos, los cuales utilizaron para disparar las flechas bajo sus alas, al igual que algunos cuantos de los misiles que estos cargaban, en un intento de ataque aéreo, se llevaron de por medio, a varios rebeldes, tomaron altura, y repitieron la acción, pero esta vez fue diferente, pues varios halcones fueron alcanzados por flecas, y misiles muy iguales a los suyos, solo que las flechas tenían su filo pintada de rojo y quienes las disparaban, no solamente eran halcones, eran grullas, búhos, águilas incluso, toda ave que pudiera volar les acompañaban en los cielos, que hacia a estos diferentes a los halcones, simple, estos para empezar, tenían el rosto pintado, entre blanco y naranja, bajo sus alas, tenían otro par, pero hechas de tela y otras cosas mas, en resumen tenían 2 pares de alas, mientras los halcones solamente uno**_

_**\- ESCUADRON ROJO, AQUÍ LIDER ROJO ¡Reportense! – Un Aguila, al frente de una formación en V, conformada por 6 aves, contando al líder claro estaba, cada una, bastante cerca, para no perder demasiada comunicación**_

_**\- Rojo 2, En Espera – Una grulla, muy similar a la conocida, pero, con varias marcas de garra en la espalda y el rostro**_

_**\- Rojo 3, En Espera – Un halcón de plumaje blanco, por completo, este hacia alguna que otro pirueta, y por igual bajaría la mirada para encontrarse con fuerzas "anti aéreas" en el suelo**_

_**\- Rojo 4, En espera – Una Aguila hembra, de cierto aspecto muy bello, pero poco importo pues se movia sin gracia para evitar las flechas que iban a su posición desde el suelo**_

_**\- Rojo 5, En espera – Una águila calva, que iba casi de la mano de la hembra**_

_**\- Rojo 6, En espera – Una segunda halcón, hembra, esta tenia un tanto mas de gracia al momento de evitar los daños, tan pronto terminaron de reportarse, sus miradas fueron justo sobre del líder, podrían ser solamente aves… pero sus expresiones denotaban una extrema y total dedicación a su oficio**_

_**\- Atencion escuadron, esto se va a poner feo, despejen el camino para nuestras fuerzas, Rojo 3, 6 y 5, misiles y flechas, 2 y 4, encárguense de cualquier enemigo en el aire, yo me ocupo de buscar a nuestra gente**_

_**\- ¡Entendido! – Rompieron la formación, y en picada, estos se sumaron a la lucha que habia en el suelo, las tropas rebeldes ya estaban traspasando la poca resistencia que en su momento estaba presente, y mas de 8 lograron entrar en el complejo grande de toda la base, aunque pronto, a los demás se les seria retenidos por la presencia de los inquisidores, quienes sosteniendo sonrisas demasiado sádicas, se encargarían de calmar las cosas en el campo de batalla a su favor**_

_**Dentro del edificio, las cosas eran diferentes, los pocos soldados que lograron entrar, encontraron resistencia, mas no demasiada como se esperaban, posiblemente porque todas las fuerzas importantes estaban afuera en la pelea, esto les daba una muy cierta ventaja en el interior, aunque buscaron y rebuscaron en todas partes en los calabozos, no encontraron a nadie ahí, ni rastro de algún rebelde que estuviera presente, el grupo estaba conformado por lobos, tigres siberianos, y alguno que otro lince en el monton, cada sección y bloque de prisioneros fue revisado por estos, pero simplemente, no encontraron nada**_

_**\- ¿Y ahora donde carajos las pusieron? … Hay que seguir buscando, seguro y las encontramos – Menciono el lince**_

_**\- Pero es que estas ciego o que, mira a tu alrededor, de estar aquí ya las hubiéramos visto – Dijo el Lobo mas grande de los presentes**_

_**\- Tenemos que seguir intentando, no dejamos a nadie atrás – Dijo uno de los tigres, quien se quedo en la entrada a los calabozos para cuidar que no se acercara nadie… aunque era problema pues estaba bastante oscuro el pasillo**_

_**\- No dejamos a nadie a tras si, y que me dices de los muertos… no quiero pensar que los perdimos pero hace cuanto que no regresaron… ¿Y si ya es tarde? – Menciono otro lobo, cercano a un león que parecia ser el líder del grupo**_

_**\- Entonces buscaremos sus cuerpos… y les daremos el sepulcro que merecen… no dejamos a nadie atrás… y asi nos vamos a mantener … ¿Alguna idea de donde buscar? – Pregunto y dijo el león, quien tenia una expresión de determinación en el rostro**_

_**\- La torre de observación… - Dijo uno de los lobos mas pequeños, llamando la atención de cada uno – Ya saben la torre enorme que esta hasta el final de la edificación… los cristales en ella… creo que vi a alguien ahí antes de entrar, podríamos intentar ahí**_

_**\- Si… el problema es que aun no sabemos cuantos soldados hay aquí… adentro de me refiero – Volvio a hablar el lobo cerca del leon**_

_**\- Mejor estando con ellos aquí que afuera con esos espeluznantes AT AT – Dijo el lince**_

_**Asi pues, cada uno se aferro a su arma, y se dispusieron a salir de ahí… mas el quebrar de la madera, les hizo detenerse en seco, las luces que apenas y habían para la habitación, se apagaron de golpe, muy poca iluminación entraba asi que jodidos estaban, pero rápidamente, se amontonaron, los de mas al frente, se pusieron sobre una rodilla mientras los de atrás se quedaron de pie a cubrir sus espaldas… la entrada parecio abrirse todavía mas al momento en el que el sonido de unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar… al inicio fueron eso… después se hizo escuchar, una respiración… que les indico perfectamente lo que sucedia… y aunque el miedo les calara hasta los huesos, no se movían de su posición actual… los pasos se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la cueva, al igual que la respiración… y pronto el rojo adorno los alrededores, descubriendo la figura de Po, sujetando con firmeza su sable de luz… con la oscuridad de plano y la luz de la hoja en el sable**_

_**\- … ¡Abran fuego! – Ordeno, y cada uno empezó a disparar sus flechas contra el panda**_

_**Quien ni tardío ni tampoco lento, empezó a bloquear los ataques, desviándolos, o simplemente partiendo a la mitad las flechas que le eran disparadas, era inútil, y se sabia, no se hacia frente al lord sith mas poderoso de toda la historia, y se vivía para contarlo, pronto empezaron a retroceder, por fortuna las alas de detención estaban conectadas con largos pasillos, que si bien alcanzaban, no todos escapaban, pues algunos se quedaron atrás para detener al Lord todo lo posible, terminando atravesados, o partidos a la mitad por este mismo, el resto, simplemente corria, el numero se vio reducido, pero no se iban a detener a contarse unos a otros**_

_**\- … Ustedes no pueden esconderse… ni escapar de mi – Siguio a estos a su paso, lento, pero sin embargo, no se quedaba demasiado detrás de estos**_

_**En la torre la historia era diferente, pues Ming Ling y Zhi estaban mirando por la ventana todo el conflicto, a las fuerzas rebeldes siendo aplastadas, pero no se detenían, eran insistentes en su ataque, demasiado, y no parecia una fuerza de ataque minima, con suerte toda su base estaba presente… pero solamente hacia sentir bastante mal a las felinas, no era correcto que se tomaran demasiadas molestias por ellas… no que se sintieran insignificantes o que no apreciaran el gesto, aunque pronto, su expresión triste, cambio a una emocionada cuando vio al líder rojo pasar volando bastante cerca de las ventanas de la torre, esta intento llamar su atención de alguna forma, pero no era posible, por fuera el cristal era demasiado opaco, no se podía distinguir bien el interior por fuera, si un tanto no demasaido, y sin mas, fue que con ayuda de Zhi, estas rompieron una de las ventanas en la torre, llamando la atención mas de los rebeldes que de los soldados de la base, el águila claro no tardo en notar la situación en la torre, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, una expresión de sorpresa se hizo presente, este se regreso, y con sumo cuidado bajo al suelo, retrayendo las alas extra para luego acercarse a uno de los lideres que dirigían el ataque por el suelo**_

_**\- ¡Señor, ya las encontramos! – Saludo, y llamo a un cocodrilo, que por su uniforme, y postura, denotaba ser un oficial superior**_

_**\- ¿Hay alguna señal de los otros? – Pregunto, antes de que por una de las paredes fueran a impactar los disparos de los cañones de un AT AT, que se habia empezado a mover hacia ellos, haciendo que barajan las cabezas**_

_**\- No señor, solamente las logre encontrar a ellas, de los otros no hay señal alguna**_

_**\- De acuerdo, reúne al escuadron rojo, intenten sacarlas de ahí, pero con cuidado, dudo mucho que las hayan dejado en esa torre sin vigilancia**_

_**\- ¡Si señor! – Nuevamente extendió las alas, junto a las extras, y levanto el vuelo sin demora alguna, mientras que el cocodrilo, golpeaba el hombro a un león sin melena, quien no tardo en parar el fuego y voltear a verle**_

_**\- Llamen a nuestro agente, necesitamos mas fuerza aquí – Este asintió, y se retiro corriendo a las tropas entrantes**_

_**Por su parte los inquisidores seguían derramando la sangre de los rebeldes por todo el patio, aunque estos no perdieran esperanzas y siguieran intentado hacerles daño alguno, era simplemente, inútil, sin objetivo, o propósito claro, aunque la tranquilidad y la diversión para estos, se vio frenada de golpe, pues un disturbio en el lado oscuro les hizo levantar miradas, hasta darse de frente con la entrada a la base, no lograron ver nada mas de una mancha oscura, la cual les empujo con una fuerza tremenda de espaldas sobre algunos soldados lobo detrás suya, obviamente a muchos los tiraron y aplastaron con el cuerpo, cada inquisidor tuvo problemas para enderezarse nuevamente, mas cuando lo hicieron, aclararon su visión, y se dieron cuenta del como en la entrada, una figura femenina, mayor, no tercera edad, pues era bastante muy joven… casi como una adolecente, vestida de negro desde los pies hasta los hombros, tenia ojos de un bello verde jade, orejitas circulares, aros alrededor de los ojos, y como era de esperarse, una cola larga y anillada de rayas negras y blancas, al igual que algunas que tenia en la cabeza, y el rostro, sonreía de manera algo confiada… de su cintura saco un sable de luz, uno muy especial, que empuño, y tras haberlo activado, dejaba a la vista una hermosa, brillante y honorable hoja de luz verde**_

_**\- …Saludos… inquisidores – Llamo Lia, quien no tardo en lanzarse al frente contra estos mismos**_

_**De por medio recibia disparos de los soldados tras de los mismos, mas los disparos jamas llegaron a tocarla, pues los desviaba, y bloqueaba sin bastante problema, cuando cargo la línea, los rebeldes le siguieron, pues en su presencia se sentían con mas confianza, con mas valor… con mas esperanza, de entre los disparos, y constantes ataques de las fuerzas aéreas, Lia solamente se siguió de largo, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante sin tener que hacer uso del impulso de la fuerza, en su zurda junto una enorme cantidad de poder, no irradiaba pero si se sentía, ante esto los inquisidores se vieron apartándose del suelo, pues en cuanto el puño cargado de la mujer golpeo el piso, no solo quebró el suelo, sino que mando a volar a cualquier soldado que en ese momento estuviera en su rango de efecto**_

_**El liderazgo irradiaba por parte de Lia, quien no tardo en levantar la mirada, y encontrarse con uno de los inquisidores, que no tardo en darle pelea con el sable de luz, mas no era ni siquiera complicado, no lo llamaría ni calentamiento seguramente… pues aunque se les pudiera negar, Lia estaba en un nivel superior a ellos, y tanto lo demostró, empujando al mismo contra una de las paredes mas lejanas del complejo, pero tanta fue su fuerza en esto que la atravesó, y ahí se quedo el cuerpo del inquisidor incrustado en la madera y el concreto**_

_**En los cielos la situación era diferente, el Lider Rojo, acompañado de 4 y 6, estaba acercándose a la ventana rota por Ming y Zhi, estirando las patas con bastante cuidado hacia estas mismas**_

_**\- ¿¡Como siempre a ultima hora he capitán!? – Grito Zhi, con un tono bastante evidente de alegría, quien no se soltaba de Ming por nada**_

_**\- Usted sabe que me gustan las entradas dramáticas señorita, suban, nos vamos de aquí – Fue todo lo que pudo alcanzar a decir, antes que por el frente suyo, pasaran disparos de cañon, haciendo que las 3 aves se alejaran de las ventanas rápidamente**_

_**Al buscar la fuente de los disparos, se encontrarían con dos AT AT, disparándoles, estos eran de fuego rápido, osea que tan pronto dispararon aquello, volvieron a dispararles, una y otra vez, era bastante difícil la extracción con ellos ahí, por lo que algo iban a tener que hacer al respecto, pronto, las aves se vieron entre si, asintiendo, antes de emprender vuelo contra aquellas maquinas tan perversas, siendo sus cañones bastante lentos para apuntar, tenían la ventaja, pues ahora tan pronto estuvieron fuera de su alcance, buscaron ataca a sus piernas, donde las articulaciones se conectaban, los misiles hacían daño mas no el suficiente, pro no se rendían, una y otra vez seguían disparando, hasta que la pata se daño demasiado, al grado en el que esta cayo partiéndose a la mitad, y con eso, el AT AT, fue a dar de bruces contra el piso, solo era uno fuera, aun quedaba otro, y los misiles se habían acabado, era un buen momento para intentar de nueva cuenta el rescate, al subir, vaya fue su sorpresa, ambas felinas fueron llevadas hasta lo mas profundo de la habitación por los soldados en las escaleras, quienes ahora les disparaban a las aves, difícil, lograron evitar las flechas, y se alejaron de ahí, a toda velocidad**_

_**En cuestión de segundos, los soldados estaban superando a los rebeldes, en fuerza y poder de fuego, aunque los inquisidores se vieran diezmados por Lia, esta se detuvo al escuchar una especie de silbido, uno que era particularmente soltado al aire por algo muy especifico… balas de cañon, al levantar la mirada, vio varias de estas viajando en gran velocidad hacia los patios de la base, y los disparos eran dados desde los barcos en los muelles, obligando a mas de uno, a buscar refugio, pues esas cosas explotaban y muuuuy feo**_

_**Entre bloqueos, y pasos hacia atrás, Lia logro llegar al lado del cocodrilo que habia pedido su asistencia, bloqueando y desviando, una y otra y otra vez**_

_**\- ¡Lo mejor sera retroceder!**_

_**\- ¡PERO GENERAL, ESTAMOS TAN CERCA, NO PODEMOS ESCAPAR!**_

_**\- No escapamos, solo estamos retrocediendo, no las vamos a dejar, pero tampoco podemos dejar que nuestra gente muera – Replico Lia, antes de usar el empuje de la fuerza, y arrojar lejos a soldados muy cerca de ambos**_

_**\- ¿Estamos entonces huyendo?**_

_**\- … Solo hasta encontrar una manera de luchar – Dijo, serena, y tranquila**_

_**Estos se vieron un instante… pero no tuvo mas que ceder, el cocodrilo entendio, y ordeno la retirada, la cual no tardo en darse, aunque los soldados, entre grupos pequeños les persiguieron, y a la entrada de la base, fue a mostrarse Po… quien dejo caer el cuerpo del león de hace un rato al suelo… mirando fijamente hacia el grupo de rebeldes que se alejaba… lo habia sentido… y estaba seguo de que Lia tambien… pero no le tomo importancia por ahora, pues lo mas importante, vino cuando vio el cristal roto de su torre, y a paso acelerado… se fue a la misma**_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 15**_**  
**_


End file.
